You're Mine!
by xXxHeiress101xXx
Summary: What if Ichigo attended Soul Society Academy with Renji and Rukia and ended up 5th division with them? SLASH Bya/Ichi onesided AIZEN/ICHIGO.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Some of the characters are OOC. This story is AU and a lot of stuff didn't happen in the anime and Manga. Please review.**

**Summary: What if Ichigo attended Soul Society Academy with Renji and Rukia and ended up 5th division with them? SLASH AIZEN/ICHIGO.**

**Beta- MysticPuffin**

* * *

"Hey Ichigo wake up! We have a final exam today!" Renji yelled impatiently.

"I'm up; jeez can't you see that I'm asleep? The exams don't start after lunch; what's so important about the exams anyway?" Ichigo asked, getting up. Renji sighed.

"Lunch starts in 5 minutes and the captains and lieutenants will be there to determine what squad we'll be in. Anyway, I want to be in squad 6. What about you?"

"I want to be in squad 10. I heard they got a new captain Tõshirõ Hitsugaya and he's really lenient. But that's beside the point; why didn't you wake me up earlier?" The carrot top fumed.

Ichigo Kurosaki came from a noble family. His dad, Isshin Kurosaki used to be a Soul Reaper. He's the previous captain of the 10th division, but retired due to having a family. Masaki Kurosaki is his mom. She is the ex-third seat in the 10th division, and was also retired. Ichigo has an older brother named Shirosaki Kurosaki; he's an albino and looks a lot like Ichigo. He's a member of the 11th division. Then there's Ichigo, the middle child, along with his twin sister, Orihime. Ichigo is lean and lithe, standing at 5'7 with orange hair. Orihime also attends the academy. She has brown eyes and orange hair like her brother, though she's 3 inches shorter than Ichigo. Unlike her twin brother, Orihime's hair is long. Ichigo also has 2 younger sisters, who also happen to be twins. Their names are Yuzu and Karin.

Renji Abarai came from the 78th district of Rukongai. He has red hair, pulled up into a ponytail that's shaped like a pineapple. He came from the slumps with Rukia to become soul reapers. He's also Ichigo's best friend. Unlike Ichigo, Renji is tall, standing at 6'2.

* * *

When Ichigo and Renji got to the cafeteria they saw their friends; Momo, Izuru, Rukia, and Orihime were waiting for them. Rukia hugged Ichigo when they reached the table.

"Aren't you exited? I am; I hope I get into a good squad. My big brother told me that depending on what score we get we might not pass. I hope I pass." Rukia said nervously.

"You probably will. It's Renji I'm worried about. He can't even do a simple Kidõ spell." Ichigo said laughing. Renji scowled at Ichigo.

"Shut up!" he yelled angrily before turning to Rukia. "So what squad do you want to be in?"

"I want to be in squad 5. I saw Captain Aizen when we were on a mission. He was amazing, which is why I want to be in his squad." Momo said, smiling happily. Izuru smiled.

"That's great Momo. I want to be in the 3rd division. The current captain is nice, at least that's what I heard."

"I'm going for 10th division," Ichigo said proudly.

"I want 6th," Renji smirked.

"What about you Orihime?" Rukia asked happily.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess 10th since my parents went there, and Ichigo wants to go there." Orihime said shyly.

Rukia Kuchiki was born in Rukongai District 78, which is where she met Renji. She decided to become a Soul Reaper when their friends died. When Rukia came to the Academy she met Ichigo, Orihime, Momo, and Izuru. She excelled at Kidõ. When she was a third year there, the Kuchiki's wanted to adopt her and she agreed. She then became Byakuya Kuchiki's adopted little sister.

Momo Hinamori grew up Rukongai District 1, along with her friend, who was now the 10th Division Captain, Tõshirõ Hitsugaya. Momo wanted to become a Soul Reaper after Tõshirõ became one. When she came to the academy, she met her friends. Once when she was a first year, she went on a mission with the class to hunt hollows. They were in trouble and Captain Aizen, along with his lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru, came to save them. Ever since then Momo wanted to be in the 5th division.

Izuru Kira is a noble. He came to academy to become a Soul Reaper because his family was once full of Soul Reapers. He befriended Ichigo and his friends easily.

The friends kept talking and eating happily. When lunch was over they went to the exam room.

* * *

When they came inside of the room, they saw their instructors there.

"Everybody, please line alphabetically according to your last names. Starting here with 'A'." One of the women said.

"Well I have to go to the front. I'll see you guys later." Renji said scowling. Everyone went to stand in line facing the instructors. Ichigo was standing with Rukia on his right and Orihime on his left. The captains coming in next and they went to stand to the side.

"Hello my name is Lallie Miosa and I'll be over-seeing your exam today. Before we get started I'll introduce you to all of the Captains and Lieutenants. I'll call their squad numbers and than their names. First, the Head-Captain of the first Division, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. And his Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe" The instructor said cheerfully.

An old bald man came up with a haori and another old man with white hair and a lieutenant's badge came up and bowed before Lallie spoke again.

"Next are the Second Division Captain Soifon and her Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda. After that it's Third Division Captain Gin Ichimaru and his Lieutenant Aya Shunise; the Fourth Division Captain Retsu Unohana and her Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu; the Fifth Division Captain Sosuke Aizen and his Lieutenant Akito Ayato; the Sixth Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and his Lieutenant Ginjirō Shirogane; the Seventh Division Captain Sajin Komamura and his Lieutenant Tai Sakei; the Eighth Division Captain Shunsui Kyōraku and his Lieutenant Nanao Ise; the Ninth Division Captain Kaname Tōsen and his Lieutenant Makoto Iêtea; the Tenth Division Captain Tõshirõ Hitsugaya and his Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto; the Eleventh Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and his Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi; the Twelfth Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi; and last but not least the Thirteenth Division Captain Jūshirō Ukitake. Now that the introductions are done, when I call your name you will come up and perform the following in order, first Kidõ: Bakudō than Hadõ. After that Hakuda. Than Hohõ. And last but not least Zanjutsu. After that you will go back in line and I will call someone else's name. Let's begin with Abalie, Megumi."

A short black-haired girl came out. Orihime gripped Ichigo's hand, causing Ichigo to look at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so nervous Ichigo, what if I don't make it?" Orihime asked nervously.

"Relax, you'll do fine." Ichigo smiled reassuringly at her. She smiled back.

"Abarai, Renji."

* * *

"So, what do you think of him? Is that one of them." Gin asked curiously.

"Yes. That's one of them." Aizen replied looking at Renji.

"Who are the others?"

"The Kurosaki twins, Momo Hinamori, and Izuru Kira. Though I heard the Kurosaki girl wasn't anything special." Aizen said smiling.

"Yes she's a shy little thing, isn't she?" Gin said.

"Yes, oh looks like Abarai is terrible at Kidõ." Aizen said, laughing lightly.

"Yes, he made it explode onto himself. I wonder if he'll even pass." Gin said amusedly.

"Byotsuya, Hazuki"

"Well then let's watch the show shall we?" Aizen asked happily.

"We shall." Gin replied.

* * *

"My, my, this taking very long." Gin said with a smile.

"It is, hopefully it won't take much longer." Aizen said, frowning.

"Hinamori, Momo"

"Finally someone we need to watch." Gin's smile widened.

"Yes, let's see her skills." Aizen said happily.

Momo did perfectly on her Kidõ, but she had a little trouble with the rest.

"She's quite talented." Aizen said smiling.

"Yes, she is." Gin said.

* * *

"Kira, Izuru"

"What a talented boy. Though he's quite shy," Gin said, the same smile still on his face.

"Yes, very," Aizen said with a smile of his own.

"Kuchiki, Rukia"

"Why not her though?" Gin asked.

"She's very talented in Kidõ, but her brother, Byakuya, already placed her into squad 13. She would have been a great addition, but Byakuya won't have it." Aizen said.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo"

"My, my, that boy is quite a beauty. Don't you think Sõsuke?" Gin asked, licking his lips.

"Yes, he is; that's why I'm making him mine. And he's very talented too. That's very good." Aizen said, practically drooling.

"Kurosaki, Orihime"

"That girl is quite a sight, though her brother is much more beautiful. She's not very talented though." Gin said observing.

"Yes, she's not worth it. We'll let someone else have her. The rest will be in my squad. Ichigo Kurosaki will be mine." Aizen said determinedly.

"Lousirae, Hiro"

* * *

"That concludes this exam. Your scores will be up tomorrow on the bulletin, along with your squad. Remember, your final score must be at least 60 to have passed. Each is worth 25 points. If you don't pass you have to be here another year. And last but not least, when you see your score and squad number tomorrow, please go immediately to your squad barracks. Thank you, that is all. Have a goodnight."

"Man it's already time to go to sleep. C'mon let's go." Ichigo said, slightly annoyed.

* * *

When they woke up, everyone ran to the bulletin board.

"Hey guys, I scored high; my final score is 85. I saw all of ours and we all passed. Renji has 60, Momo 70, Izuru 72, Ichigo 85, and Orihime 62. Orihime and I are in squad 13. The rest of you are in squad 5." Rukia said happily.

"I guess we should get going, then. I wish I had squad 10. I don't really like that Aizen guy." Ichigo said, frowning.

"That's Captain Aizen and he's wonderful," Momo huffed.

"Yeah, yeah let's just go."

* * *

When they got there, everybody was standing in a line, so they went to stand in the line too. Soon, the Captain came out.

"Hello my name is Sõsuke Aizen and I'm your Captain." Aizen said, smiling seductively at Ichigo.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update for a long time, but I've been ill. I had a cyst and now I have a thyroid problem so I won't be updating very often, but I'll try. Please review.**

**Pairings- One-sided Aizen/Ichigo, Momo/Aizen; Byakuya/Ichigo, Renji/Rukia, OC/Orihime**

**Beta: MysticPuffin**

* * *

Ichigo was really creeped out. His Captain was staring at him the whole time he was talking about what he expects in his division. He kept calling on Ichigo and glared at Renji when he talked to him.

Ichigo shuddered just thinking about the Captain. He was going to see his brother in the 11th division barracks with the hope that Shiro knew something about that Aizen freak. He didn't know why Momo even liked him. When he got there, he was greeted by a bald guy and some guy with feathers.

"Well hello there, I'm Ikkaku Madarame and this is Yumichika Ayasegawa, and who might you be? I've never seen you here before. Though there is a guy who looks a lot like you in this division." Baldy said.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and Shirosaki Kurosaki is my big brother. I'm from the 5th division." Ichigo said.

"Oh, so you're Shiro's baby brother," Ikkaku said with a grin.

"I'm not a baby." Ichigo said, an irritated frown on his face.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Shiro asked as he emerged from the barracks.

"Your baby brother is here to see you, Shiro," Ikkaku said, grinning evilly. Shiro grinned.

"So, Ichigo how can I help you little brother?" Ichigo scowled.

"Shut up, I need to talk to you in private."

* * *

"So you want to know about Aizen, huh?" Shiro asked, amused.

"Yeah, he just gives me the creeps," Ichigo said, staring at the ground. Shiro sighed.

"Truthfully, I don't know much about the guy, but I heard he's really nice. Look Ichi, why don't you ask a captain, they might know more about him?"

"Don't call me that. Who should I ask?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Well, you know personally two captains; the Head Captain, our grandfather, or Byakuya Kuchiki, your fiancé. I suggest the latter." Shiro said smiling.

"I guess Byakuya would be the best choice." Ichigo said, getting up.

Yeah that's right, the Head Captain, Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto is Ichigo's grandfather. He's Masaki's grandfather. Ichigo's grandfather is much too bossy and old fashioned. The only reason he allowed Ichigo's mother and father to marry was because Isshin is from a noble family, and on one condition: that he arranges the marriages for their kids. When Ichigo was born, Head Captain Yamamoto decided that he should marry Byakuya Kuchiki, another noble. Even though he was widowed five years prior, Byakuya agreed.

* * *

When Ichigo arrived in 6th squad barracks, he asked to see Captain Kuchiki.

"Ichigo, how may I help you?" Byakuya asked. Ichigo took in a breath.

"What do you know about Aizen?"

"Excuse me? How rude of you to ask me that. It's Captain Aizen to you." Byakuya reprimanded.

"Of course Byakuya, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I just want to know because he really creeps me out." Ichigo said nervously. Byakuya sighed.

"It's fine, but I don't really know much about Captain Aizen. He and I don't talk much, but from what I gather he's a nice man. Why does he creep you out?"

"Because he kept staring at me the whole time when he introduced himself," Ichigo said with a huff.

"He is probably just curious. You are the former 10th Division Captain's son and the Head Captain's great grandson, after all."

"He didn't ogle Orihime-he didn't even pay attention to her! And I don't want to be in his division, I want to be in the 10th division. I hate Aizen, he's probably the weakest captain ever." Ichigo said angrily. Byakuya stared hard at Ichigo.

"You're being rude again, Ichigo. It's Captain Aizen to you. He's not a weak captain, just mediocre. And you are not in the 10th Division, so get over it. Orihime is in the 13th Division, so I don't see why he would have a reason to look at her; she's not in his division." Ichigo scowled unhappily.

"Fine, whatever Byakuya, see you later." After Ichigo left Byakuya shook his head.

"What a rude boy. I need to fix that soon, before I marry him."

* * *

Ichigo got back to the 5th Division barracks.

"Hey Ichigo, are ya coming? It's time to go to lunch. Me, Momo, and Izuru were just going there." Renji said, grinning.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Maybe we should invite Rukia and Orihime?" Ichigo said with a smile.

"We can't, its squads only. We went to Aizen and he told us that." Renji said, annoyed.

Ichigo smirked. "Renji is it because you like Rukia? I'm sure Byakuya won't like that."

"Captain Kuchiki is engaged to you, so he shouldn't be angry. Besides, I don't care what he thinks." Renji said proudly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever; let's just go before Momo becomes angry that we kept her waiting." Ichigo said.

* * *

"I don't understand Momo, why don't you just ask Captain Hitsugaya to help you?" Izuru asked curiously. Momo blushed.

"Because even if Tõshirõ helped me, I want Captain Aizen to help me. Captain Aizen is amazing."

"Really, because from what Byakuya told me, he's nothing special." Ichigo said happily, causing Momo to huff.

"Captain Aizen is the most amazing captain ever. Captain Kuchiki can go and…"

"Now, now, please respect Captain Kuchiki. Being disrespectful towards a captain is against the law, after all." A voice said behind them. They turned around and saw Captain Aizen standing there smiling.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Captain Aizen. I didn't mean to be disrespectful to Captain Kuchiki. Please forgive me, Captain Aizen." Momo flushed.

"There's no need for any apologies…I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name." Aizen said apologetically.

"M-Momo Hinamori, and these are my friends, Izuru Kira, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Renji Abarai." Momo said smiling.

"It's very nice to meet you. Ichigo could I talk to you please, in my office?" Aizen giving him a friendly smile.

"Why?" Ichigo asked irritated. Momo hit him on the head.

"Ichigo, be respectful to Captain Aizen. Go with him now!"

Ichigo grumbled. "Fine, whatever, Momo."

* * *

"So Ichigo, how is your family?" Aizen asked softly.

"Um…fine." Ichigo answered awkwardly.

"That's very good. What about you're training? Is someone helping you right now?" Aizen asked. Ichigo scowled.

"No one's training me, but my training's fine." Aizen frowned.

"Somebody should be training you, Ichigo. How about I train you?"

"Uh, no thank you, Captain. I could always ask my father to train me. Or even Byakuya, so it should be fine."

"That's nonsense, you should be trained right away. Besides that, I would like to train you myself, so how about it?" Ichigo was uncomfortable.

"No, thank you, really. I'm fine, I don't need to train right now." Aizen purred seductively and leaned closer to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, as your captain, I insist I train you." Ichigo shuddered.

"No thank you. I have to meet Byakuya now, but you train Momo, she really wants you to train her. Bye." Ichigo ran out quickly. Aizen scowled.

"Why can't he accept my training? More importantly, why can't he just fall for my seductive charms?"

"Well, Captain Aizen, I just found out something interesting. Captain Kuchiki is betrothed to Ichigo Kurosaki. We must be careful and cautious or Byakuya will surely kill us both." A shadow said. Aizen grunted.

"You're right, Gin. There's still plenty of time. We must be patient. Ichigo Kurosaki, I swear you will be mine."

* * *

"Byakuya, please train me." Ichigo said, looking right into Byakuya's eyes.

"You have a captain who can train you." Byakuya said, annoyed.

"Please, Aizen is too weak and I think you're much better."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Ichigo frowned.

"Byakuya please, I think Aizen came on to me." Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?"

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review. I must get at least 10 reviews in order to write the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. This is the only time I'm putting up a disclaimer.**

**A/N: This is a Byakuya/Ichigo story, but Aizen is the main antagonist, so he'll be there a lot. This is also MPreg.**

**Beta: MysticPuffin**

* * *

Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"He came onto me. Please Byakuya, you have to help me." Ichigo pleaded.

"What proof do you have that he 'came onto you'?" Byakuya asked patiently.

"Well, uh, he leaned close to me and he sounded husky and stuff." Ichigo said, blushing. Byakuya sighed.

"That's not enough proof. I can't help you."

"What! You don't believe me? What kind of fiancée are you?" Ichigo yelled angrily. Byakuya glared.

"Quiet! Insolent, rude boy, you are being very disrespectful. There is no proof; you might have misunderstood. If you don't like him, then just stay away from him. Next time you try a serious accusation; make sure it's something more than that, like touching. As for training, I cannot. You must ask your Captain for permission and he must give me a written okay." Ichigo sighed.

"I'm sorry Byakuya I shouldn't have yelled at you. There's another thing I wanted to ask you, when is the family dinner?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"You have forgotten? It's tomorrow, I expect you to wear nice clothes. Both of our clans' will be there. We will also be setting our marriage date."

"Thank-you Byakuya, I will be leaving now, bye." Ichigo said and left sighing.

Byakuya sighed. "Gingirõ"

"Yes, Captain?" A man with short brown hair and black eyes came in.

"Tell our 5th seat, Mizuiro Kojima to come here." Byakuya said expectedly.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Ichigo bumped into someone and saw that it was Renji.

"Hey, Ichigo. Why are ya in a hurry?" Renji asked curiously.

"Because I want to talk to Rukia about her ass of a brother." Ichigo said, annoyed.

"Why, what happened?"

"Aizen hit on me and I told Byakuya and all he had to say was that I have no proof. Those bastards." Ichigo huffed angrily. Renji grew angry.

"What! I'll kill that bastard."

"What? Who, Byakuya?"

"No, Aizen, Byakuya's always been a bastard, but he doesn't mean to hurt you." Renji said.

"Yeah, I know. Don't kill Aizen, you'll get arrested. Let's just go to Rukia and complain to her about her brother." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Yeah sure."

* * *

"Captain, the 7th seat Kojima is here." The 6th division lieutenant said.

"Send him in." Byakuya said in a bored tone.

A short boy with black hair and black eyes came in. "You wanted to see me Captain?"

"Yes, Mizuiro I have a mission for you. I need you to keep an eye on Captain Aizen for me and report everything back to me. If anyone asks you something just tell them you're visiting a friend." Captain Kuchiki said.

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Rukia, all he ever talks about is me being rude. He always rejects everything I say! He's supposed to be my fiancée. Why do I even have to marry a guy and not a girl!" Ichigo rambled, causing Rukia to laugh.

"Ichigo, big brother always follows the rules. I'm sure that he would kill Captain Aizen if there wasn't such a rule against it. He corrects your rudeness because he cares for you; he would never do that to a stranger. He did break a rule for you, you know."

"Oh, what rule?" Ichigo said frowning.

"You disrespected Captain Aizen on many occasions and he didn't report it or punish you." Ichigo sighed.

"Fine, whatever. What about the fact that I have to marry a GUY!"

"It's simple Ichigo, you're feminine. Your face is a lot like your mothers. There aren't a lot of people big brother would marry or even consider marrying. He was really sad when Lady Hisana died, so The Head Captain decided he needed someone else. So that's when you and Orihime were born and big brother had a choice and he chose you. At least that's what he told me when I asked." Rukia said smiling.

"I don't get why he didn't just choose Orihime." Ichigo said sighing.

"It's because he swore to never love another woman again, at least not in the romantic sense. Orihime would eventually grow up to be a woman. You on the other hand would be a man. It's all so romantic." Rukia swooned while Renji laughed.

"Well, uh, Rukia do you know what would be even more romantic?"

"What" Rukia asked him critically.

"If you went out with me." Renji said laughing and blushing madly. Rukia flushed.

"Well, I'd have to asked big brother permission." Renji deflated.

"Great I'll never get a date."

"Ichigo!" someone yelled.

"Huh" Ichigo turned around and saw Orihime running to them.

"Hi, Ichigo. I talked to Captain Ukitake and he said that I could probably be transferred to the 10th division in a few months. I mean I like the 13th division, but I really want to be in the 10th." Orihime said smiling.

"That's great Orihime. I wish my captain was as great as yours or great at all. He's just a jackass." Ichigo puffed.

"Hey, Ichigo, we should get going. The sun's going down and Captain Aizen said we had to be there by 7pm." Renji said.

* * *

Momo and Izuru were eating dinner when Ichigo and Renji came back.

"Hey Momo, Izuru where's lieutenant Ayato?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Oh, uh he's over there talking to the 3rd seat, Ami Suzechi I think. Why?" Momo asked smiling. Ichigo smiled back.

"Thanks, I need to ask him permission to talk to Captain Aizen." Momo beamed happily.

"You're finally respecting Captain Aizen."

"Not really. You're just too in love with him that you would get angry if I said something disrespectful about him." Ichigo said with a smirk. Momo huffed.

"Captain Aizen is amazing, Ichigo."

"Yeah, yeah, look Renji and I have to go and talk to Aizen." Ichigo said, leaving with Renji.

"It's Captain Aizen, Ichigo." Momo yelled angrily.

Izuru sighed. "Just let it go, Momo."

* * *

"Lieutenant Ayato!" Ichigo called. Akito Ayato turned around.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Can Renji and I talk to Captain Aizen? Please?" Ichigo asked.

"Why do you need to see the Captain?" Akito asked. Renji sighed.

"We would like his permission to train with Captain Kuchiki." Ayato eyed them skeptically.

"Fine I'll tell him you want to see him. What are your names?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai, sir." Ichigo answered.

* * *

"Welcome Renji and Ichigo. How can I help you?" Aizen asked, smiling.

"Sir, Renji and I would like to train with Captain Kuchiki." Ichigo said nervously. Aizen frowned at Ichigo.

"I cannot let both of you train with Captain Kuchiki. One of you must train with me. Ichigo, would you let your friend go to Captain Kuchiki and let me train you?"

"No sir, I will train with you and Ichigo can train with Captain Kuchiki." Renji said, determinedly.

"Renji, I must insist that you train with Captain Kuchiki and Ichigo train with me." Aizen said with frustration.

"NO! Ichigo isn't yours Aizen, so leave him alone. He has a fiancée, Captain Kuchiki. I hate you and I hate this fucking squad. I want to be in squad 6 and Ichigo wants to be in squad 10, so leave us the fuck alone. Stay AWAY from Ichigo! GOT THAT?!" Renji yelled angrily, causing Aizen to frown deeply.

"Renji, you are being very disrespectful to your captain. That cannot go unpunished. I will talk to the Head Captain about your behavior. Since I have to deal with Renji's punishment, Ichigo I give you permission to train with Captain Kuchiki, for now. You two are dismissed."

* * *

"Renji let's go talk to my great-grandfather." Ichigo said.

"Why? It's great, maybe I'll go to another squad." Renji said smiling.

"No, the punishment is much bigger. You could get kicked out of Seireitei, or get jailed. We need to talk to him about a lesser punishment."

"Fine"

* * *

"Please, great-grandfather. It's just that Captain Aizen provoked him." Ichigo pleaded.

"It does not change the fact that he disrespected a Captain. It cannot go unpunished." Yamamoto said.

"Please, I can vouch for him that this is the first he ever disrespected a captain." Yamamoto sighed.

"He will be punished, but this the only time I will give him the lesser punishment than he would have been given."

"Thank-you great-grandfather," Ichigo said with a joyous grin.

"Renji Abarai will be put on probation and be moved to squad 11, effective immediately." Yamamoto said.

"Thank-you so much, great-grandfather." Ichigo said, hugging him.

"Ichigo, how is your progress going with your fiancée?" Ichigo looked thoughtful.

"It's doing fine, sir."

"That's good, you are dismissed. I will see you tomorrow at dinner." Yamamoto said going back to his desk.

* * *

**A/N: So how did you like it? Please review. Can someone please become my beta? I will post another chapter when I have 10 or more reviews. Ciao=)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I'm late updating, but in my defense I accidentally shaved off one of my finger nails. It hurts like hell, and the doctor forbade me from doing anything with my hand that involves using my finger. Now it's almost healed, thank god. So anyway here's the next chapter. Please review. Also the timeline in this story is different than in Bleach. This chapter will have a time skip.**

**Olivia: I don't want to spoil the story, but they will get married.**

**Hotaru Jaegerjaquez: Yes, Orihime and Ichigo are twins.**

**Elder-Melda: Byaichi is actually my favorite Bleach pairing. There will be Aizichi, just one-sided. Byakuya will be nicer to Ichigo in the future.**

**Beta- MysticPuffin**

* * *

Ichigo was sitting in Byakuya's office staring at him.

"Ichigo, if this is about Captain Aizen again, then it better be good." Byakuya said stoically.

"It's not, well partially." Ichigo said grinning. Byakuya sighed.

"What is it?"

"Aizen said you could train me." Ichigo said happily.

"I haven't received any note about it yet. When I do, I'll train you." Byakuya said, causing Ichigo to frown in annoyance.

"His exact words were, and I quote 'Since I have to deal with Renji's punishment, Ichigo; I give you permission to train with Captain Kuchiki, for now.' So we should start training."

"Ichigo, I need a note from him to train you. I'll talk to him today and get the note. Now then, at 4:00 today both of our clans will be there, so you can't disrespect a Captain, or anybody with a higher rank than you. You have to be on your best behavior." Byakuya said expectedly.

"I'll try to be on my best behavior, but I'm not sure since Goat Face will be there." Ichigo said, unhappily scowling. Byakuya narrowed his eyes in irritation.

"Who is Goat Face?"

"My dad." Byakuya scowled angrily at Ichigo.

"Disrespectful child, you will call him father at all times and you won't get into fights do you understand? If you do I won't train you."

Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"Fine, I'll behave."

* * *

Ichigo was walking to lunch in the 5th squad barracks.

"Stupid Byakuya, blackmailing me," he mumbled to himself.

"Hey Ichigo, over here!" Momo and Izuru yelled from their table. Ichigo went over to Izuru and Momo.

"Hey guys."

"It's so quiet here without Renji." Izuru said sadly.

"Yeah, but that's what he gets for disrespecting Captain Aizen." Momo said snobbishly as Ichigo shook his head.

"I miss Renji, but I'm glad he's not stuck with Aizen anymore, unlike us. Maybe I should disrespect him in front of great-grandfather, maybe then I would get transferred."

Before Momo could yell at Ichigo, Aizen interrupted.

"Ichigo, that won't work. Momo please meet me tomorrow in the afternoon for training. And Izuru please come to my office, we have to discuss something."

"Thank-you Captain Aizen, I won't disappoint you." Momo beamed happily while Ichigo glared at him.

"I'm sure you won't. Izuru please come with me." Aizen said with a gentle smile.

"Of course, Captain." Izuru replied in a confused tone before leaving with Aizen.

"Is he in trouble?" Ichigo asked concerned. Momo smiled at him.

"I don't think so; unlike you he doesn't do anything bad."

Yeah, yeah." Ichigo said, starting to eat his lunch.

* * *

"Hey Izuru, what did Aizen want?" Ichigo asked curiously, sitting on the grass. Izuru sighed and went over to Ichigo.

"He said that I'll be transferring to the 4th division tonight." he replied sadly.

"What? Why? Isn't the 4th division healers only?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Yeah, but Captain Aizen thinks that I belong there, instead of here." Izuru replied, in the same sad tone.

"That bastard" Ichigo said angrily, causing Izuru to smile.

"Its fine, besides don't you have that dinner to go to?"

Ichigo frowned.

"Don't remind me."

* * *

Ichigo sat at the center table next to Orihime and Byakuya. Next to Orihime sat Shirosaki, then Yuzu, Karin, Masaki, Isshin, Captain Yamamoto, Ginrei Kuchiki, Sõjun Kuchiki, Mayumi Kuchiki, Aiko Kuchiki, and Rukia Kuchiki. The other tables were filled with other clan members.

"So, Captain Kuchiki, tell us how is your relationship with my great-grandson, Ichigo, going?" the Head Captain asked.

"It's going well, sir." Byakuya answered.

"That's good because I want you two to get married in two months time." Captain Yamamoto replied and Masaki gasped.

"Grandfather, don't you think that's too soon? My baby isn't old enough yet."

"She's right, my idiot son is too young." Isshin added happily.

"That's nonsense, Ichigo will be getting married in two months and that's final." Captain Yamamoto declared, glaring hatefully at Isshin.

"I agree, Head Captain, it's crucial for Byakuya and Ichigo to marry as soon as possible." Ginrei added stoically.

"Fine, but Goat F-"Ichigo was silenced by Byakuya's 'If you say it, I won't train you' glare.

* * *

"So, when are you getting married?" Renji asked curiously. Ichigo sighed in annoyance.

"2 months, that will be June 15."

"Well, Byakuya was happy. I think he's glad to get married so soon." Rukia said, happily smiling.

"Well, he's the only one. I mean it's not that I don't want to get married, I do and it will also, hopefully, get rid of Aizen; it's just that I think it's too soon." Ichigo said with a frown. Momo smiled.

"Even though you disrespected Captain Aizen, I won't yell at you, this time."

"Hey guys, did you hear, Orihime's transfer was postponed? They want to station her in Karakura Town for a month, after your wedding of course." Rukia said, grimacing.

"She must be devastated." Izuru said sadly. Rukia looked at the floor.

"She says she's not, but I think otherwise."

Renji suddenly grinned.

"Renji, what are you grinning about? Do you think my sister being sad is good thing?" Ichigo asked, glaring angrily.

"No, the week before your wedding, all the captains are going to assess us and transfer us to the right squad, if we don't belong there." Renji answered happily.

"So?" Ichigo asked, causing Renji to frown in annoyance.

"So? So that means you might not be in Aizen's squad anymore." At this, Ichigo grinned.

"Finally, something to celebrate. I might get away from Aizen." Momo huffed angrily.

"Captain Aizen is an amazing captain and you should be happy you're in his squad." Momo said, slapping Ichigo on the head.

Ichigo shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

June 8

"I don't know, I mean everyone that was supposed to be transferred were already transferred." Ichigo said sadly and Rukia sighed.

"That's not true, besides the new lieutenants weren't assigned yet. You have a bankai already, so you're sure to become one. I wonder who'll take Lieutenant Shiba's place." Ichigo gave Rukia a hug.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault."

Lieutenant Kaien Shiba was killed 2 weeks ago by Rukia Kuchiki. He was possessed by a hollow and attacked Rukia; in order to defend herself she had to kill him, but she blames herself. Rukia now had tears in her eyes.

"It is my fault, I killed him."

Someone cleared their voice. They saw that it was Lieutenant Ise, Lieutenant Hisagi, and Lieutenant Matsumoto.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, please come with us." Lieutenant Hisagi said.

"Okay, I'll see you later Rukia." Ichigo said, smiling apologetically at Rukia.

"Okay, I have to go see big Brother anyways." Rukia smiled happily.

* * *

Ichigo, Renji, Momo, and Izuru were sitting in the lieutenants meeting room.

"As you four know, Lieutenants Aya Shunise, Akito Ayato, and Gingirõ Shirogane were promoted to the 0 Division, and Lieutenant Kaien Shiba died. So we have 4 available positions. On behalf of the 13 Court Guard Squads Lieutenants, we present to you, Izuru Kira the position of 3rd Division Lieutenant. Do you accept?" Shûhei asked with a smile.

"I accept." Izuru said, smiling nervously. Shûhei calmly smiled.

"I was nervous too, last month when I received my promotion. I think Lieutenant Iba was too."

"Don't be so serious, it's a great opportunity. Anyway, Momo Hinamori, if you'll accept, we appoint you the 5th Division Lieutenant." Rangiku smiled happily.

"I accept. I'm so happy, I'm Captain Aizen's lieutenant!" Momo beamed happily. Ichigo shook his head at Momo in disappointment.

"You know, I really don't see what you see in Aizen. He's a joke." Momo gasped, then hit Ichigo in anger.

"Captain Aizen is the best."

"Moving on, Renji Abarai, we appoint you to be the 6th Division Lieutenant, do you accept?" Nanao asked seriously.

"I accept." Renji said, smiling. Nanao gave him his badge.

"Great, and last but not least, Ichigo Kurosaki, we appoint you to be the 13th Division Lieutenant, do you accept?" Ichigo almost jumped in happiness.

"Yes, thank you so much. I don't have to be with Aizen anymore." Nanao gave him his badge.

"That's great, tomorrow your duties as Lieutenants start."

* * *

"See Ichigo; no more Aizen. Now that you're in the 13th, you have nothing to worry about anymore." Renji said happily as he ate lunch.

"Yeah you're right." Ichigo answered smiling happily, eating his own lunch.

"Please, can you ask permission of Captain Kuchiki for me to ask Rukia to be my date to your wedding?" Renji gave a pleading look to Ichigo.

"Why don't you ask him, you're his lieutenant now." Ichigo asked skeptically.

"Yeah, but you're his fiancée, he'll listen to you. Please I beg of you." Renji begged with sad eyes. Ichigo shook his head.

"Tch, I can't believe I'm doing this." Renji hugged Ichigo in happiness.

"Thanks, Ichigo."

* * *

"So anyway, please can they just go together?" Ichigo asked Byakuya sweetly.

"No"

"What? Come on Byakuya, please." Ichigo begged and Byakuya sighed.

"No, I don't want my little sister to go out with him."

"Please Byakuya, I'll do anything." Ichigo was begging on his knees.

"Fine, for the date. Tomorrow I'll be training you extra hard. Now that you have learned bankai, I'm going to teach you how to control it." Byakuya answered in complete seriousness. Ichigo gulped in apprehension.

"Yeah, fine."

* * *

"You owe me big time." Ichigo said as he walked out of the 6th Division barracks.

"He said yes?" Renji asked hopeful.

"Yeah" Ichigo answered smiling. Ichigo looked to the left and saw Aizen walking towards them.

"Ichigo, I heard about your promotion, congratulations, though I was hoping you would be my lieutenant. I personally asked them, but unfortunately, Captain Ukitake asked first for you."Aizen smiled seductively as he spoke. Ichigo scowled unhappily.

"It may be unfortunate for you, but it's fortunate for me. Anyways I'm getting married next week to Byakuya, so stay away from me."

Aizen frowned. "Now, now Ichigo, is that anyway to talk to a captain?"

"I don't care. I'm warning you, you better not do anything to Momo." Ichigo warned.

"Momo is completely safe. Now would you like to get some sake with me?" Aizen asked flirtatiously. Renji growled and Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"No thanks, I would say I have plans, but I'd be lying. I just don't want to go out with you, ever." With that both Renji and Ichigo walked away. Aizen balled up his fist.

"So are you going to give up on that boy?" Gin asked coming out of the shadows, smiling.

"No, Ichigo Kurosaki will be mine." Aizen said angrily.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review.**

**Ichigo will become pregnant soon, so please vote what do you want Ichigo to have? And please specify a name.**

**A)Boy**

**B)Girl**

**C)Twins Fraternal boy x boy, boy x girl, girl x girl**

**D)Twins Identical boy x boy, girl x girl**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please review.**

* * *

June 14

Ichigo was sitting in his lieutenant's office, doing paperwork when Renji burst through the door looking excited.

"Ichigo are you excited that tomorrow you're getting married?" Renji asked happily.

"No," Ichigo scowled unhappily.

"Why not?" Renji asked in confusion.

"Because I...I'm too young, I mean, I'm not even 18! Byakuya's like 100 or something." Ichigo replied, irritated. Renji chuckled.

"Aren't there any benefits to you getting married to Captain Kuchiki?"

"Well there is one: Aizen will be off my back." Ichigo smiled, but Renji sneered bitterly.

"I hate him; I hope he stops too."

"Yeah…" Whatever Ichigo was going to say was interrupted as the door was opened by a nervous-looking, petite girl.

"Ex-excuse me, C-Captain Kurosaki, C-Captain Kuchiki asked f-for you to go to the K-Kuchiki Mansion." The girl stuttered out nervously. Ichigo sighed unhappily.

"Thank-you," Ichigo looked back at Renji and scowled, while the girl left. "I don't understand why he wants me there now."

Renji grinned amusingly.

"I don't know, but standing up Captain Kuchiki would be suicidal." Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"I know, Renji, that's why I'm going."

* * *

Ichigo arrived at the Kuchiki Mansion, looking for Byakuya. He saw a maid cleaning the floor and went over to her.

"Excuse me, do you know where Captain Kuchiki is?" Ichigo asked politely. She looked up and nodded her head.

"Lord Kuchiki is in the garden, feeding the fish."

Ichigo smiled in thanks. He went around the building and into the garden, where he saw Byakuya standing and looking at the pond. Ichigo cleared his throat as he approached him.

"A squad member said you wanted to see me?"

Byakuya didn't turn around; instead he kept looking at the pond.

"Yes, I wanted to remind you of our vows."

"What about them?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"It's a Kuchiki tradition to make up our own, so you have to too." Byakuya turned halfway to look at Ichigo, who froze.

"So I have to write my own vow?" Byakuya sighed.

"It's not that difficult, I already wrote mine."

"Fine" Ichigo said, annoyed. Byakuya's eyes softened.

"It's late; you should get home and sleep."

* * *

Ichigo came home and saw Orihime sitting outside.

"Hey, shouldn't you be going to bed?" Ichigo asked softly. Orihime looked at Ichigo and smiled.

"Yeah, but the stars calm me." Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why are you worried?" Orihime smiled solemnly at her twin.

"You're getting married, while I haven't even found anyone. Also I'm nervous about going to the world of the living; I've never been on my own before. Did you know that I'm leaving the day after tomorrow?" Ichigo smiled softly.

"It's okay that you don't have someone to get married to. You're only seventeen; you're too young I'm too young. I'm being forced to marry Byakuya, besides look at Shiro, he's older than us and he doesn't have anyone."

Orihime smiled uncertainty.

"I know but-"

"No buts, and there's nothing to worry about. It's just the world of the living. All you have to do is hunt hollows; nothing bad is going to happen to you. Besides you're only going for a month." Ichigo said reassuringly and Orihime smiled.

"I guess you're right. It's just the world of the living; what could happen?"

"Exactly, well it's getting late, we should go to bed." Ichigo said tiredly.

* * *

June 15

Ichigo woke up when he felt his bed dip. He looked up and saw his mom. Masaki smiled warmly at Ichigo.

"I'm glad you're awake, Ichigo. It's your wedding day." Ichigo grimaced unhappily.

"Do I have to get married?" Masaki giggled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Yes, honey, you do. Byakuya will be a great husband to you."

"But he's so cold!" Ichigo complained. "Besides wasn't goat face supposed to start crying already?"

Masaki gave him a look.

"Your father is in bed crying about how he dreaded this day, when you would get married. He loves you very much, my little strawberry, and so do I; as do your brother and sisters." Ichigo smiled warmly at her.

"I know, but I don't want to get married."

"Honey, is it just Byakuya or in general?" Masaki asked smiling. Ichigo groaned in annoyance.

"In general, and I still have to write a stupid vow."

"Well you better get started then, it's already 10." Masaki patted Ichigo and walked to the door. She turned around and saw Ichigo getting up and smiled.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting having lunch with Renji.

"God, I have a headache from writing that stupid vow," he complained, causing Renji to grin.

"So what did you write in the vow?" Ichigo scowled in irritation.

"You'll hear it in the wedding."

"Yeah I will, so how-hey isn't that Aizen?" Renji asked in confusion.

Ichigo looked to the right and saw Aizen eating lunch with Momo!

"Yeah, and he's with Momo!" Ichigo exclaimed with anger while Renji growled.

"Well let's go before the bastard does something to her." Ichigo nodded and they walked up to their table. Ichigo immediately turned to face Momo.

"Hey, Momo, isn't it time to get ready for my wedding?" Momo's eyes widened.

"Oh my, you're right! I'm sorry, Captain Aizen, but I have to go get ready." She grabbed her things and shunpo'd away. Ichigo turned back to Aizen and glared angrily.

"What were you doing with Momo?" Aizen looked at Ichigo calmly.

"I was having lunch with her." Renji flushed with anger.

"Stay away from her, you bastard." Aizen smiled at Renji.

"Foul language towards a Captain. I thought you would have learned the first time, Abarai."

Renji cringed, while Ichigo pursed his lips.

"Please forgive Renji, he's in a bad mood today, Captain Aizen." Ichigo practically spat the Captain out. Aizen's smile widened.

"Alright, since you asked, Ichigo. Now that's over with, how would you like have dinner with me next week?" Ichigo scowled in annoyance.

"With all due respect sir, did you forget that I'm getting married in three hours?" Ichigo hissed the 'sir' part. Aizen frowned darkly.

"No, I am attending it after all." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"You're not invited." Aizen smiled wickedly.

"But I am; all Captains are invited." Ichigo groaned.

"I have to go get ready and so does Renji. Please leave me alone." As they left, a frowning Aizen was left behind.

"So, Captain Aizen, what are you gonna do? The boy is getting married today."

"Don't worry Gin, he will be mine." Without turning around Aizen left the smiling Gin Ichimaru in the shadows.

* * *

Ichigo was standing inside the Kuchiki Mansion, in a girls' wedding kimono.

"I don't understand why I have to wear a girls' kimono." Masaki smiled kindly.

"Because, Ichigo, you're the girl in the relationship." Ichigo sighed in annoyance, scowling down at the white kimono with red strawberries on it.

They heard the wedding music and Ichigo put a smile on his face as his mom took his arm. Yuzu went first; she was wearing a pink kimono with red flowers on it, carrying a bouquet with pink and red flowers. Karin was next; she was wearing a blue kimono with green triangles on it. After that it was Orihime with Shiro, Orihime was wearing an orange kimono with pink roses on it. Shiro was wearing a dark blue kimono. Then it was Ichigo's and Masaki's turn, Masaki was wearing a dark red kimono with circles on it.

As Ichigo walked down the aisle, he saw his dad standing there in a dark green kimono, crying. Rukia and Momo were there too, wearing purple kimonos with white bunnies on it. He then saw Renji and Izuru standing next to Byakuya. They were wearing dark blue kimonos. Then finally, he saw Byakuya. He was wearing a dark blue men's kimono and he was looking at Ichigo, smiling. Ichigo finally reached Byakuya and stood facing him. The head Captain was standing at the podium, in his captain's uniform.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered today for this union of these two men, in soul reaper matrimony. Marriage is the uniting of two people, and a journey towards the unity of two hearts. It thrives on the love that you have for each other and grows deeper as each of you grow older. May you never forget this day and may your hearts be blessed as you often reflect on it. As you journey through life together, may you learn to trust each other, laugh together and speak often to one another. May your lives together be filled with joy, whether in times of peace or chaos, trouble or good fortune."

The head Captain smiled warmly at them.

"Will you please, now join hands as you join your lives together and face each other." They faced each other and smiled. The head Captain then looked at Byakuya.

"Byakuya, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to live together in the soul reaper estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

Byakuya looked at the head Captain, then at Ichigo.

"I do." The head Captain looked at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to live together in the soul reaper estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, as long as you both shall live?"

Ichigo looked from the head Captain to Byakuya.

"I do." The head Captain smiled and motioned for the parents to stand. Masaki stood with a crying Isshin, as Byakuya's parents stood too.

"Do you, parents of Byakuya and Ichigo, give this blessing to this marriage?"

"We do," They said in unison, or in Isshin's case, sobbed. The head Captain then motioned for the rest of the family to stand. They all stood smiling.

"Will you, as family of Byakuya and Ichigo, do all in your power to support and uphold this marriage?"

"We will," They replied in unison.

"May I have the rings?" The head Captain asked and a little boy from Byakuya's family gave him the rings. Byakuya took the first ring and looked up at Ichigo lovingly.

"Ichigo, I give you this ring as a reminder that all that I am, will forever be a part of you and as a symbol of my love for you as we embark on this journey together." Ichigo gave his hand to Byakuya as he put on the ring.

"Byakuya, I receive this ring as a reminder and a symbol that you will always love me and be a part of me." Ichigo then took the second ring and smiled at Byakuya.

"Byakuya, I give you this ring as a reminder that all that I am, will forever be a part of you and as a symbol of my love for you as we embark on this journey together." Byakuya gave Ichigo his hand as Ichigo put the ring Ichigo's finger.

"Ichigo, I receive this ring as a reminder and a symbol that you will always love me and be a part of me."

"Now Byakuya, please start with your vow." The head Captain smiled, looking at Byakuya. Byakuya smiled warmly at Ichigo.

"I, Byakuya Kuchiki, 28th Head of the Kuchiki family, Captain of the 6th division, give myself completely to you. As we share our lives together, I take you, Ichigo Kurosaki, to be my lawfully wedded husband. With deepest joy I receive you into my life that together we may be one. As is the King to His people, the kingdom, so I will be to you a loving and faithful husband. Always will I perform my headship over you even as the king does over me, knowing that His Lordship is one of the purest desires for my life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderness care. I promise I will live first unto the King rather than others or even you. I promise that I will lead our lives into a life of faith and hope in the King. Ever honoring the King's guidance by His spirit through the Soul Society, and so throughout life, no matter what may lie ahead of us, I pledge to you my life as a loving and faithful husband."

The head Captain smiled and looked at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, please start your vow." Ichigo was surprised on the inside as he smiled warmly at Byakuya.

"I, Ichigo Kurosaki, great grandson of the Head Captain, member of the main Kurosaki family, 13th division Lieutenant, take you, Byakuya Kuchiki, to be my beloved husband. With deepest joy I come into my new life with you. As you have pledged to me your life and love, I too happily give you my life, and in confidence submit myself to your headship as to the Lord. As is the kingdom in her relationship to the King, so I will be to you. Byakuya, I will live first unto our King and then unto you, loving you, obeying you, caring for you and ever seeking to please you. The King has prepared me for you and so I will ever strengthen, help, comfort, and encourage you. Therefore, throughout life, no matter what may be ahead of us, I pledge to you my life as an obedient and faithful husband."

Ichigo and Byakuya smiled at each other lovingly. The head Captain looked at the audience then at Ichigo and Byakuya and smiled.

"Byakuya and Ichigo, you have just sealed your relationship by the giving and receiving of rings and this covenant is a relationship pledge between two people who agree that they will commit themselves to one another throughout their lives. The most beautiful example of this partnership is the marriage relationship. Today, this relationship is symbolized through the pouring of these two individual vessels of sand. One, representing you, Byakuya, and all that you were, all that you are, and all that you will ever be. The other representing you, Ichigo, and all that you were and all that you are, and all that you will ever be."

Rukia and Renji poured sand into a bowl.

"As these two vessels of sand are poured into the third vessel, the individual vessels of sand will no longer exist, but will be joined together as one. Just as these grains of sand can never be separated and poured again into the individual vessels, so will your marriage be."

Renji and Rukia got back and the head Captain looked at the audience.

"Are there any objections for this union?" The head Captain dared anyone to object, with his eyes. "If not then we shall get on with the ceremony. For as much as Byakuya and Ichigo have consented together in soul reaper wedlock, and have witnessed the same before the King and this company, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands I now pronounce that they are husband and wife."

"You may now kiss your Bride," The head Captain, smiling kindly at both of them, said.

Byakuya then leant in and kissed Ichigo lovingly. Ichigo responded to the kiss a second later. Byakuya licked Ichigo's bottom lip and Ichigo let Byakuya's silky tongue in. Byakuya then pulled away slowly giving Ichigo a final lick to his lips. The head Captain smiled at the couple.

"It is now my happy privilege to present to you, Lord and Lady Byakuya and Ichigo Kuchiki."

Byakuya took Ichigo in his arms bridal style and went inside the Kuchiki mansion, for the reception.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting down and eating cake, when Renji came over smiling.

"Hey, so what's with your vow? You sounded like a housewife." Ichigo scowled in annoyance.

"I looked at my mom's vow and copied some of it."

"No wonder," Renji said smiling happily. "Well congratulations, anyway."

"Thanks, surprisingly I'm happy that I married him." Ichigo said, grinning happily at Renji.

"Speaking of the groom, where is he?" Izuru asked curiously, as he came up behind them with Momo. Ichigo looked at them kindly.

"He's in the bathroom. Where's Rukia, Renji, I thought you two were together?" Renji grinned.

"We are, she's just dancing with her father." Momo smiled happily.

"I'm glad you're happy, both of you. Me and Izuru wanted to congratulate you. I hope you have a wonderful marriage."

"Thanks, at least someone's happy for me." Ichigo said looking thankfully at them and Izuru frowned.

"Who's unhappy?" Ichigo scowled and pointed at his dad. Isshin was crying Masaki's arms.

"Oh, Masaki, I have failed as a father. My poor little Ichigo is married. We've been dreading it for 17 years and it's finally come to pass. My poor sweet little Ichigo." Masaki was patting him on the back occasionally say "it's okay" and "It will be fine". Izuru and Momo looked at Ichigo sadly.

"It's okay, he's just over protective." Momo said reassuringly.

"Ichigo, I must congratulate you." They turned around and saw Aizen with Ichimaru. Renji growled angrily.

"He doesn't need your congratulations. Just leave him alone." Momo smacked Renji on the head.

"Please, forgive Renji, Captain Aizen, he has the mind of a baboon." Momo ignored Renji's protest.

"It's completely fine, Momo. I just wanted to congratulate Ichigo." Aizen said smiling at Ichigo. Ichigo glared at Aizen hatefully.

"Thank-you, Captain Aizen."

"You're welcome Ichigo. I always pictured you-" Aizen was cut off by Byakuya.

"Excuse me, but Ichigo and I have to dance." Byakuya said kindly to Ichigo, holding out his hand. Ichigo smiled in thanks to Byakuya.

"Thank you." He whispered into Byakuya's ear. They went to the dance floor, leaving behind a smiling Ichimaru, a happy Momo and Izuru, a relieved Renji, and a murderous Aizen.

* * *

Ichigo went inside Byakuya's-their room, now-and saw rose petals leading to the bed.

"Did you do this?" Byakuya smiled and hugged Ichigo from behind.

"I wanted your first time to be special." Ichigo smiled and relaxed into Byakuya's arms. Byakuya kissed Ichigo's neck lovingly and trailed kisses to Ichigo's cheek. He turned Ichigo around and kissed him deeply, while his one of his hands caressed his back. Ichigo kissed Byakuya back and opened his mouth as a silky tongue went inside his mouth. Byakuya hoisted Ichigo's legs on to him, without breaking the passionate kiss.

**LEMON CUT OUT!**

As they calmed down, Byakuya whispered gently to the sleeping Ichigo. "I love you, my Ichigo."

* * *

Ichigo woke up in Byakuya's arms and blushed. He looked at the time and saw that it was time to say goodbye to Orihime. He gently shook Byakuya. When Byakuya woke he looked offending thing that was bothering him, and saw Ichigo scowling. "What is it?" he asked stoically.

"We have to go Orihime is getting ready to leave." Ichigo said getting up.

* * *

Byakuya and Ichigo were saying their goodbye's along with the rest of the family and Captain Ukitake.

"Don't worry everything's going to be okay." Ichigo tried to reassure her.

As Orihime left, they all waved at her. Unbeknownst to them, two shadows were in the background. One was Aizen smirking evilly, the other was Ichimaru grinning creepily.

* * *

**A/N: OMG, that was such a long chapter, hope you liked it. Please review. Lemon on Adult Fanfiction.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I have tendonitis and tennis elbow and the doctor forbade me from typing, unfortunately. Anyway this chapter has a time skip. Please review.**

**itachisgurl93- It's a surprise who the father of the second pregnancy is, maybe it will be Byakuya, we'll just have to see.**

**AnjoRemix- Yes, the children will be Byakuya's.**

**cute-nina- It's a vote on the names. You can still vote on the names.**

**Elder-Melda- I hate when it says that I can't review, it's so annoying. The wedding took me like forever to write and make it perfect, I'm glad you liked it. And yes the first pregnancy will be Byakuya's, the second is a secret.**

**kenia-chan- Sorry, but it's going to be twins.**

**mylittlehallow- He's feminine in this story, I don't mean in the manga or show.**

**Beta: MysticPuffin**

* * *

July 16

Ichigo was sleeping in Byakuya's arms when he felt his stomach churn. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. As soon he reached the toilet, he started throwing up. Not too long after, he felt a hand massaging his back. When he was done, Ichigo looked behind him and saw Byakuya there. Byakuya sighed.

"We need to go to Captain Unohana, you've been throwing up for two weeks now." Ichigo scowled unhappily and got up to wash his face.

"There's nothing wrong with me, I don't need to go." Byakuya glared hard.

"We're going to see her, I had enough protesting from you. Every day for the past two weeks we've been having this argument. You're going and I won't have any more protesting from you."

For the past two weeks Ichigo has been having morning sickness, Byakuya tells him to go see Captain Unohana, but he keeps refusing. Ichigo looked at Byakuya angrily.

"Fine," he growled.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting down, waiting for Captain Unohana. He was scowling angrily, while Byakuya went to talk to her.

"Well, what are you doing here Ichigo?" A voice asked curiously. Ichigo looked up and saw Aizen and his scowl deepened.

"That's none of your business, so leave me alone." Aizen smiled.

"Now Ichigo that's not very nice. Just what would Byakuya say?" Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"He would say 'mind your own business'. So leave."

"You two are having marital problems already? I thought for sure your marriage would be perfect." Aizen smiled amusedly.

"Our marriage is perfectly fine. Now go away and stop bothering me." Ichigo said angrily. Aizen's smile turned sinister.

"Now, now Ichigo don't be so rude. I just wanted to let you know that you can always come talk to me about your problems with Byakuya."

"Captain Aizen, I don't think that's appropriate since you aren't his friend nor his captain. Please kindly mind your own business."

Ichigo looked to see Byakuya standing stoically next to Captain Unohana. Aizen's smile never wavered like Ichigo thought it would.

"Of course Byakuya, forgive my rudeness."

"Captain Aizen, please step out I have to examine Lieutenant Kuchiki." Captain Unohana said with a smile.

"Of course, Captain Unohana." Aizen said smiling. He looked one last time at Ichigo before exiting, closing the door behind him. Captain Unohana looked at Ichigo kindly.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, Captain Kuchiki tells me you've been having morning sickness for the past two weeks, are there any other symptoms that you've been having?"

"Yes, I've been feeling weak, and I have stomach pains." Ichigo said scowling in annoyance.

"I see. Well let me take a blood test and see what's wrong." She said walking to the table to get a needle.

* * *

"What were you talking about with Captain Aizen?" Byakuya asked Ichigo emotionlessly.

"He kept talking about our marital problems and I told him to leave me alone." Answered Ichigo, scowling unhappily. Byakuya sighed.

"You shouldn't have so rude. He's a captain, while you're just a lieutenant."

Ichigo's scowl deepened. He sat waiting for the test results, with Byakuya at his side.

"Look Byakuya, I hate Aizen, so stop lecturing me all of the time."

"It's Captain Aizen, stop being so disrespectful." Byakuya reprimanded. The door opened and Captain Unohana came in smiling.

"Well, my prediction was correct on your test results. Ichigo is not sick." She said smiling happily at the couple.

"Then what's wrong with my husband?" Byakuya asked impassively.

"Nothing's wrong, Ichigo's pregnant." She replied.

* * *

Ichigo was eating lunch with Renji in a restaurant. Renji was shocked to hear the news.

"Wow, you're pregnant. How did Captain Kuchiki react?"

"He was happy, I think. It was hard to tell." Ichigo said in annoyance. Renji grinned.

"Well, Aizen can't do anything to you anymore. You're not only married, but having the Captain's baby."

"Yeah" Ichigo said looking out the window. Renji frowned.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ichigo looked at Renji and sighed.

"Orihime was supposed to be home a week ago, she didn't even report to Captain Ukitake that she was going to be late. I'm worried about her."

"Hey don't worry, it's been only a week, and besides, they will probably send someone to see what's going on. Plus she can take care of herself." Renji said reassuringly.

"Yeah , I guess." Ichigo looked at his watch. "I have to go, Captain Ukitake wants me to finish the reports."

Renji sighed.

"Yeah, I have to go too. Captain Kuchiki will punish me if I don't finish my reports."

* * *

Ichigo went inside the 13th Division and saw Captain Ukitake talking to Rukia, solemnly.

"Captain Ukitake, what's going on?" Ichigo asked seriously. Ukitake looked at Ichigo.

"Central 46 sent a 2nd Division member to look for Orihime, and he came and said he couldn't find her."

"What?" Ichigo was shocked. Ukitake frowned sadly.

"I'm worried. They'll probably send a Captain to find her."

"Yeah" Ichigo said worriedly.

* * *

Ichigo sat across Rukia doing paperwork.

"So is Aizen still bothering you?" Rukia asked unhappily, causing Ichigo to scowl.

"Yeah, but not for long."

"Why not?" Rukia asked curiously. Ichigo smiled happily.

"Because I'm pregnant."

"Wow, Ichigo congratulations. You must be so happy." Rukia smiled happily.

"I am, though I admit I'm worried. I mean this is a lot to take in for one year." Ichigo said grimacing and Rukia smirked.

"Well, it's okay that everything, because in the end you're happy right?"

"Yeah" Ichigo smiled happily.

* * *

Ichigo was getting ready to leave when he found a note on the ground by his desk. Ichigo read the small note and nearly had a heart attack. Ichigo's face was pale and he was shaking. The note fell from Ichigo's hand and landed near his desk. Ichigo was having a nervous breakdown. He was confused, shocked, and most of all scared. Soon black met his vision as he fainted. If someone walked by at that minute they would have seen the note that clearly read:

**ORIHIME KUROSAKI**

**EXECUTION DATE-**

**AUGUST 6TH**

**PLACE-**

**SOUL SOCIETY, SOKYOKU HILL**

* * *

Aizen was sitting across Ichimaru.

"Ichigo's pregnant." Ichimaru kept smiling.

"Oh? That's good, right Captain Aizen?"

Aizen smiled sinisterly.

"Of course. Everything is going according to plan."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so what do you think? Please review.**

**Poll results for names:**

**Boy-**

**Akira-9**

**Shiro-6**

**Akihito-2**

**Akihira-1**

**Tenchi-1**

**Takuto-1**

**Mitsuho-1**

**Girl-**

**Aoi-5**

**Juri-3**

**Shori-2**

**Yue-2**

**Ana-2**

**Akiko-2**

**Masaeita-1**

**Ayame-1**

**Please vote.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Soul Reaper pregnancy is 5 months in this story. Here's the next chapter. Ichigo got pregnant on June 15, his wedding night. Please review.**

**clio1111- Ichigo will get raped, but it won't be graphic rape.**

**XamierTheNobody- I have a weak constitution and I'm, unfortunately clumsy. I didn't find where I put Captain Kurosaki.**

**Beta: MysticPuffin**

* * *

July 19

Three days have passed since Ichigo saw the note. When Byakuya tried to find out who did it, why, and how, he got nowhere. Ichigo was given a week off to relax.

Ichigo woke up to see Byakuya standing in front of him with a serious face and dressed in his uniform, without his captain's haori.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked curiously. Byakuya sighed.

"I was given a mission, I'll be back tonight."

"What's the mission?" Ichigo asked, pursing his lips. Byakuya looked at Ichigo hard.

"To find and bring back Orihime. Renji and I are leaving in 15 minutes." Ichigo looked at Byakuya with wide eyes.

"You're going to bring back Orihime?"

"Yes, I want you to stay in here while I'm gone, your sisters' will come here to keep you company." Byakuya said as he kissed Ichigo on his forehead and left.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting by the koi pond, his hand on his protruding belly. He was wearing a dark blue men's' kimono. Yuzu was cleaning the master bedroom, while Karin was taking a nap beside him.

"Ichigo, since I'm done cleaning! Let's talk about your birthday party on Sunday." Yuzu said happily as she came out of the house. Ichigo sighed.

"My birthday was on Monday, why do I need a party."

"You're turning 18, Ichigo, besides I'm sure Lord Kuchiki wants to throw you a party." Yuzu said with a grin. Ichigo frowned in annoyance.

"I don't really care for party's, and Byakuya's on a mission."

"Well, he said he'll be back tonight," Yuzu replied thoughtfully. "So, I'm sure he's going to make it, besides I'm cooking for the whole party."

"Really, well who'd you invite?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"The party is for you so we invited your friends, your captain, and former captain. Also all of our family is invited." Karin said as she woke up. She looked at Ichigo, who was gaping at her.

"Wait, so you invited AIZEN!" Ichigo asked in frustration.

"Well, he is your former captain, so yeah." Karin said nonchalantly. Yuzu frowned unhappily.

"Ichigo, he's a captain, so you have to call him Captain Aizen." Ichigo looked at Yuzu with a frown

"You know Yuzu, you're starting to sound like Momo." Karin laughed, while Yuzu huffed in annoyance.

* * *

Ichigo was eating lunch while the twins were off playing. His lunch consisted of: Salmon rice with shredded egg and turnip greens, potato and green peas simmered in dashi broth and sugar, string beans with honewort herb with soy dressing and almond garnish, yogurt-topped orange slices. As Ichigo started eating he heard somebody coming.

"Hey, Ichi, we came to keep you company while you're stuck here." Shirosaki said as he entered through the door with Ikkaku and Yumichika trailing behind him. Ikkaku was grinning widely.

"Want to spar?" Ichigo scowled in agitation.

"I can't, I'm pregnant."

"Wait, so you really are pregnant?" Ikkaku asked curiously. Yumichika brushed aside his hair and answered adamantly.

"Of course, Ikkaku, it would be ugly of him to lie about this. Besides how can't you notice his stomach, since, it's gotten rather big? " Ikkaku growled and rudely replied.

"I'm just saying that you're too soft. Getting pregnant is a weakness. And I just thought he was getting fat." Shiro laughed, while he stole some green peas, causing Ichigo's scowl to deepen.

* * *

At 3 o'clock in the afternoon, Ichigo decided enough was enough. He was bored out of his mind, so he decided to go look for Izuru and Momo. Ichigo found them in the 3rd division barracks.

"Hey, Izuru, Momo" Ichigo called as he went over. Izuru looked at Ichigo curiously.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be on house arrest for the week?" Ichigo scowled.

"It's boring, I can't spend the day much less 4 more days at the house all day, so I decided I'd go have fun with my friends. Besides Captain Ukitake said I can't go to work for a week, not be on house arrest."

"Captain Kuchiki said you're on house arrest. He's your husband, so you should listen to him. Besides if he finds you out of the house you'll be in big trouble." Momo said knowingly.

"What Byakuya doesn't know won't kill him," Ichigo replied dismissively. Causing Izuru to sigh and shake his head.

"Well alright, if you know what you're doing."

"Izuru, how could you agree with his rebellion?" Momo asked angrily.

"Well, there's nothing we can do, so let's just go play some shogi." Izuru said as he started walking to his lieutenant's office. Ichigo started following him.

"Fine" Momo huffed, walking after them.

* * *

Ichigo laughed, while Momo's frown deepened. They were done playing shogi, and now were heading out to eat. Momo had won 5 games, while both Izuru and Ichigo won 4. The last game they played was between Momo and Ichigo, which ended in a tie and made Momo angry.

"So, where do you guys want to go eat?" Izuru asked kindly. Ichigo looked thoughtful.

"Well, there's this really good sushi restaurant by the shopping area."

"Is it really that good?" Momo asked curiously. Ichigo nodded his head yes.

"Yeah, my mom used to take Shiro, Orihime, and me there all the time when we were little." Izuru smiled.

"Well it sounds good." Momo looked skeptical. "

If it's so great, then why doesn't your mom take you there anymore?" Ichigo scowled.

"Because she takes my little sisters there. And it is really good there, old man Haru makes the best sushi."

"Fine" Momo huffed angrily. Izuru shook his head at them.

"Momo, are you still angry about tying with Ichigo?" Momo looked at Izuru in annoyance.

"No, Ichigo insulted Captain Aizen."

"When?" Ichigo asked with a puzzled look on his face. Momo sighed angrily.

"When Izuru asked which captain you think is the worst and you said Captain Aizen because he was a creepy pervert."

"Oh, did I really say that?" Ichigo asked sheepishly.

"Yes" Momo huffed and walked on ahead, with Izuru following her, while Ichigo walked slower after them.

* * *

After they finished eating it was 7pm. They went to a store for Momo to buy some clothes. As they walked past a small park, they saw Aizen talking with Captain Ichimaru and Captain Tõsen.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Momo asked curiously. Ichigo shrugged.

"Who knows, let's just go."

"Yeah, didn't you want to go to that store before it closes?" Izuru asked Momo.

"Yeah" She said as she looked at Aizen one more time before heading to the store. Aizen looked to the left, only to see Ichigo leaving with Momo and Izuru. Aizen smirked coldly at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, the time will come when you'll be mine." Ichimaru smiled like snake, while Tõsen just stayed calmly by Aizen.

"Well, his belly is sure getting bigger." Ichimaru said smiling.

"Yes, and that baby will be his greatest downfall." Aizen said smirking cruelly.

* * *

When Ichigo got home it was already 11pm. He went inside the bedroom and stiffened when he saw Byakuya standing there with his back turned.

"Where were you?" Byakuya asked stoically, turning around and glaring at Ichigo coldly. Ichigo gulped.

"I was with Momo and Izuru. We went to dinner."

"I told you not to leave the house while I was gone." Said Byakuya, and Ichigo shrugged.

"I got bored." Byakuya glared harder.

"You're supposed to be on house arrest this week. When I'm here, I keep you company and go out with you. However I wasn't here, so you're supposed to stay home."

"That's not fair! I was with my friends!" Ichigo scowled angrily and shouted. Byakuya looked away.

"I will let it go this time, but only because I have bad news." Ichigo was startled.

"What's going on?" Byakuya looked tiredly into Ichigo's eyes.

"I got here an hour earlier. I was in a meeting with Central 46, discussing the punishment of orihime." Ichigo's eyes widened, while his heart speed up.

"What did she do?"

"She broke two laws. The first one is insignificant, she stayed too long in the World of the Living. The second one however is the reason she will be either imprisoned or executed." Byakuya said looking at Ichigo in pity. Ichigo closed his eyes as a tear came down.

"What did she do?" Ichigo asked again. Byakuya closed his eyes as he answered.

"She gave her combat powers to a human. She only has healing abilities left. If Central 46 changes their minds, then Orihime will be transferred to the 4th division."

"I have to go talk to Great-Grandfather." Ichigo said sadly. Byakuya took Ichigo's arm.

"No, the Head Captain has asked me to stop you. He's talking to your parents right now."

"But Orihime-" Ichigo wrenched his arm away angrily. Byakuya glared coldly at Ichigo.

"We're going to bed now. She broke the law, you know the rules. You're a lieutenant, act like one. Go take a shower, then come to bed. It's been a long day."

* * *

**A/N: I narrowed it down to four names each, you can only vote for two of these eight names as this poll closes in a couple chapters. Please review.**

**Girl-**

**Aoi- 8**

**Shori-3**

**Mitsuho-3**

**Juri-3**

**Boy-**

**Akira-14**

**Shiro-9**

**Akihira-3**

**Tenchi-3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Please review.**

**Soul Reaper pregnancy-human pregnancy equivalence-**

**2 human pregnancy months = 1 Soul Reaper pregnancy month**

**9****th**** month = 5****th**** Soul Reaper month**

**ReaperLuci- Thanks, I had no idea that pregnant people can't eat fish.**

**0**

July 21

Ichigo was laying on the exam table with Byakuya on his standing on his right.

"So, what do you think is taking Captain Unohana so long?" Ichigo asked nervously.

Byakuya took Ichigo's hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry the baby's fine."

"Captain Kuchiki is right, your babies are very healthy." Captain Unohana said as she came inside her office.

Ichigo smiled happily. "I'm glad that the baby-wait did you just say babies?"

Byakuya looked stoically at Captain Unohana, who smiled at them and answered. "Yes, you're having twins."

"Twins? But when you did the ultrasound, you didn't say anything." Ichigo said in surprise.

"Yes well, when I did a scan I saw the two fetuses, but since it's still early to tell I asked Lieutenant Isane what she thought and she came up with the same conclusion. So congratulations you're having twins." Captain Unohana said as she read her clip board.

Ichigo looked at Byakuya in amazement. "We're having twins."

Byakuya nodded and was about to reply when Captain Unohana cut him off. "Now then, there are food that you can't eat that you need to know off. Please avoid raw fish, shark, cake batter, unpasteurized juice and milk, salads made with seafood, shellfish, raw sprouts, poultry, eggs, ice cream, pork, and pickles. And avoid drinking caffeine, herbal tea, and alcohol. Also, when you're in the World of the Living, don't eat any kind of fish except Salmon and cheese. In the World of the Living there aren't enough spiritual particles to make it safe to eat fish without it harming the babies." Captain Unohana explained while smiling calmly at Ichigo. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, I ate some eggs a couple of days ago." Ichigo said worriedly, while putting his hand on his protruding belly.

Captain Unohana looked at her chart and answered. "Well, it doesn't seem like it affected the babies at all, however next time please avoid doing so again."

"Yes, Captain Unohana. "Ichigo said in relief.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes when he heard about the food, he silently promised to fire whoever gave Ichigo the eggs.

"I would also like to see you next week for a checkup, you'll be six weeks along and we'll be able to see the babies gender." Captain Unohana said smiling kindly at Ichigo.

"Thank-you" Ichigo thanked her as he got up to leave. After Byakuya thanked they left.

00

Ichigo and Byakuya came back to Kuchiki Manor and saw decorations everywhere.

"Happy birthday Ichigo, darling." Masaki said as she came over and hugged her son.

"Thanks mom" Ichigo said affectionately as he hugged her back.

As Ichigo let go of his mom he looked and all of his friends and family there, including Captain Ukitake and, unfortunately Aizen.

Ichigo scowled as he looked at Aizen. "What's he doing here?"

Masaki looked at Aizen and frowned. "Didn't Karin and Yuzu tell you? We invited your old captain."

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "Karin told me, and I don't him here!"

"Ichigo! That's very disrespectful, he's your old captain." Masaki reprimanded Ichigo.

Ichigo just looked away and kept scowling at the grass.

Byakuya looked at Ichigo stoically. "Ichigo, do you want something to drink?"

Ichigo looked up at Byakuya and nodded. "Orange juice"

As Byakuya went to get some, Isshin came over hugged Ichigo."Well son, how's the baby?"

"They're doing great." Ichigo replied as glared at Aizen.

"They're?" Masaki asked raising her eyebrow at Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded. "We're having twins."

"Oh that's wonderful." Masaki gushed happily, while looking at Ichigo's tummy.

Byakuya came back with the drink and gave it to Ichigo.

"Thanks" Ichigo said as he accepted it and started drinking.

000

Ichigo was sitting by the koi pond, and drinking his third glass of orange juice.

"Not enjoying your party?" A voice asked behind him.

Ichigo turned around and was Aizen. He glared profusely at Aizen. "What I do is none of your business."

Aizen raised his eyebrow."Now is that anyway to talk to a captain?"

"If that captain is a creep, then yeah." Ichigo said in irritation.

Aizen smiled. "Now that's not very nice, and here I was coming to congratulate you."

"Congratulate me? On my birthday?" Ichigo asked raised his eyebrows, then narrowed his eyes.

"Well that, and on the twins." Aizen said casually.

While hugging his belly protectively, Ichigo asked in horror. "How do you know about that?"

Aizen smiled secretively. "Oh, a little snake told me."

Ichigo scowled angrily at him. "Are you stalking me? I only found out one hour ago."

"I told you, a little snake told me. I was talking to Momo in my squad an hour ago." Aizen said casually. "Now then, I came to give you your gift, would you like it now?"

_No thanks!_ Ichigo thought as he replied in disgust. "Sorry, but I don't have time for that, I think I just heard my mother calling me."

Ichigo ran off inside leaving a murderous Aizen.

0000

Ichigo was sitting next to Byakuya as they ate dinner. Rangiku and Ikkaku were having a drinking contest, and so far Rangiku was winning.

Ichigo ate some rice with beans. "I thought I'd hate this party, but I'm actually having fun."

"That's good." Byakuya replied stoically, taking a sip of his green tea.

"Are you going back to work tomorrow?" Renji asked curiously as he ate some beef. He was sitting opposite Ichigo, next to Rukia.

"Yeah" Ichigo replied as he ate some curry.

Renji grinned. "That's great"

"How much do you intend to eat, you mooch?" Ikkaku asked Renji drunkenly.

Rukia laughed when Ikkaku insulted Renji. "Well, Renji, you do tend to mooch."

Renji turned red in embarrassment. "Shut up, besides Ichigo doesn't think I mooch, right Ichigo?"

Renji looked at Ichigo, but saw that he was asleep on Byakuya's shoulder. "He's sleeping at a party?"

"Let him sleep, he's pregnant." Rukia told Renji.

"But he didn't even have any cake." Renji complained.

"It doesn't matter." Rukia replied sternly.

Byakuya finished his tea and got up with Ichigo in his arms, bridal style. "I'm going to take him to bed."

Without another word Byakuya left the party and went to their bedroom. When they got to the bedroom, Byakuya put Ichigo in the bed. He put the covers on him and kissed his forehead. "Happy birthday, Ichigo" he whispered softly. After that he left back to the party.

00000

July 22

Ichigo was doing paperwork in his office. He was filling out mission assignment sheets.

"Hey, Ichigo, got a second?" Rukia asked as she came in.

Ichigo looked up at her and scowled. "I have to do the paperwork."

Rukia smiled teasingly. "Not even if I give you your birthday present?"

"Unless it's how to rescue Orihime, I don't want it." Ichigo replied bitterly as he signed the paper.

Rukia pouted. "But Renji and I got special permission for you to go see Orihime."

Ichigo looked up as his eyes lit up. "Really?"

Rukia nodded happily. "Yep, you could go and see her now."

Ichigo got up and smiled kindly at Rukia. "Thanks, and tell Renji I said thanks too."

"Sure" Rukia replied.

000000

Ichigo entered the 6th Division jail and saw Orihime sitting in a chair.

"Orihime" Ichigo whispered as he came closer to her cell.

Orihime turned around, her eyes landing on her brother. "Ichigo, what are you doing here?"

"I was given special permission to see you. I'm sorry I didn't come see you earlier, Byakuya wouldn't let me." Ichigo said softly.

"Oh it's okay, it was our birthday last week, happy birthday." Orihime said looking at the floor.

"Thanks, you too. Orihime look at me." Ichigo said determinedly.

Orihime looked up at Ichigo, straight at his eyes.

"I'm going to save you." Ichigo exclaimed.

**A/N: Merry Christmas and happy holidays. Please review.**

**Aoi-12**

**Mitsuho-4**

**Shori-3**

**Juri-3**

**Akira-18**

**Shiro-10**

**Tenchi-4**

**Akihira-3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Here's the redone chapter. Please review.**

**0**

August 1

Ichigo woke up in bed naked, with Byakuya spooning him from the back. He tried to untangle himself from Byakuya's arms, to go to the bathroom. He succeeded on the third try, but woke up Byakuya.

"Where are you going?" Byakuya asked sleepily.

"Bathroom" Ichigo replied simply as he went to the bathroom.

Byakuya looked at the clock. "It's 9 o'clock already, we have to get ready for work." Byakuya got up and followed Ichigo to the bathroom.

Ichigo just used the toilet and went to brush his teeth, but was stopped by a naked Byakuya. "I have to brush my teeth."

"No, let's take a shower together." Byakuya purred sexily as he lightly pushed Ichigo to the shower.

"But we have an appointment with Captain Unohana at noon." Ichigo protested in vain.

"Which is why you should stop complaining." Byakuya whispered as he finally got both of them in the shower and started sucking on Ichigo's neck.

00

Ichigo was sitting in his office at 11:45 am, waiting for Byakuya.

"Ichigo, I want to talk to you." Captain Ukitake said smiling as he came in.

Ichigo looked at Captain Ukitake and smiled. "What is it, sir?"

Captain Ukitake sat down in a chair. "Well, you're going to see Captain Unohana today, right?"

"Yes" Ichigo replied confusedly.

Captain Ukitake smiled warmly. "Well, can you ask her when you're going on maternity leave?"

Ichigo nodded and smiled softly. "Sure"

"I hope your babies are doing okay." He said smiling.

"Thank-you, sir." Ichigo replied happily.

Byakuya decided to make an entrance at that moment. "Ichigo, let's go."

Captain Ukitake looked at Byakuya and smiled at him. "Oh hello, Byakuya."

Byakuya nodded. "Hello, Captain Ukitake."

Ichigo got up and went over to Byakuya. They said good-bye and left.

000

Ichigo was laying down on the exam table and Captain Unohana was doing an ultrasound.

"Well, the babies are very healthy." Captain Unohana said.

Ichigo smiled. "That's good, can you tell their genders?"

Captain Unohana moved the stick around a little. "Well, this one is a boy." She held it position showing a baby on the monitor. She moved it a bit more to the other baby. "This one seems to be a girl."

Ichigo smiled happily. Byakuya looked at the monitor stoically. "Thank-you Captain Unohana.

"Of course" Captain Unohana replied. She turned off the monitor and went to a cabinet and got out a bottle. She looked at Ichigo sternly. "I want you take one of these everyday with food."

"What are they?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Captain Unohana came over and gave the bottle to Byakuya. "They're prenatal vitamins. They're very important to the babies health."

"Thank-you, Captain Unohana. Also Captain Ukitake wanted me to ask you when I'll go on maternity leave." Ichigo said getting up from the table.

Captain Unohana looked at Ichigo's file and then at Ichigo. "Well, your due date is November 9th, so your maternity should start on September 26th and end on March 25th. I want you to get plenty of rest."

"Yes, Captain Unohana." Ichigo said gratefully.

"Thank-you, Captain Unohana." Byakuya said going to the door.

"I would also like you to stop using your Zanpukutõ and kidõ until the babies are born, it's very dangerous for the babies. Do I make myself clear, Lieutenant Kuchiki?" Captain Unohana asked smiling threateningly, a silent promise of pain if he doesn't comply.

Ichigo turned pale and gulped. "Yes, Captain Unohana."

Captain Unohana smiled. "I would like to see you September 1st."

Ichigo nodded and they left.

0000

Ichigo was walking to the 13th Division from the 4th. Byakuya left to the 6th Division.

"Man, I'm getting hungry. Maybe Rukia wants to get some lunch with me." Ichigo mumbled to himself.

DING! DING! DING! ATTENTION! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! INTRUDERS DETECTED IN WEST RUKON! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPEAT RED ALERT! BREACH DETECTED IN WEST RUKON! RED ALERT!

Ichigo was startled. "Intruders? Why?'

Ichigo walked as fast as he could to the 13th Division. As he came inside Captain Ukitake's office he saw a lot of commotion in the corridors.

He went inside the office and saw Captain Ukitake telling orders to some seated officers. "Captain Ukitake, what's going on?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

Captain Ukitake looked at Ichigo and frowned. "There are some Ryoka in the West Rukon District. It's nothing for you to worry about. You haven't eaten lunch have you?"

Ichigo shook his head no. "Then go eat with Rukia. Also did you ask Captain Unohana about your maternity leave?"

"Yes sir, she said from September 26th to March 25th." Ichigo replied.

Captain Ukitake smiled happily. "Excellent, now go have lunch with Rukia. And don't worry, everything is fine."

Ichigo sighed. "Yes, sir."

00000

Ichigo was sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch with Rukia.

"I don't get it, why won't they tell me anything?" Ichigo said scowling deeply.

Rukia sighed and closed her eyes. "Because the truth is hard to take. However, as your friend I could tell you. It's going to be really hard for you to hear, are you sure you want to know?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia hard. "Yes, please tell me."

Rukia ate some rice and took a sip of her green tea. "The first thing is, the intruders that were in West Rukon tried to come inside the Seireitei, there were five of them. The leader had short brown hair and a Zanpukutõ the size of his body."

Ichigo widened his eyes. "But that would mean that he's…"

"Yes, he's the boy that Orihime gave her powers to." Rukia answered softly.

Ichigo clenched his hand angrily. "That bastard, I can't believe he came here."

Rukia nodded. "The other thing that kept from you was that, Orihime's execution will be in 25 days."

Ichigo dropped the chopsticks in his hand in shock. "W-WHAT!"

"I'm sorry, I told you the news would be hard to handle." Rukia said looking down sadly.

"I'm the lieutenant of the 13th Division, why wasn't I told all of this?" Ichigo asked angrily.

Rukia sighed. "Because you're her twin brother, and you're pregnant."

Ichigo clenched his eyes shut. "Does my family know?"

Rukia hesitated. "…Yes"

Ichigo punched the table. "DAMMIT! WHY! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN! Why!" Ichigo yelled with tears in his eyes.

Rukia had to bite her lip to keep herself from crying too and looked away from the sight, with sadness in her eyes.

000000

Ichigo marched into Byakuya's office angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ichigo asked furiously.

Byakuya looked at Ichigo disapprovingly. "I didn't tell you what?"

Ichigo sneered. "You know what."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "No, I don't. Please enlighten me."

Ichigo balled his fists. "Orihime's going to be executed in 25 days."

Byakuya sighed. "I didn't want you to know, because you tend to worry, and that's not good for the babies. Also, because I don't want you doing something foolish."

Ichigo scowled. "I won't do something foolish. I knew Orihime would get punished, and I didn't do anything to stop it." _I'll do it later, as soon as I figure out what to do._

Byakuya raised his eyebrow. "Ichigo, I know you'll do something eventually, however I will stop you."

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

Byakuya's eyes flashed. "Disrespectful child, learn some manners. I am the 6th Division Captain, and I will protect the law, even if it means stopping you."

"I hate you!" Ichigo exclaimed as he stomped off angrily.

_That boy needs to be taught some manners. Why didn't Masaki and Isshin teach him any manners? _Byakuya thought.

"Excuse me, Captain Kuchiki?" Someone's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Yes?" Byakuya asked with a menacing glare.

The boy shivered. "I'm, uh, from the 4th Division, and uh, Captain Unohana asked me to give you this." The boy squeaked nervously as he gave him the package.

0000000 

Ichigo was laying in bed later that evening with Byakuya sleeping next to him. He couldn't sleep, he was thinking too much about the execution. _Why does this have to happen now! _Ichigo thought. _At least I have 24 days to figure out what to do._

With that thought in mind he went into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: The next part that was originally part of this chapter will be up either this week or next. Last chance to vote for a name. Please review.**

**Aoi-12**

**Mitsuho-4**

**Shori-3**

**Juri-3**

**Akira-18**

**Shiro-10**

**Tenchi-4**

**Akihira-3**


	10. AN

Dear Readers,

A big tragedy happened today, so I'm afraid I don't know when I'm going to update, but I will update.

I feel really horrible and I'm in shock right now. I will try to write as soon as I feel better.

I'm very sorry,

H101


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is part 2 of the original Chapter 9. I'm back, and feeling better. I have college now, so I won't be able to update as fast. If you haven't read the edited chapter 9, I suggest you do, because I changed it. Please review. **

**Yana5- No, but you'll find out who it is in the next chapter.**

**0**

August 2

Ichigo woke up being spooned by Byakuya, with Byakuya's hand on Ichigo's protruding belly.

Ichigo turned around to face Byakuya and snuggled into his warm, sleeping body.

He heard a light chuckle and looked to see Byakuya's eyes open and looking at him warmly.

"Are you cold?" Byakuya asked Ichigo warmly.

Ichigo blushed and looked away from him. "No, I just wanted to apologize about yesterday. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was just angry and frustrated, and you were the only person I could blame."

Byakuya sighed. "It's fine, just don't do it again."

"I guess we have to get up for work. It's already 9am." Ichigo said looking at the clock.

"Yes, we should." Byakuya replied as he sat up and went to the bathroom.

Ichigo put his hand on his belly and smiled. "It's okay, babies, I'll save your Aunt Orihime, no matter what your father says."

He then looked at the door that Byakuya went through and got up to follow him.

00

Ichigo was sitting in his office doing paperwork. He couldn't concentrate very well and made some mistakes. He was frustrated.

"Oh hey, Ichigo, how is the paperwork coming along?" Captain Ukitake asked cheerfully as he came inside Ichigo's office.

Ichigo looked at his Captain with frustration. "Terribly"

"Oh, let me see." Ichigo handed him the papers and the Captain read them.

_The hollow intruders in West Rukon were scheduled to be executed by the 3__rd__ seat of the 13__th__ Division, Kiyone Kotetsu, in 25 days._

_What is this?_ Captain Ukitake thought as he read it. He sweat dropped and smiled at Ichigo. "How about you take the rest of the day off? You can redo these tomorrow. How about you visit Byakuya or Renji."

Ichigo sighed. "Thank-you, Captain, I think that's a great idea."

000

Ichigo went to the 6th Division to look for Renji. When he couldn't find him he went to Byakuya's office.

"Hey, Byakuya, do you know where Renji is?" Ichigo asked as he came inside the office.

Byakuya was sitting in his desk doing a report. He looked up and frowned. "Why aren't you at work?"

"Captain Ukitake gave me the rest of the day off, so do you know where Renji is?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

Byakuya closed his eyes. "Renji is escorting Orihime to the repentance cell."

"What? Why?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

Byakuya sighed and looked hard at Ichigo. "Orihime's execution date has been moved up, she will be executed in 14 days by the Sõkyoku. She will spend the rest of her days in the repentance cell. That is the decision of Central 46."

Ichigo's heart nearly missed a beat. "N-no, please you have to do something." Ichigo begged.

Byakuya looked at Ichigo sternly. "No, we must follow the law."

"B-but we have to do something." Ichigo said begging Byakuya with his eyes.

"She broke the law, now she's being punished." Byakuya said stoically.

Ichigo ran out of the office with tears in his office. Byakuya sighed and rubbed his head.

0000

Ichigo ran to the 5th Division barracks looking for Momo. He went from the cafeteria to her office.

"Ichigo, what a wonderful surprise to see you here." Someone said behind him.

He turned around and saw Aizen smiling. Ichigo scowled. "Have you seen Momo?"

"Momo is in the 3rd Division having lunch with Lieutenant Kira." Aizen said smiling kindly.

"Then I'll go there." Ichigo replied uncomfortably.

"There's no need. I actually wanted to talk to you. It's been a while since we talked." Aizen said smiling.

Ichigo scowled angrily. "Well, maybe that's because I don't want to talk to you."

"Come now Ichigo, let's talk in Momo's office." Aizen said as he pushed Ichigo inside lightly and closed the door.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked wearily.

"Well, I'll get straight to the point, Ichigo, in your personal opinion, does Orihime deserve to die?" Aizen asked seriously.

Ichigo clenched his hand. "H-how can you ask such a thing?"

Aizen continued. "Doesn't it seem a little strange? Her crime was the unauthorized transfer and loss of her spiritual powers and then refusing to return. A serious offence to be sure, but does this punishment fit the crime? The order of the immediate return of her Gigai. The lessoning of the grace period from 35 to 25 days and the use of the Sõkyoku on a Soul Reaper ranked lower than Captain. All these measures are outside the norm." Aizen said looking gravely at Ichigo. "I have a strong suspicion that these things are happening as a result of the will of a single person."

"What are you suggesting? You're not saying that-" Ichigo's reply was cut off.

"I'm suggesting only that you keep your eyes open." Captain Gin Ichimaru was standing in the shadows smiling, while Aizen was talking. "Be careful, there's something not right in all this."

Ichigo was about to reply, but got cut off again.

DING! DING! DING! ATTENTION ALL CAPTAINS! ATTENTION! PLEASE ASSEMBLE AND REPORT FOR AN EMERGENCY MEETING IMMEDAITLY! I REPEAT ALL CAPTAINS ARE TO REPORT IMMEDIATELY!

00000

Ichigo went inside the Kurosaki Mansion, to see his mom.

He went around the first building to get to the sitting room, where he was sure Masaki was there.

As he entered the beautiful room that his mother personally designed, he saw both of his parents having tea. They were sitting on a beautiful, silk, red western couch.

Masaki looked up and smiled. "Hi, sweetie, is everything okay?"

Ichigo looked down. "No, you know that Orihime is being executed in 25 days?"

Masaki looked at Isshin in sadness. "Yes, honey, but we can't do anything about it. Even your great-great grandfather tried to talk to them, but I'm afraid that nothing can be done about it."

Ichigo looked into her eyes. "Captain Aizen thinks that someone is doing this on purpose."

Isshin furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would someone want to execute Orihime?"

"It doesn't matter why, can we just please do something about it?" Ichigo asked desperately.

Masaki shook her head. "Ichigo, darling, even if someone is doing this on purpose, there is nothing we can do."

Ichigo sat down dejectedly on the couch, next to his parents.

"Son, it's okay, we know how it feels to feel so helpless." Isshin said sadly patting Ichigo on his back.

Masaki looked at Ichigo deviously. "Ichigo, darling, when did you start calling Aizen, Captain Aizen?"

Ichigo flushed. "Well, he told me the stuff about Orihime, so I kind of respect him a little now."

Masaki smirked. "Well, darling, whatever you say, just don't cheat on Byakuya, you're having his babies after all."

Ichigo made a face. "I would never." Ichigo replied disgusted.

"Of course not, honey. Speaking of the babies, have you thought about what to name them?" Masaki asked curiously.

"No, not really." Ichigo said looking at his protruding tummy.

Masaki beamed. "Well, that's great, you could name him after your grandfather."

"You mean the Head-Captain?" Ichigo asked confusedly.

Masaki scowled. "No, Akira Kurosaki, he died ten days before you and Orihime were born."

Isshin smiled. "Ichigo, you should your son that, my father would be very proud."

Ichigo smiled. "I'll ask Byakuya what he thinks."

000000

Ichigo went inside the dining room, only to see Byakuya already eating dinner with Rukia.

"Hey" Ichigo said awkwardly.

Byakuya looked at Ichigo stoically. "You're late, dinner started ten minutes ago."

"I know, I was just with my parents and we must have lost track of time." Ichigo replied sheepishly.

"Fine, sit." Byakuya commanded.

Ichigo sat down next to Byakuya and smiled at Rukia, who was smiling back at him.

"So, my mother thought we should name our son Akira, after my grandfather." Ichigo said as he started eating his rice.

"That's fine, but the girl will be named after my grandmother, Aoi." Byakuya replied as he finished dinner.

"You're done?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Byakuya stood up. "Yes, I got here on time and ate my dinner. Now I'm going to my office to write my reports."

0000000

Ichigo went to bed early that day. It was only 8pm. He was exhausted and didn't feel like staying up and waiting for Byakuya.

He was laying on the bed with his hand on his protruding belly. He went into a deep sleep, thinking about the twins.

**A/N: So what do you think? I'd like to say that I'll update next week, but I don't know. I have college and I have chronic migraines, so when I'll get the chance I'll update it. And as you may have noticed the twins are going to be Akira and Aoi. Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is the last part of the original Chapter 9. Please review.**

**0**

August 3

Ichigo woke up with a start to see Byakuya standing before him, all dressed.

"Calm down, I'm going to a Captain's meeting." Byakuya said as he kissed the sleepy Ichigo.

"What time is it?" Ichigo asked groggily.

"7 in the morning." Byakuya replied stoically before leaving.

Ichigo sighed. "I slept 11 hours. Work starts in three hours."

Ichigo got up and decided to go eat. First he brushed his teeth and washed his face. He then changed his clothes and went to eat breakfast.

00

He was in the middle of eating steamed rice, Miso soup, fermented soy beans, and dried seaweed . With orange juice on the side.

DING! DING! DING! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! INTRUDERS IN THE SEIREITEI! ALL SQUADS GET INTO BATTLE STATIONS! REPEAT RED ALERT! RED ALERT! INTRUDERS IN THE SEIREITEI! ALL SQUADS GET INTO POSITION!

Ichigo spit out some rice. _What the hell is going on?_ Ichigo thought confusedly.

Ichigo then got up and started heading out of the Kuchiki Manor. _If I cut through the 11__th__ division barracks, I'll reach the 13__th__ division barracks faster._

He began to walk faster as he passed the 9th division. He was in the middle of going through the 10th, when he saw Captain Hitsugaya.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, aren't you supposed to with Captain Ukitake right now?" The white haired captain asked.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Yeah, I'm going there right now."

The short captain nodded, and Ichigo left the 10th division.

000

Ichigo was finally walking through the 11th division barracks.

He heard something falling and looked up, he saw what looked like a giant ball of lightning with people inside. He quickly got away from that spot right on time.

After everything cleared up, he saw a hole filled with sand and two people lying inside.

The brown haired boy with the Soul Reaper's uniform got up first and looked at Ichigo. "Who are you fatty?"

Just as Ichigo was about to reply in irritation, he paused as he saw the boy's Zanpukutõ. _Wait a minute brown hair, a Zanpukutõ as big as his body? _"You what's your name?"

"I asked you first, fatty." The brown haired boy replied angrily, while his brown haired, bandana wearing companion got up.

Ichigo sighed. "I'm not fat, I'm pregnant. My name is Ichigo Kuchiki, I'm the lieutenant of the 13th division."

The boy's eyes popped out. "Pregnant! But you're a man!"

Ichigo eyebrow twitched in irritation. "This is the Soul Society, men can get pregnant."

The kid shook his head. "My name is Kon Inoue, and I'm a substitute Soul Reaper."

Ichigo eyes widened. _Of all the times that I didn't bring Zangetsu with me, why did it have to be now! _Ichigo growled as he got ready to use kidõ to protect himself.

The bandana guy tugged on Kon's sleeve. "He's a lieutenant, we don't stand a chance against him!" he exclaimed.

Kon looked at the guy and scowled. "Ganju, calm down, we can take him. He doesn't even have his Zanpukutõ."

Ganju scowled angrily. "Now listen here, Kon, I may hate Soul Reapers, but I would never fight a pregnant one."

"Well, you don't have to fight him." A voice said from the roof.

Ichigo looked up and saw Shirosaki, Ikkaku, and Yumichika there, smirking.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?" Ikkaku asked excitedly.

"I was going to the 13th division barracks." Ichigo said in relief.

Shiro sighed and jumped down. "I'll take you there, Ikkaku and Yumichika will fight these two."

Yumichika and Ikkaku jumped down too. "That man is very ugly, wanting to attack a pregnant person, is the most ugliest crime he could ever commit." Yumichika said disgustedly.

Ichigo nodded and went to his brother. They left right before Ikkaku started his lucky dance.

0000

By the time Ichigo and Shiro got to the 13th division, it was utter chaos. Captain Ukitake was giving orders to some squad members.

Ichigo went over to his captain. "Captain Ukitake, I met the Ryoka. What do you want me to do?"

The Captain's eyes widened. "You met the Ryoka? Well, uh, Ichigo, why don't you go do the reports or if you don't feel up to it, you can go home and rest."

Ichigo scowled angrily. "But why can't I go after the Ryoka?'

"Well, you're pregnant, Ichigo, so there's nothing much you can do. Besides we need someone to do the reports and paperwork." Captain Ukitake replied happily.

"But-" Ichigo was interrupted by Shiro.

"He's right, Ichigo, you would only be in the way if you went. Besides I'll go instead." Shiro said smirking confidently.

"Fine!" Ichigo said angrily as he went inside the office.

00000

Ichigo was sitting in his office doing paperwork. He was on the tenth page, working on the report about a mission.

He was really irritated and bored. He was feeling spiritual pressure spikes in three places. One was Yumichika, another one was Ikkaku, and the last one was some 7th division seated officer.

"Hey, Ichigo, do you want to get some lunch?" A voice asked enthusiastically from the door.

Ichigo looked up and saw Rukia. He gave her an irritated look. "Yeah, sure, anything to get away from this paperwork."

Rukia smiled sympathetically. "Well, if you weren't pregnant then you could go and fight, but you are, and I'm going to be an aunt soon." She finished with sparkles in her eyes.

Ichigo grumbled and sighed impatiently. "Yeah, yeah let's go already."

Rukia sighed. "Stop being so mean, Ichigo, just because you're unhappy doesn't mean you have to make others unhappy."

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. "You're dating Renji, so aren't you going to be a mom soon too?"

Rukia blushed and hit Ichigo on the head. "IDIOT! We're not going to have kids until after marriage, besides Renji and I use protection."

Ichigo scowled and glared at Rukia hotly. "Whatever, let's just go."

000000

Ichigo was eating Salmon with rice and dried seaweed. He took a bite of the fish and felt a kick in stomach.

"Rukia, I just felt one of the babies kick." Ichigo said smiling proudly.

Rukia looked at Ichigo and smiled. "That's good, I was worried since the babies didn't start kicking yet."

Ichigo blushed. "I don't think anything's wrong with them. They're both healthy."

"Well, that's good." Rukia said as she reached out and rubbed Ichigo's protruding belly.

Ichigo felt two more kicks, one on his bladder and the other one on his upper belly. "They're very active." He said as he winced in pain.

Rukia chuckled teasingly. "Well, they must take after you. My brother isn't very rambunctious as you."

Ichigo glared at Rukia. "I resent that."

Rukia smiled. "Sure you aren't, Ichigo."

Ichigo was about to answer back, but was interrupted by a hectic looking man.

"What's going on?" Rukia asked sternly.

The man panted. "Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasaegawa lost to the Ryoka."

Ichigo's eyes widened. _They lost to those Ryoka? That's impossible._

Rukia frowned deeply. "Did you report this to your captain?"

The man nodded. "Captain Kuchiki said for me to tell you that Lieutenant Kuchiki to go to his office immediately."

Ichigo scowled deeply at the 6th division member. "Fine, but I'm finishing my food first."

The man started protesting, while Rukia grew angry. "Ichigo! Stop being so disrespectful to big brother."

Ichigo just continued to ignore them and ate.

0000000

Ichigo went inside Byakuya's office. Byakuya was sitting down doing paperwork, not even looking up when Ichigo came in.

Ichigo stood there awkwardly. "You wanted something?"

"Yes, I don't want you to fight the Ryoka." Byakuya replied stoically, while still not looking up.

"I didn't fight anyone." Ichigo replied angrily.

"Several people told me that they saw you with the Ryoka." Byakuya answered nonchalantly.

Ichigo sighed. "They landed right by me, I didn't fight anyone."

Byakuya flipped a paper. "Fine, don't get yourself into those situations."

Ichigo grumbled. "Fine, if that's all, I'm leaving."

"Hold on." Byakuya said stoically, not taking his eyes of the paperwork.

"What now?" Ichigo asked angrily.

"I was told that you were skipping your lieutenant meetings." Byakuya replied.

"Yeah, so what? They're boring." Ichigo shot back.

Byakuya finally looked into Ichigo's eyes. "I don't care, you're a lieutenant of the 13 Court Guard Squads, it's your responsibility. Starting tomorrow, you will go to those meetings."

"I won't." Ichigo replied furiously.

"Disrespectful child, you will go to those meetings." Byakuya commanded sternly, while giving Ichigo a hard glare.

Ichigo faltered. "Fine"

00000000

That night Ichigo was laying in Byakuya's arms, thinking about the Ryoka. _Are those Ryoka really that strong? If so, how do we defeat them __**and **__rescue orihime?_

After thinking about that for an hour, he finally fell asleep, completely ignorant of tomorrow's events.

**A/N: So what do you think? Kon has brown hair as a lion plushy, so I used that instead of Ichigo's orange hair. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update, but I had too much homework. Please review.**

**0**

August 4

Ichigo was having a very vivid dream.

_It was midday, he was sitting by the koi pond, with a little boy and girl. The little girl had orange hair, and gray eyes. She also had a small kimono pink on. The little boy had black hair, and warm brown eyes. He had a blue kimono on. They looked about 3 years old._

_Ichigo was sitting in the middle wearing a dark blue, men's kimono, he had long orange hair. He was smiling as the kids played._

_"Aki, give it back!" Aoi exclaimed as Akira took her teddy bear._

_Akira smirked. "No"_

_"Akira, give Aoi back her toy." Ichigo told him as he scowled._

_Akira frowned as he unhappily replied. "Okay."_

_Aoi smiled happily as Akira gave her the toy back. She hugged the toy to herself._

_Ichigo heard footsteps behind him, he looked and saw his husband walking towards him. "Ichigo, it's time for the kids nap." He said stoically._

_Ichigo smiled at him. "Okay" he replied as he went and took Aoi in his arms._

_Byakuya went and picked up Akira. "Let's go, before Rukia comes from daycare with Hisana and Ritsu."_

_Ichigo nodded. As he was about to go after Byakuya, Aoi started to cry. "What's wrong?"_

_Aoi sniffed and pointed to the ground. "Bostov"_

_Ichigo looked on the ground and saw the teddy bear, there. He picked it up and gave it to Aoi. He then started to follow Byakuya._

_"Byakuya, when will Captain Unohana bring back the kids?" Ichigo asked curiously as Aoi snuggled into Ichigo, as she rubbed her sleepy eyes._

_"When the twins get better. She doesn't want the other two getting sick also." Byakuya replied stoically._

_They entered a room with 2 cribs. One was light pink, with flowers in it. The other was navy blue with bears on it. The room had lots of toys and other baby things in it. Byakuya put Akira in the blue one, as Ichigo put Aoi in the pink one._

_"So, when did Rukia say she was going to come?" Ichigo asked happily as the twins fell asleep. _

_Byakuya looked at Ichigo. "Wake up."_

_"What?" Ichigo asked startled. _

_"Ichigo, wake up."_

Ichigo jolted awake with a start. He looked around and Byakuya standing by him. He was already dressed and looked angry. "Ichigo, it's time to wake up. You have to go to the lieutenant's meeting."

Ichigo looked and read 5:30am on the clock. He groaned, and slowly got out of bed. As he sleepily went to the bathroom, Byakuya sat down on the bed, waiting for him.

00

Ichigo came inside the meeting hall. Most of the lieutenants were already there. Only the 10th Division lieutenant was missing.

Ichigo went over to Momo. "Hey, how long is this meeting going to last?"

Momo looked over at Ichigo and frowned. "You would know that if you ever attended them."

"I'm sorry, can you please just tell me." Ichigo asked pleadingly.

Momo rolled her eyes. "Fine, the meeting takes as much time as the captains meeting, in other words two hours."

Ichigo scowled. "Great"

Ichigo looked over and saw Rangiku coming in with the third seat of the 4th division. Ichigo and Momo went over to Renji and Izuru. "Hey, what's this meeting about anyways?" Ichigo asked Renji.

Renji looked at Ichigo. "The news about injuries and the Ryoka."

"I guess we'll know everything that's been going on." Ichigo replied calmly.

The third seat cleared his throat. "We'll start the meeting now!"

All the lieutenants quieted down. He looked at the paper and began to read. "Here's the latest situation report, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasaegawa, both of squad 11, have apparently been withdrawn from the front lines, effective immediately. It's reported that both high ranking officers have sustained serious injuries."

_Are they really that serious? _Ichigo thought worriedly.

"A detailed damage assessment for the entire squad is currently underway, but at the moment all we have to go on are unconfirmed preliminary reports of the day's action, which would seem to indicate that squad 11 was completely annihilated." He said frowning.

"What? That's impossible." Izuru said, shocked.

Momo shook her head. "Not squad 11."

Lieutenant Hisagi frowned deeply. "How can a handful of Ryoka, have done so much damage in just a day?"

The squad 2 lieutenant looked disgusted. "That squad's pathetic."

_Shiro _Ichigo thought concernedly.

The fourth squad member began again. "Three of the Ryoka have been positively identified, and two of these have been known to take a squad 4 hostage. Intelligence indicate that this group is heading this way. However since a short time ago we've been unable to detect their spiritual pressure, so their whereabouts are unknown." He finished as he looked up.

Nanao fixed her glasses. "Obviously our intelligence leaves something to be desired."

"You know, now that I think about it, it's been a while since our fourth seat has been reported back in. We better send someone to check on the West 20 Region. Who knows, he may have been defeated too." Lieutenant Iba said unhappily.

Rangiku frowned, disturbed. "Are you serious? Isn't the fourth seat in your squad Jirõbõ, the Wind Scythe?"

Iba nodded gravely. "That's right."

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. _This is insane. _He thought, horrified.

"What the hell is going on here?" Izuru asked angrily, while Momo gasped.

Õmeada smirked. "Ah, I've been telling you for years that squad 11 is over-rated.-"

Momo looked at the ground. "What an unbelievable mess this is turning into, right Renji?"

Momo and Ichigo both looked at Renji, but he wasn't there. Ichigo's eyes widened in confusion.

"That much is for sure, you're not helping things by spreading rumors. We don't even know-" Rangiku scolded Õmeada angrily.

"What's that about?" Momo asked in concern for Renji. Ichigo shrugged and looked at Izuru.

"Ah, come on, take it easy Rangiku." Izuru tried to calm her down.

000

Ichigo was starting to get hungry. "Hey, do you guys want to get lunch?" Ichigo asked Momo and Izuru.

Momo shook her head. "Sorry, I have to check up on Renji."

"Yeah, I have to check in with Captain Ichimaru." Izuru said looking apologetically.

Ichigo sighed. "Fine, I'll just go and check up on Shiro. See you guys later."

Ichigo started heading to the fourth division barracks. He saw all kinds of mishap along the way. Squad members panicking, destroyed buildings, and squad members fighting. He shook his head.

0000

When he arrived there he saw many injured Soul Reapers. He went to the room that Shiro was in. He knocked on the door and entered the room.

Shiro looked at Ichigo and smirked. "Hey little bro, how are ya?"

Ichigo gave him a small smile. "Fine, I guess, but you-"

"It's nothing, I underestimated the bastards, that's all." Shiro cut him off.

Ichigo sighed. "So, how long are you going to be in here?" he asked as he sat down on the bed."

"At least a week, more if Captain Unohana decides that I need more heeling time. She's scary when she wants to be." Shiro answered as he shivered.

Ichigo smiled. "I know how you feel."

"So how are my little niece and nephew?" Shiro asked curiously staring at Ichigo's protruding belly.

Ichigo put his hand on his growing belly and smiled warmly. "They're doing great. I actually had a dream about them."

"Oh?" Shiro asked prompting him to go on.

"Yeah, they were about three, and I was sitting with them by the koi pond. They were playing and then Byakuya came and told me that it's time for their nap, and that we should hurry before Rukia comes." Ichigo said rubbing his belly gently.

Shiro nodded. "Interesting, it might be some vision of the future or something that pregnant people have."

Ichigo nodded, he was about to reply, but was interrupted.

"Visiting hours are over, please leave for today, Lieutenant Kuchiki." Captain Unohana said smiling.

Ichigo nodded and got up to leave.

00000

Ichigo met up with Momo and Izuru. Momo looked worried.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Ichigo asked confusedly.

Momo showed him the squad 6 lieutenants badge. "Look this is…"

Izuru nodded. "It's Renji's lieutenant's badge.

Momo looked on the ground. "I know this looks suspicious, but he did disappear in the middle of the meeting. I was worried about him, so I went to the squad 6 barracks, and this badge is all I that found. It was in front of his office."

Izuru and Ichigo nodded worriedly. "Now tell me, are the captains aware of this?" Izuru asked cautiously.

Momo shook her head. "I haven't told them."

"I see." Izuru sighed.

"At first I thought about telling Captain Aizen about what I found," Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "but I didn't want Renji to be punished, because of something I said." Momo explained nervously.

Izuru nodded in relief. "Until we know exactly what's going on, that was a very wise decision."

Ichigo frowned deeply. "Izuru, what could this mean for him to remove this before he left?"

Izuru thought deeply. "It must mean something important. Recently, Renji has been mulling over the Orihime Kurosaki case. All right I'll see if I can find out what's happened to him."

Ichigo and Momo nodded.

000000

Ichigo was sitting in his office doing paperwork. He was thinking about Renji. He knew that if Byakuya found out, Renji would be in big trouble. He sighed.

He got up and went to Captain Ukitake's office. "Sir, can I take a break, I'm a little tired."

Captain Ukitake looked up at Ichigo and smiled warmly. "Sure, it's completely fine with me."

"Thank-you, sir." Ichigo said kindly.

0000000

Ichigo was walking to the 5th division barracks to see Momo. It was 7:30pm. Ichigo was getting tired, but he needed to know about Renji. He walked through the 5th division barracks and into the offices. He saw Aizen standing by Momo's office.

"Ichigo, it's so nice of you to visit." Aizen said smiling.

Ichigo avoided looking at him. "I'm actually here to see Momo."

Aizen narrowed his eyes a little. "Momo's in the 3rd division barracks with Lieutenant Kira." He said kindly.

"Thank-you, sir." Ichigo said awkwardly.

Aizen smiled, but Ichigo saw that the smile didn't reach his cold eyes. He shook it off and went to the 3rd division barracks.

Ichigo entered the room with Izuru, Momo, and Renji in it. Renji was laying on the ground with bandages on him. He looked like he was in a really bad state.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

Momo looked frowning in concern. "It's Renji, he was fighting the Ryoka and lost."

Izuru bowed his head. "When I found him, he was unconscious. If I'd gotten there on time to fight alongside him, then this never would have happened."

Momo sniffled and shook her head. "Don't blame yourself, Izuru, none of this is your fault."

Izuru nodded as Ichigo went to sit next to Renji. "At any rate, the main thing now is to take care of him. I'll go make the call for the emergency relief team."

"That is out of the question!" A voice said sharply behind them.

They turned around and saw Byakuya standing there coldly. Ichigo's eyes widened. _No!_ he thought desperately.

"Captain Kuchiki" Momo said in fear.

"I want Renji taken to prison." Byakuya said coldly.

Ichigo was horrified. "But Captain, Renji's been badly hurt fighting the Ryoka by himself. Without treatment-" Momo tried desperately to explain, but was cut off.

"Then I'm afraid he'll die." Byakuya answered stoically. "It was his choice to enter that fight alone. In such a situation, a defeat is forbidden. I have no use for a fool who doesn't understand that. The very sight of him still breathing offends me. Take him away."

Byakuya turned around to leave. Ichigo got on his feat. "Just hold on a minute, you can't-" Ichigo yelled angrily but was cut off with Byakuya turning around and giving him a cold, sharp glare, that dared him to continue.

Momo got up angrily. "How dare you? Is that how you treat your men? Renji's been-" Momo was cut off by Izuru standing in front of her with his hand in front of her face.

"Momo!" Izuru exclaimed sternly.

Momo tried again. "Izuru-"

She cut off by Izuru bowing. "Oh, a thousand pardons, Captain Kuchiki, she didn't mean it." Izuru said apologetically.

Momo nodded and bowed herself. "I didn't mean it, Captain, please forgive me."

Byakuya turned around and stopped. "Ichigo, I expect you to be home in an hour." He said sternly, leaving no space for arguments, as he left.

"I'm so sorry, but we have to follow orders. We must take Renji to prison." Izuru said with his eyes closed.

"But he could die!" Momo exclaimed desperately.

"He's cold as ice, isn't he?" a voice said behind them.

They turned around and saw Gin Ichimaru, standing there, smiling. Momo gasped in surprise. "Captain Ichimaru"

Ichimaru went further into the room. "Makes you wonder if he's even got a heart inside him. He is one scary guy for sure, that captain of squad 6. But don't worry about Renji, I'll call in squad 4, so you won't get in trouble."

Momo smiled hopefully. "Would you do that really?"

Ichimaru's smile got bigger. "Absolutely, it's no problem." He went to the door. "Come on, Izuru."

Izuru nodded. "Yes, sir." He went to the door after his captain.

Momo bowed happily. "Thank-you, Captain Ichimaru."

"I got to go too, Byakuya will be even angrier if I don't get there on time." Ichigo said dejectedly as he went to the door. "See you."

"Bye" Momo said happily.

Ichigo left to go to the Kuchiki Manor. He was in the middle of leaving, when he remembered something that he had to ask Momo. He was about to go in, but heard Momo's Captain say "Beware of squad 3." Ichigo's heart skipped a beat. He turned around and decided to go home instead.

00000000

Ichigo came home to find Byakuya sitting, having tea.

Byakuya looked up. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, why?"

"You're pale." Byakuya said simply.

Ichigo sighed. "Look, about Renji-"

Byakuya put his hand up. "It's been already decided at the captains meeting, that Renji will remain my lieutenant. However he will still be imprisoned for a couple of days."

Ichigo sighed in relief. "Ichigo, you are to report immediately to receive special war time orders." Byakuya said stoically.

Ichigo's eyes widened in confusion. "Special war time orders?"

000000000

Ichigo was sitting across a 1st division member. Outside there was lots of commotion and the alarm going off.

Ichigo faced the man as he began talking. "These are the Special War Time Orders:

All senior level officers, including lieutenants are permitted to wear their swords within the court.

Full war time usage of one's Zanpukutõ is now permitted.

As decreed by the Captain of squad 1 and Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto."

Ichigo bowed his head. "Yes, sir."

The man left and Ichigo followed suit.

0000000000

Ichigo was feeling dizzy as he came home. He was walking to the bedroom. _War time orders? Deathly force? Why did it have to come to this? Especially now!_

Ichigo felt the room spin and his vision get darker, the last thing he felt was big, strong arms catching before he fell.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review. Also I'm going to make You're Mine: Deleted Scenes for this story, which is composed of one-shots that don't make it here. It also holds the filler arcs and movies.**

**Ciou=)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Please review.**

**0**

August 5

Ichigo woke up and looked around and saw white. _Great, why am I in the 4__th__ division?_

He tried sitting up, but felt pain in his abdomen. He gave up and laid back down.

"I see you're awake." A stoic voice said from the door.

Ichigo looked to the door and saw Byakuya. "Byakuya!" He exclaimed.

"You should rest until Captain Unohana lets you go." Byakuya replied evenly as he went over to Ichigo.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked groggily.

"Why don't you tell me that, Lieutenant Kuchiki." A new voice asked worriedly.

Ichigo looked that way and saw Captain Unohana carrying some papers. "Captain Unohana…"

He was interrupted by Captain Unohana. "What were you thinking, getting yourself in that kind of situation, Lieutenant Kuchiki? Honestly, if Captain Kuchiki brought you here 10 minutes later, you could have lost the babies." She scolded him sternly.

"What?" Ichigo asked in horrification as he unconsciously put his hand on his belly.

Unohana sighed. "You were very exhausted and stressed. Getting yourself in that state alone is bad enough, but while pregnant? The babies are fine right now, but don't get yourself in this situation again. Lieutenant Kuchiki, I'm serious, this is your last warning, you may go now, but if this happens again, I will hospitalize you. Do you understand, Lieutenant Kuchiki?"

Ichigo gulped and replied fearfully. "Yes, ma'am. Also, I have a question, what happened exactly?"

Byakuya closed his eyes. "I saw you walking to our room, than you started falling. I caught you and brought you here."

"Oh, were you here all night?" Ichigo asked while rubbing his bulging belly.

"Most of it, it's 9 in the morning now. You missed your lieutenants meeting, I myself was in the captains meeting not long ago. It was very eventful." Byakuya replied to his husband, tiredly.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Captain Unohana hesitated. "…Captain Aizen was murdered early this morning."

Ichigo's eyes bulged. "W-what?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

"We don't know who did it, but we suspect that it was the Ryoka." She said while looking at the papers in her hand.

Ichigo looked down in worry.

"Also, Captain Zaraki was defeated this morning and is severely injured. Lastly, Lieutenant Hinamori and Lieutenant Kira were arrested this morning." She looked away from the papers and then at Ichigo.

Ichigo was startled. "Why?"

Byakuya answered this time. "Lieutenant Hinamori tried to attack Captain Ichimaru, but Lieutenant Kira intervened. They started fighting each other and Captain Hitsugaya stopped them. He then sent them both to jail."

_How could so many things have happened while I was out?_ Ichigo thought to himself.

"Do not worry, Lieutenant Kuchiki, it will only put stress on yourself and the babies." Captain Unohana advised.

"Thank-you, Captain Unohana." Ichigo said as he got up with Byakuya's help.

"You're welcome." She said as she went to look for her lieutenant.

Ichigo sighed as he walked to the door. "So, can I go see Izuru and Momo before I go to work?"

"No" Byakuya replied simply.

Ichigo turned around and asked angrily. "Why not!

Byakuya glared sternly at Ichigo. "From now on you will go from home to meeting to work and back home, while I escort you. You won't go anywhere else."

"What! That's not fair." Ichigo shouted angrily.

Byakuya's glare hardened. "Yes it is, you almost lost the babies. Clearly, I gave you too much freedom. Now come, Ichigo, I'll drop you off at work, then you'll wait for me to pick you up to go home."

Without a reply, Byakuya took Ichigo in his arms and shunpo'd to the 13th division.

00

When, Ichigo and Byakuya arrived in the 13th division barracks, Captain Ukitake was there to greet them.

"Hey, Ichigo, Byakuya how are you?" He asked smiling.

Ichigo scowled as he stepped away from Byakuya. "Well actually, I was wandering about Orihime, how is she doing?"

Captain Ukitake looked away. "Well about that, you see-"

THE FOLLOWING IS AN URGENT MESSEGE FOR ALL SQUAD CAPTAINS AND THEIR LIEUTENANTS! ANOTHER CHANGE HAS BEEN MADE REGARDING THE EXECUTION DATE OF ORIHIME KUROSAKI! BE ADVISED THAT THE PRISONERS EXECUTION IS NOW SET FOR 29 HOURS FROM NOW! THIS DECISION IS FINAL AND IRREVOCABLE! THERE WILL BE NO FURTHER CHANGES TO THE EXECUTION DATE! THAT IS ALL!

_WHAT! I thought I had 8 days left to figure it out! With everything that's been happening I didn't think about what to do! No matter, failure is no longer an option. They changed the deadline for tomorrow at 2, then the only option there is, it to figure out what to do today! I will save Orihime, no matter what!_ Ichigo thought determinedly.

"Uh, Ichigo, are you okay?" Captain Ukitake asked worriedly.

Ichigo nodded and started to go inside. "I'm great."

"Well, okay then." He replied.

"Ichigo, remember I'll be back to pick you up." Byakuya said stoically. "Now if you'll excuse me I must go do something."

With that Byakuya shunpo'd away. Ichigo looked to the direction that Byakuya went and his eyes widened. _Low spiritual pressure by the Repentance Cell!_

Captain Ukitake felt it too. "Well, Ichigo, why don't you go inside and do the paperwork, while I go see what's going on." He said happily.

Ichigo nodded and went inside.

000

Ichigo was sitting in his office, doing paperwork. He heard his stomach growl and decided to go get lunch in the cafeteria.

He went from his office to find Rukia. He looked in at least 4 rooms before he found her in the training hall.

She was sparring with the fifth seat. Ichigo sighed. "Hey, Rukia, want to grab some lunch with me?"

Rukia looked back at Ichigo and was wacked with the wooden sword.

Rukia flinched and glared at Ichigo. "Ugh, thanks a lot Ichigo. You know you shouldn't distract me when I'm training."

Ichigo rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah, yeah, so listen want to grab some lunch with me?"

"Sure" Rukia replied casually.

0000

Ichigo was eating some steamed rice with dried seaweed on the side.

"So, how are things with you and Renji?" Ichigo asked curiously after swallowing some rice.

Rukia looked at Ichigo and smiled sadly. "Well, things have been going great, but Renji's in jail now. He's sure to be punished. I honestly don't know what to do."

"You could go visit him, after all you're not the one on Byakuya arrest. Besides I don't think he'll be punished that much, with the whole Ryoka situation going on right now." Ichigo said helpfully.

Rukia nodded as she ate some chicken. "I guess you're right. So, are you jealous?"

"W-what?" Ichigo coughed on his drink.

"You know, of my relationship with Renji?" Rukia asked deviously.

Ichigo scowled. "No, why would you ask that?"

"Because we dated back in the academy." Rukia replied nonchalantly as she took a bite of her chicken.

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "Yeah, for like a month. And that was four years ago. I'm married to Byakuya now."

Rukia smiled warmly. "Good, because my brother deserves your full devotion. You can't like anyone other than him.

"I don't like anyone else. I'm in love with your brother." Ichigo said blushing deeply.

Rukia nodded happily. "Good, now how do you feel about tomorrow?"

Ichigo hesitated as he bit his lip. "Fine"

Rukia frowned. "Come on, I'm your best friend you can trust me." Rukia said seriously.

Ichigo sighed. "I'm going to rescue her." He declared fiercely.

Rukia nodded as she finished her lunch. "That's what I thought you'd say. I'm going to help you."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What? You can't be serious!"

Rukia closed her eyes and sighed. "Orihime is my friend too, and I'm going to help you save her."

"Fine" Ichigo sighed in defeat.

Rukia smiled. "Now then am I right to assume you don't have a plan?"

"Well no, but…" Ichigo uncomfortably.

Rukia smirked. "That's what I thought, so here's the plan…"

00000

Ichigo was sitting in his office late at night. He was doing the paperwork. Someone knocked on the door. He looked up and saw the sixth seat.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, I have a report to make. First, three out of the six Ryoka have been caught. And second, Lieutenant Abarai, Lieutenant Kira, and Lieutenant Hinamori have all escaped their prison cells." He said nervously.

Ichigo was startled. "What?"

The sixth seat shifted uncomfortably. "Well, they just vanished."

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his temple. "Well, do the captains know?"

He nodded. "Yes, sir. Captain Hitsugaya is investigating it."

Ichigo nodded. "Alright"

The man was about to leave, but bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry Captain Kuchiki, excuse me."

Ichigo looked at Byakuya and sighed. "Come, Ichigo, it's time to go home."

Ichigo nodded and got up to leave.

000000

Ichigo was laying in bed, next to Byakuya. He felt both Captain Hitsugaya's and Captain Ichimaru's spiritual pressure. _What's going on?_

Ichigo sighed and snuggled into Byakuya's back, while Byakuya's arms tightened around him. He decided to get some rest, for tomorrow was a big day, and he needs a lot of it if he's going to pull off their plan.

0000000

Gin Ichimaru was standing inside the central 46 chambers, smiling like a snake.

"So, your plan failed." He said smiling.

"No matter, only a minor setback. Tomorrow, everything's going to go according to plan, Gin." Someone in the shadows said smiling coldly.

**A/N: Only a couple more chapters until the end of the Soul Society Arc. then it's the Bount Arc. So what do you think? Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Please review.**

**0**

August 6

Ichigo woke up with a start. He looked around, but didn't see Byakuya. _Where is he?_

Ichigo sighed and looked at the clock, it read 5:30am. _Ugh, time to go to the meeting. _He got up and went to the bathroom.

Byakuya, on the other hand, came into the bedroom right after Ichigo went to the bathroom. He narrowed his eyes and sat down on the bed.

15 minutes later, Ichigo came out of the bathroom to an irritated Byakuya.

"Hey, I woke up and didn't find you." Ichigo said casually.

Byakuya closed his eyes and replied stoically. "I was giving instructions to the guards. Get ready, we have to go to the meetings."

Ichigo rolled his and went to put on his shihasushõ. He then went and put on his lieutenants badge. "So, what time do we go to the execution grounds?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"_I'll_ be going be going there at 1 o'clock. _You'll_ be staying here." Byakuya replied icily.

Ichigo turned around and looked at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean I'm staying here? I'm going too!" Ichigo replied angrily.

Byakuya gave Ichigo a deathly glare. "You will stay here. After the meeting, I'll be escorting you home."

"What! So I can't even go to work!" Ichigo exclaimed angrily.

Byakuya got up of the bed and got closer to Ichigo. "I've instructed the guards to make sure that you're in the Kuchiki Manor at all times."

Ichigo balled his fists. "You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can, and I have. Your recklessness has gotten too far. If you go to the execution, I know exactly what you'll do." Byakuya explained simply. "Another reason is the Ryoka. Today is the execution, that means the Ryoka is bound to be there. So, it's for yours and the babies safety too."

Ichigo looked away from Byakuya and sighed. "Fine"

Byakuya put his warm hand on Ichigo's cheek and caressed it. "Don't be sad, and don't worry, everything will work out fine."

"Your right." Ichigo said confidently. "Everything _will_ work out."

Byakuya gave Ichigo a small smile. "Now come, before we're late to the meetings."

_I guess today's the day. _Ichigo thought as he followed his husband.

00

Ichigo was sitting next to Rangiku at the meeting. Lieutenant Kusajishi, Izuru, Momo, and Renji weren't there.

Ichigo sighed when Lieutenant Hisagi sat next to him. _Where are they?_

"Alright, let's start the meeting." The 1st Division Lieutenant said. "First thing first as all of you should know, today is the execution of Orihime Kurosaki, and in light of the recent events, we should assume that the Ryoka will be there to stop it. However, as the lieutenants of the 13 Court Guard Squads we must stop them. I'd also like your opinions on the matter."

"Well, what's there to think about?" Õmaeda said arrogantly.

"Well, of _you _don't have anything to think about. I mean how can you think when you don't have anything to think with?" Rangiku replied angrily.

Õmaeda balled up his fists at the insult and yelled back. "WHAT! Why you-!"

Hisagi sighed and interrupted them. "Guys, please stop. We don't have time for your petty squabbles."

Rangiku scowled. "Well, I'm surprised at you Shûhei, I didn't think you'd stand up for someone as cowardly as him."

"Damn it Rangiku! I going to-" Õmaeda was interrupted again.

Shûhei stood up. "That's enough from both of you. I'm not standing up for anyone, I just think that we should just move on." He said threateningly, then sat down. "Now, in my opinion, the correct path is the is the one with the least amount of blood."

Rangiku sighed. "I don't really like this execution."

Lieutenant Ise fixed her glasses and sighed. "Okay, well I think that we can agree that most of us don't like this execution and move on."

Everyone nodded and the 1st division Lieutenant continued. "The second is that we have three lieutenants missing. Lieutenant Abarai, Lieutenant Kira, and Lieutenant Hinamori escaped their prison cells last night and have been missing since."

"Actually, Izuru is with his captain and Momo is in 10th Division barracks, resting." Rangiku said tiredly.

"Alright, that leaves Lieutenant Abarai. Now, lastly we have to talk about what will happen at the execution…" The 1st Division Lieutenant began boringly.

000

Ichigo was sitting by the koi pond, taking a nap.

He heard someone calling his name and cracked his open to see who. He saw a servant girl standing in front of him, looking nervous. He closed his eyes again.

"Master Ichigo, please wake up, it's noon. You need to eat lunch." The girl said shyly.

Ichigo sighed and opened his eyes and yawned. "What's for lunch?"

The girl smiled at Ichigo's cooperation. "Miso soup with mochi, bamboo shoots, mushrooms, and orange juice."

Ichigo nodded and got up and went to the dining room. When he got there, he sat down by the table and was about to eat, but overheard some servants talking.

"Did you give that boy anything you're not supposed to?" A male asked demandingly.

"No, I gave him everything healthy and good for the babies." A female voice answered nervously.

The man sighed. "Good, we don't want to be fired too, like Arashi and Mika were."

Ichigo looked down at his food and scowled deeply.

0000

Ichigo sighed as he sat on his bed impatiently. His Zanpukutõ at his side. It was 1:50pm and Rukia was late.

The door opened and Rukia came in looking serious. "Sorry, I was late, but Captain Ukitake wanted to talk to me about something."

Ichigo stood up and scowled deeply. "We have ten minutes before the execution starts. We have to hurry."

Rukia nodded. "Okay, you know what to do for the first phase of the plan?"

Ichigo nodded and put Zangetsu down and then walked out of the room and over to the koi pond. Ichigo sighed and then he yawned and announced loudly. "I feel so tired, I'm going to bed. I don't wish to be disturbed. Only Rukia is aloud in my room."

One of the servants was trying to protest. "But, sir, we must keep an eye on you at all times, it's on Lord Kuchiki's orders."

Ichigo glared at the servant. "Fine, then I'll just tell Byakuya that you wouldn't let me sleep."

The servant shook his head. "Of course you can sleep, sir, but we must check on you."

Ichigo hardened his glare and angrily replied. "I can't sleep if you check on me. I'll tell Byakuya and make sure that you're fired if you don't do as I said."

"But, sir-" The servant protested again, nervously.

"It's fine, besides I'll be with Ichigo." Rukia said confidently, coming over to Ichigo.

The servant gave up, nodded and went back to work.

Rukia smiled mischievously at Ichigo. "Come on, Ichigo, let's go to your room and get you to bed."

Ichigo nodded, smiling.

They went to his room and shut the door.

"Alright, now for phase two of the plan. You remember it right?" Rukia asked seriously.

Ichigo nodded seriously. "Of course." He went over to Zangetsu and put him on.

Rukia nodded and looked out the window on the other side of the bedroom and saw that no one was around this part of the mansion. "You have about 1 minute at most."

Ichigo nodded. "Thanks, Rukia."

Rukia nodded and went to the opposite side. She raised her arm. "Hadõ number 31: Shakkahõ." The spell blew a hole in the wall. It also chipped the bed. "Go, Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded his thanks and shunpo'd out of the room and through the mansion, while the guards were chasing him.

He sighed in relief as he finally went through the gate and into the 13th division.

00000

Ichigo quickly shunpo'd up Sõkyoku Hill and through the trees and then he quickly passed the Captains and Lieutenants and up the stand. He got there just in time, before the Sõkyoku executed Orihime.

Ichigo smiled at her. "Hey, don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here."

He turned around as the blade began its second attack. Ichigo readied Zangetsu again and charged at it, but before he could have a chance against it, a rope flew out toward it. He looked down in surprise and saw Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyōraku holding the Shihõin shield. They put their Zanpukutõ in the shield and it started glowing, eventually destroying the Sõkyoku.

Ichigo smiled and went to the stand. "Hold on, Orihime, I'm going to blow up the stand."

He looked down into Byakuya's glaring eyes and glared back defiantly. He then took Zangetsu and plunged it into the stand, along with his spiritual pressure.

There was a big explosion and Ichigo took Orihime in his arms just in time. "Told you I'd save you." Ichigo said happily to Orihime.

Orihime looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo…"

"Hey, Ichigo, you finally got her." A familiar deep voice called out to him.

Ichigo looked and saw Renji running with bandages on him.

Ichigo then looked at Orihime and got an idea. "Renji, here catch."

"Wait, Ichigo, what are you…?" they both asked, but were interrupted as Ichigo threw Orihime to Renji.

Orihime screamed and Renji barely caught her. Renji panted as he held Orihime. "You idiot, what if I didn't catch her!" he yelled angrily at Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled. "Take her, and get her out of here. Protect her with your life, it's your duty as a man." He yelled back as he got Zangetsu ready for a fight.

Renji nodded and ran.

"What are you waiting for! All lieutenants after them!" an angry voice yelled commandingly.

Ichigo looked down and saw Captain Soifon yell it. Ichigo scowled and jumped in front of the Lieutenants.

Isane looked hurt and surprised. "Ichigo, why are you…?"

Ichigo looked straight at her face in complete seriousness. "Because she's my sister, I'll do anything to save her."

He put Zangetsu in the ground while the other lieutenants readied their Zanpukutõ to attack.

He punched Isane, then broke Õmaeda's Zanpukutõ and punched his stomach. After that he punched the 1st division lieutenant.

After he was done, Byakuya went in front of him and hugged him. "That's enough, Ichigo." Byakuya whispered sternly.

"No, I have to-" Ichigo struggled, but was interpreted.

"You've done enough." Byakuya said, while looking at something in the background.

Ichigo heard footsteps behind him and looked to see Rukia coming. "Hey, Ichigo, Byakuya"

Byakuya closed his eyes. "Rukia, take Ichigo and go home."

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. "No! I still have to-" Ichigo started to protest.

"You've done enough. Go home! I'll come after I deal with the Ryoka." Byakuya replied sternly, while giving him a hard glare.

Ichigo sighed in defeat and went with Rukia. He spotted the brown-haired Ryoka on his way back and gave him a mean glare.

000000

Ichigo was walking down Sõkyoku Hill. They were almost all the way down. Ichigo felt Byakuya felt Byakuya lose to the Ryoka. He sighed. "So, how did you get away from the guards?"

Rukia smiled. "That's easy, I'm of higher rank than them. Plus it helps that Byakuya didn't put me on house arrest."

Ichigo scowled unhappily. "Yeah, well-"

Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by a Bakudō.

**ALL QUART GUARD SQUADS, CAPTAINS, LIEUTENANTS, AND SEATED OFFICERS, MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE AND ALSO THE RYOKA. THIS IS SQUAD FOUR LIEUTENANT ISANE KOTETSU WITH AN URGENT ANNOUNCEMENT. LISTEN CLOSELY AS THE MESSEGE WILL NOT BE REPEATED. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY REPORT FROM CAPTAIN UNOHANA REGARDING THE TRAITOR IN OUR MIDST. AS GRIM AS THE FOLLOWING FACTS ARE, WHAT I'M ABOUT TO TELL YOU IS THE TRUTH…**

0000000

Ichigo was standing with his mouth open in shock. Rukia was not far off.

"I can't believe it, that bastard!" Ichigo said angrily.

Rukia shook her head sadly. "I can't either."

Ichigo looked at the ground angrily and scowled. "I knew Aizen was bad news, but this…"

Rukia nodded. "I hope Momo and Captain Hitsugaya will be alright."

Ichigo was about to reply, but he finally recognized the spiritual pressures on top Sõkyoku Hill, and his eyes widened. "Rukia, those spiritual pressures on top, it's…"

Rukia frowned in realization. "…Yeah, it's Orihime's and Aizen's."

Ichigo's scowl hardened. "Come on, let's go."

00000000

When Ichigo and Rukia arrived there, Renji was on the ground, heavily injured, so was the Ryoka boy. The other Ryoka couldn't move, and Aizen was about to finish Orihime off.

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror. "Orihime!" Ichigo yelled as he ran to them.

He was, however, caught by Aizen. "Ichigo, it's so nice of you to join us."

Ichigo struggled against him. "Let go, you sick bastard!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

Aizen frowned. "Now, Ichigo, mind your manners, or I might just kill them too." Aizen said calmly as he put his hand on Ichigo's belly.

Ichigo's widened in fear. "Wait, please."

Aizen smirked. "Gin, kill her." He demanded.

Ichigo's eyes widened considerably when Captain Ichimaru released his Zanpukutõ. Ichigo was about to yell out, but instead of it slicing Orihime, it was Byakuya.

Ichigo ended up being in Byakuya's arms as Byakuya fell to the ground, even more injured than before. Captain Ichimaru sliced into his left breast. "Byakuya!" Ichigo yelled in fear.

He was about to help his husband, but exhaustion overtook him. The last thing he saw before everything went black was Aizen being captured by Captain Soifon and a purple haired woman.

000000000

Ichigo was swimming in darkness, but he could hear someone saying something to him. It took him a minute to realize that it was Byakuya.

"I'm sorry, but I must tell you my reason for doing this." Byakuya's voice said sadly. "When I married Hisana, everyone protested and I broke a law. Then when Hisana was dying, she made me promise that I wouldn't ever let anything happen to my next wife's family. When I found Rukia, I immediately adopted her, as per her sisters wishes. My family protested it, just like with Hisana. But I didn't listen, and again I broke a law. Then when my great-grandparents died I made a promise on their graves. I promised that I wouldn't break anymore laws. I made two promises I shouldn't have made. Then after I married you, your sister went missing, and then was convicted. I didn't know what to do. I was conflicted, whether to keep my promise to Hisana, or the one I made to my great-grandparents. In the end though, that Ryoka had made me realize exactly what I should have done. I'm so sorry."

After Byakuya's voice faded, Ichigo smiled contently and went into a sleep full of dreams.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I had midterms. Here's the last chapter of the Soul Society Arc. Please review.**

**0**

August 13

Ichigo opened his eyes to see the brown haired Ryoka staring at him. Ichigo sat up on the bed and scowled. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"I've just never seen a pregnant man before, are you sure you're a man?" Kon asked curiously.

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "Of course I'm a man, you idiot!" Ichigo said angrily.

Kon shrugged his shoulders. "You know, I find it kind of weird."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"I have two cousins who are twins, their names are also Ichigo and Orihime." Kon replied.

_What the…? _Ichigo thought questioningly as he raised his eyebrow.

"Although, they're both girls and have brown hair." Kon said grinning happily.

"Great, can you leave now, before I punch you? Besides I don't Captain Unohana allows so many visitors in the hospital." Ichigo said angrily.

Kon rolled his eyes. "Fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted." Kon huffed. "I'll just go visit my sweet Orihime. Oh, and I almost forgot, when do you get out of the hospital?"

Ichigo gave him a mean glare. "Hopefully, next week, now get out! And don't go near my sister." Ichigo shouted angrily after him.

Ichigo scowled and shook his head, then looked out the window, sighed, and smiled.

00

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, are you hungry?" a female voice asked from the door.

Ichigo looked over at the door and saw Captain Unohana. Ichigo shook his head. "No, ma'am."

Captain Unohana frowned. "Lieutenant Kuchiki, you have to eat something. The babies need food."

"I know, I'm just not very hungry." Ichigo said sadly, while looking at the hospital sheets.

Captain Unohana sighed. "Is something the matter, Lieutenant?"

Ichigo looked over at her and sighed. "It's just that the whole Aizen incident is weighing heavily on my mind."

"Please don't think on it, Lieutenant, your main priority right now are the twins." The Captain said sternly.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "But-"

"No buts, let the captains deal with it. You're 9 weeks pregnant, you can't worry about those things. Now then, Captain Kuchiki wants to see you." Unohana said smiling.

"Byakuya? But I haven't seen him since last week." Ichigo said nervously.

Captain Unohana motioned for Ichigo to come. "You probably miss him, please follow me."

Ichigo nodded and carefully got out of bed and waddled after her.

000

Ichigo entered another room with Captain Unohana. He saw Byakuya sitting on a hospital bed, covered in bandages.

"Captain Kuchiki, I brought your husband." Captain Unohana said smiling.

Byakuya looked over and nodded. "Ichigo, please come sit."

Ichigo nodded and waddled over to Byakuya's bed and sat down. "Hi"

Byakuya gave Ichigo a faint smile. "How are you?"

Ichigo was about to answer, but was cut off. "Captain Kuchiki, please make sure he eats something. He hasn't eaten all day."

Byakuya nodded. "Thank-you, Captain Unohana."

She smiled and left. Byakuya looked at Ichigo. "Why haven't you eaten anything?"

"I'm not hungry." Ichigo said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You have to eat." Byakuya replied concernedly. "Here, eat some of my breakfast."

Byakuya handed Ichigo some soup. Ichigo nodded and began to eat. "Thank-you"

Byakuya nodded. "We'll talk after you eat."

0000

Ichigo when he finished his food and leaned against Byakuya. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Byakuya wound his arm around the smaller mans waist and kissed the nape of his neck. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, I guess." Ichigo replied contently.

Byakuya frowned. "Aizen said something peculiar when he was in the negaciõn."

"What did he say?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Byakuya's hand moved on top of his belly and tightened. "He said, 'Goodbye Soul Reapers and Ryoka. And see you again, my Ichigo.' what do you think about it?"

"Well, I told you that he was after me." Ichigo scowled.

"I know, but I sent someone to look into it and they didn't find anything." Byakuya said evenly.

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "Whatever, what's done is done."

"I just want you to be safe." Byakuya said suddenly as he planted a kiss on the back of his head.

Ichigo snuggled into Byakuya. "I am safe."

Byakuya nodded and leant back on the pillows, taking Ichigo with him. "I'm being released from the hospital tonight."

Ichigo stiffened. "Really?"

"Yes" Byakuya replied stoically.

"Well, I don't know when I'm going to be released, hopefully next week though." Ichigo said hopefully.

"We'll see, but the Ryoka are going home today too." Byakuya said.

Ichigo sighed and looked out the window. "Yeah"

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked curiously as he tightened his hold on Ichigo.

Ichigo bit his lip and grunted. "That Kon kid keeps calling me fat."

Byakuya furrowed his eyebrows. "You're pregnant, not fat."

Ichigo nodded. "I know, but all of those Ryoka are strange."

Byakuya raised his eyebrow. "Really, why?"

"Well, Kon is annoying," Ichigo started in irritation. "That Quincy guy, Uryû is creepy, that big muscled guy, Chad, is well, silent, and that girl, Tatsuki, is really aggressive." Ichigo explained as he shuddered.

Byakuya stayed silent as he listened to the smaller man.

There was a knock at the door, they looked and saw Captain Unohana coming in while smiling.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, it's time to go back to your room. You need to eat dinner before you say goodbye to the Ryoka. You'll see your husband later, come along." She said kindly.

Ichigo nodded and got up, said 'see you' to Byakuya and followed Captain Unohana out the door and back to his own room.

00000

Ichigo was sitting on his hospital bed, eating bean paste soup with rice and dried seaweed.

He sighed as he finished the soup. He looked and grimaced at the food he had left. He pushed the food away and laid down.

Ichigo relaxed on the bed and put both hands on his huge belly. He smiled as he felt a small kick on his side.

He laid like that for 20 minutes and was about to doze off, but felt a sharp and painful kick where his hands are. His face contorted in pain and he clutched his stomach.

Ichigo's eyes widened in amazement when one of the babies kicked and he felt the outline of a tiny foot. He smiled through the pain as his babies became more active.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, is everything alright?" someone asked from the door.

Ichigo looked and saw Lieutenant Kotetsu there, he smiled and nodded. "Yeah, the babies just kick really hard."

She smiled and nodded. "Well, alright, my captain wanted me to bring you to say goodbye to the Ryoka. So please come along."

Ichigo nodded and sat up carefully and got out of bed. He winced in pain when there was another kick.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lieutenant Kotetsu asked worriedly.

"Yeah" Ichigo replied sincerely as he waddled after her.

000000

Ichigo got to the top of the Sõkyoku hill. He saw Byakuya standing next to Rukia and Renji.

He waddled over to them. "Hey, Renji, how do you feel?"

Renji looked at Ichigo and grinned happily. "Great, how about you and the babies?"

Ichigo smiled. "I'm good, the babies are kicking harder now."

"Yeah?" Renji asked curiously.

Ichigo nodded and looked at Byakuya who hasn't looked at him yet. Ichigo was about to say something, but spotted Orihime next to the Ryoka.

He scowled when he saw Captain Ukitake give the Ryoka a substitute soul reaper badge.

Rukia looked at Ichigo and asked him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"That Ryoka is going to come here more often now." Ichigo replied angrily.

The Ryoka said goodbye and left along with Yoruichi Shihõin, but not before Kon started flirting with Orihime and then getting hit on the head by Tatsuki.

Ichigo sighed and started going back, but was stopped by Ikkaku. "Hey, Ichigo, why are you walking so slow?"

"Because I'm pregnant." Ichigo replied.

He was about to say something else, but stopped when he saw Byakuya's glare.

He sighed and waddled to the 4th Division alone.

0000000

Ichigo was laying on the bed and snuggled in further, thinking about the events that happened.

He sighed and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Byakuya.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This chapters starts the Bount arc. Please review. **

**Airinstone: Sorry, but I already planned when Ichigo will be with Aizen.**

**Darkhuntressxir: Ichigo's due date is Nov. 9**

**0**

September 1

Ichigo opened his eyes and yawned. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 5am.

He sighed and stretched. He looked to his right and didn't see Byakuya there.

He carefully got out of bed and waddled to the bathroom.

After he got out of the bathroom, he saw Byakuya standing there, waiting.

"Morning" Ichigo greeted politely.

Byakuya nodded. "Good morning, are you done yet? We have to go to the meetings?"

Ichigo sighed. "Almost"

The orange haired man waddled over to the dresser and put on his shihasushõ. He then went over to Byakuya, "Why do you still have to keep taking me to work? The whole Aizen incident is over for now." Ichigo complained.

Byakuya gave Ichigo a hard glare. "For now is the key word, however starting tomorrow I'll allow you to go places without an escort. Now, come or we'll be late."

00

Ichigo waddled into the meeting room and sat next to Renji.

"Hey, what's up?" Ichigo asked curiously at Renji dejected look.

Renji sighed. "I got assigned to the World of the Living.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Why? Did you get demoted or something?"

"What! No, I didn't get demoted, they just want me to get rid of hollows." Renji replied angrily.

Ichigo was about to say something, but was cut off by the 1st division lieutenant. "I have a few things to report. Former Captain of the 3rd division, Gin Ichimaru, former captain of the 5th division, Sõsuke Aizen, and former captain of the 9th division, Kaname Tõsen have not made a move yet and are not a threat for now, however the Stealth Force has been keeping an eye on him."

"Well, good they better stay away or I'll kick their asses." Õmaeda declared.

Rangiku snorted. "More like they'll kick yours. Just admit it you're a coward, who'll run away the first chance you get."

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU! I'LL-" Õmaeda yelled angrily, but was cut off.

"So anyway, on another note, I would like to report that the hollows…" the old man went boringly.

000

Ichigo was sitting in his office doing paperwork. He was almost done with today's work.

Ichigo sighed as he finished another page. "Hey, why are you so sad?"

Ichigo looked up and saw Rukia at the door, smiling.

"I'm not, I'm just tired. The babies are really active today." Ichigo replied tiredly.

Rukia smiled as she went over and sat down on a chair. "They must take after you, big brother isn't hyper."

Ichigo gave Rukia a glare. "Why are you so happy? I thought you'd be sad, because Renji left."

Rukia frowned. "Renji and I have been fighting lately."

"Why?" Ichigo asked bewilderedly.

"Because he wants to have sex." Rukia answered in embarrassment.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "And you don't?"

Rukia pouted. "It's not that I don't, it's just that if big brother ever found out, he'd castrate him. I mean he barely let us date, I seriously doubt he's going to even let me see Renji again if we have sex."

Ichigo smiled bitterly. "Yeah, I understand how Renji feels."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked curiously.

"I haven't had sex with Byakuya for about a month?" Ichigo replied angrily.

Rukia made a disgusted face. "Ew, gross, I really don't want to hear about big brothers sex life."

Ichigo gave her a glare. "You mean lack-of."

Rukia cleared her throat. "So why doesn't he want to have sex?"

"I don't know, I came home yesterday from the fourth division and wanted to have sex. He just gave me a glare and said no." Ichigo complained.

Rukia giggled. "That does sound like big brother."

Ichigo was about to say something, but was cut off when a glaring Byakuya entered the room.

"It's time to go, we have an appointment with Captain Unohana. Come Ichigo." Byakuya said stoically.

Ichigo sighed and waved goodbye to his friend and left with Byakuya.

0000

Ichigo was laying on the exam table as Captain Unohana was checking on the babies. Byakuya was right next to him.

"Well, your babies are in excellent health. They have fully developed their ears, so they can hear you now." She said happily.

Ichigo smiled. "Can they really hear me?"

Captain Unohana nodded. "Yes, you're 12 weeks pregnant, so I would have been worried if the babies didn't fully develop their ears. Also it seems they developed their sense of balance."

She moved the stick up and on the screen it showed the second baby. "The girl is smaller than the boy."

"Is that bad?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

Captain Unohana shook her head. "No, not right now, however when I see you on September 26th, if the baby is still on the small side, I'm going to give you special vitamins."

"Are there any foods that he can eat that will make the baby bigger?" Byakuya asked stoically.

"No, as long as he eats properly, the babies growth should be fine." Captain Unohana asked as she moved the stick again.

Ichigo started staring at the screen as one of the babies moved and showed them his or her tiny toes.

Captain Unohana chuckled. "Well, it seems that the girl is very active, while the boy isn't as jumpy. I guess the girl would naturally take after you, Lieutenant Kuchiki."

Ichigo blushed, while Byakuya smirked. "So, the babies are healthy?"

Captain Unohana nodded, smiling. "Yes, they're very healthy.

She took off the stick and turned off the screen. She then took a towel and wiped Ichigo's belly from the jelly.

Ichigo sighed and looked at Byakuya. "Is it okay to have sex?'

Byakuya turned and glared at Ichigo. "No, I don't think it's a very good idea to that until the babies are born." Captain Unohana replied.

Ichigo scowled. "Fine"

"Alright, Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Kuchiki, you're all set." Captain Unohana declared as Byakuya helped Ichigo sit up and get out of bed.

"Thank-you, Captain Unohana." Byakuya said stoically.

"Of course, now I would like to see you September 26th, when you go on maternity leave." She said smiling at Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded as he waddled out and to the 13th division.

00000

Ichigo was sitting in his office doing paperwork, when his stomach growled loudly.

Ichigo sighed and carefully got up. He waddled out of his office and down the hall looking for Rukia.

As he went passed the training room, he overheard some squad members talking.

"Hey, did you hear about what's going on in the World of the Living?" a deep voice asked.

"No, what?" another male voice asked.

"Apparently, there have been disturbances there, a lot of people have been disappearing." The first voice said.

"Really, are you sure it's not normal though?" asked the second voice.

"It's not, there have strange spiritual pressure there." The first voice defended.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked in front and saw Rukia calling out to him.

"Hey, I was just coming to ask you, if you wanted to get dinner with me." Ichigo said as he waddled over to her.

Rukia smiled. "Sure, as long as it doesn't take an hour for us to get there."

"Why would it take an hour to get there?" Ichigo asked bewilderedly.

"Because you're really slow." Rukia answered, giggling.

Ichigo blushed and replied angrily. "I'm not slow, I'm pregnant. I can't even see my own toes and you expect me to walk faster?"

"Not at all, take your time. I was just joking." Rukia answered giggling.

000000

Ichigo was eating Miso soup with dried seaweed, while Rukia was eating a rice cake with boiled eggs and salmon.

"How do you think Orihime is adjusting to being in the 4th division?" Ichigo asked curiously as he sipped some soup.

Rukia took a bite out of the salmon. "I think she's doing fine. I think she actually likes it better there than here."

"Really?" Ichigo asked he chewed the seaweed.

Rukia smiled as she ate the last of her dinner. "Yeah, she never really liked going into battle, so I think that it's better this way."

Ichigo nodded as he sipped rest of his soup. "I guess you're right."

"Which reminds me, isn't it time you go home?" Rukia asked knowingly.

Ichigo looked at the clock and his eyes widened at the time. "Crap, you're right. Byakuya's going to be angry if I don't get home before 8pm"

Rukia nodded as Ichigo carefully got up and waddled home.

0000000

That night Ichigo laid in Byakuya's arms, wondering about the disturbances in the World of the Living.

_Is it Aizen? _Ichigo thought worriedly.

He sighed as sleep over took him and snuggled further into his husband.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Please review.**


	18. AN 2

Sorry, but I'm going on vacation for two weeks and won't be able to update until I come back.

-Ciou

H101


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I just came back from my vacation. It was cool. So here's the next chapter, please review.**

**0**

September 3

Ichigo was deeply sleeping. He jumped up, startled when he felt ice cold water on himself. He looked at his husband, who was standing over him, smirking.

"Byakuya, why'd you do that?" Ichigo asked angrily.

Byakuya raised his eyebrow. "You wouldn't wake up no matter what I did. You have a lieutenants meeting to go to."

Ichigo glared at Byakuya. "Well you still didn't have to put ice water on me. Besides did you think about the babies?" he asked as he carefully got out of bed and waddled to the bathroom.

"Of course, the babies were completely safe." Byakuya answered stoically.

Ichigo sighed and got into the shower.

15 minutes later he came out and put on his uniform.

"Come, we'll be late if don't hurry." Byakuya said stoically.

Ichigo sighed and waddled to Byakuya. "Why can't I go by myself? You said I could."

Byakuya glared at Ichigo. "You can, but we're going the same way, so we're going together."

"Fine" Ichigo answered bitterly and went over to Byakuya.

00

Ichigo went inside the meeting room and sat down next to Izuru.

"Hey, how's Momo doing?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Izuru frowned. "She's recovering, what Aizen did was really hard on her."

"I know, I feel really bad for her." Ichigo said sadly.

Izuru nodded and was about to say something, but was interrupted by Rangiku.

Rangiku sat down next to Ichigo and smiled happily.

"Momo is going to be fine, don't worry." She said.

Ichigo and Izuru sighed and nodded.

They looked and saw the rest of the lieutenants come in.

The 1st division lieutenant got up in front and cleared his throat. "Alright, let's begin…"

000

Ichigo was sitting in his office, doing paperwork. His stomach was full from the breakfast that he ate with his husband.

There was a knock at his door and he looked up and saw Orihime, standing there nervously.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

Orihime came in and sat down in front of him. "I wanted to tell you and the babies' goodbye before I leave."

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked warily as he looked at his twin sister.

"I was ordered to go to the World of the Living." She said while looking down.

"Why are you going there?" Ichigo asked angrily.

"It's orders, I'm sorry." Orihime replied sadly.

Ichigo sighed. "I could ask Great-Great Grandfather if he could ask someone else to go, if you want."

"No, it's alright, besides I want to see the Ryoka again." Orihime said smiling.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a crush on one of them? Because if you do, you know that-"'

"I know, but still…" Orihime answered sadly.

Ichigo sighed and went back in his seat.

0000

Ichigo was standing next to Captain Ukitake in the courtyard of the 13th division, along with the rest of the squad members.

"I'm issuing orders to temporarily cut off passage to the World of the Living for at least the next few hours. Ichigo give the orders to close the gate." Captain Ukitake ordered.

Ichigo nodded and waddled to the gate.

"Captain Ukitake ordered the gate to be closed." Ichigo told the guards.

The guards nodded and they started to close the gate, just as it was about to close, Captain Soifon went through it.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked startled.

"Oh, Captain Soifon was ordered to go the World of the Living." One of the guards answered nonchalantly.

Ichigo shook his head and went to see his husband to eat lunch.

00000

Ichigo waddled into Byakuya's office. Byakuya was doing his paperwork.

"Hey, do you want to go eat lunch with me?" Ichigo asked calmly.

Byakuya looked up. "Sit, I'll have lunch delivered for us."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sat down. "You don't want to go to the lunchroom with me?"

"I don't want my squad members to know about my personal life, besides I have paperwork to do." Byakuya answered stoically as he put down his paperwork and got a hell butterfly.

Ichigo carefully got up. "If you don't want to eat lunch with me, I could just go eat it with Rukia and Izuru."

Byakuya glared at Ichigo. "Sit down; I never said I didn't want to eat with you. I don't want other people to see us together at lunch."

Ichigo scowled angrily. "Are you embarrassed of me?"

"No, it's none of their business who I'm with, plus I'll get jealous from people looking at you" Byakuya replied.

"Cold bastards don't get jealous." Ichigo answered angrily.

Byakuya's glare hardened. "Disrespectful child, I do get jealous. You're very beautiful and other people can see that."

Ichigo sighed and sat down. "Fine, what are you going to eat?"

000000

Ichigo was standing at the gate to the World of the Living seeing Orihime off with Rukia and Izuru.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

Orihime smiled kindly. "Of course, besides Renji's there and he'll help me."

Ichigo grimaced. "Well, alright."

Rukia smiled gently. "When you see Renji there, tell him that he better take care of you or he'll be in big trouble."

Orihime's smiled widened. "I will thank-you. Also, Ichigo you shouldn't worry about me, you have your babies to worry about."

Ichigo nodded. "Good luck."

"Thank-you." Orihime said gratefully and turned around and left through the gate to the World of the Living.

0000000

Ichigo was sitting in his office doing paperwork. He was almost done with today's load.

He sighed when he finished another page. _I can't wait to finish this._

He heard a knock on his door and saw Captain Ukitake there, smiling.

"Captain?" Ichigo asked.

Captain Ukitake's smile widened. "Ichigo, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to do some research in the library with Captain Kyõraku."

"Okay, sir." Ichigo replied. "If I may ask, sir, what's going on?"

His Captain's smile faded. "Yes, you may. You know there have been some disturbances in the World of the Living."

Ichigo nodded. "Yes, sir, I do."

"Well, we just discovered that there's an intruder in the World of the Living. Well, more specifically a Bount." Captain Ukitake explained gravely.

"What's that? I've never heard of it." Ichigo's eyes widened as he said confusedly.

Captain Ukitake nodded. "Not many have. We're trying to find everything we can about them. We even tried asking the Captain Kurotsuchi, but he didn't tell us anything. And apparently, there was lost information about the Bounts."

"Oh, are they really that dangerous?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"That's what we're trying to find out. But anyways, I wanted to ask you to deliver my paperwork along with yours, when you're done with your paperwork." Captain Ukitake scratched the back of his head, while smiling.

Ichigo nodded. "Yes, sir, I'm almost done anyways."

With that, Captain Ukitake left and Ichigo went back to work.

00000000

When Ichigo came home, he saw his husband sitting by the koi pond. He waddled over there and carefully sat down.

"You finished your work?" Byakuya asked stoically.

Ichigo nodded tiredly. "It was an exhausting day."

"I heard, are you okay?" Byakuya asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah"

"Good" Byakuya answered stoically.

Ichigo sighed and snuggled into his husband. "The babies weren't as active today."

Byakuya nodded. "They probably knew that you were very busy today, so they helped you."

Ichigo nodded and was about to reply, when his stomach growled. Ichigo blushed brightly.

Byakuya sighed. "Come; let's get you something to eat."

000000000

That night, Ichigo was lying down on his husband's chest.

He smiled when his husband made a cute noise at the back of his throat.

He snuggled further into him and eventually exhaustion overtook him.

Unbeknownst to him, Byakuya opened one of his eyes and smiled at the cute went back to sleep.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update, but when I came back from my vacation, I had a lot of catching up to do. After that I had my birthday. And finally I had my finals, so now I'm done with school for the summer, I have more time to write. Please review.**

**0**

September 5

Ichigo woke up with a start, he looked at the clock and it read 8am. He then looked around in confusion for Byakuya.

He didn't see him so he went out of the room and saw a servant walking towards him.

"Um, excuse me, do you know where my husband is?" Ichigo asked curiously.

The servant bowed to Ichigo. "Yes, Master Kuchiki, Lord Kuchiki went to the Captains meeting." She bowed again and went on.

Ichigo sighed in disappointment as he went back to his room. When he got there he went to the bathroom.

10 minutes later he got out, got dressed, and went to the Lieutenants meeting.

00

Ichigo waddled in and sat down next to Shûhei. He looked around and noted that some people were missing.

"Hey, Shûhei, do you know why so many people are missing from the meeting?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Hisagi looked at him and shrugged. "My guess is as good as yours."

Ichigo sighed and looked at the door, waiting for Izuru to arrive.

He didn't have to wait long, Rangiku arrived five minutes later with Izuru in tow.

Izuru sat down next to Ichigo, while Rangiku sat next to Shûhei.

Ichigo looked at Izuru with a questioning look. "Why were you so late?"

Izuru sighed. "I forgot what time the meeting started today. Since it starts later today than usual, I had to go ask Rangiku when it starts and she was asleep, so I woke her up and she forgot too."

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. "It's probably because, you had so much on your mind with the squad that you forgot."

Izuru looked down at the table. "I guess"

Ichigo was about to say something, but was cut off when the 1st division lieutenant started the meeting. He looked around and saw that everyone arrived already, he shrugged and looked back at the lieutenant.

"… furthermore, the Bount's are feeding more than they did before, as people's disappearances are getting more frequent. On another note, former squad 11 member, Maki Ochinose, was sensed in the World of the Living-" he was cut off by Rangiku.

"Shouldn't we do something about him then? Like go and bring him back?" Rangiku asked in annoyance.

"Well, the squad captain decides what to do, and Captain Zaraki decided to do nothing about it, so we can't do anything about that." He said looking at Rangiku.

Rangiku scowled. "Fine, whatever."

The 1st division lieutenant looked back at his papers and continued. "As I was saying…"

000

Ichigo came inside his office and sat down, then he grimaced as he felt a painful kick from one of the babies.

"Ichigo are you okay?" someone from the doorway asked concernedly.

Ichigo looked up and saw his captain. "Yes, it's just the babies, plus my back hurts."

"Well, do you want to go to the 4th division?" Captain Ukitake asked.

Ichigo shook his. "I'm fine, really."

Captain Ukitake frowned. "Well, alright then, but if it gets worse tell me, okay?"

Ichigo nodded and Captain Ukitake went to his office. He looked down at his desk and grimaced, there was a lot of paperwork on his desk.

He took the first page and began reading it, but a knock on the door interrupted him.

He looked there and saw Rukia holding some food. "Big brother wanted me to give you this, he said that you probably didn't eat breakfast without him there, so he gave me this and asked me to give it to you, here." She said happily.

Ichigo looked and saw steamed rice with pickled radish on the side. "Thanks, Rukia, I'm starving."

Rukia smirked. "You shouldn't thank me, thank big brother."

Ichigo nodded and began eating.

0000

Ichigo arrived at the 1st division meeting hall. When he entered he saw most of the lieutenants there and some captains.

"Squad 13 Lieutenant Ichigo Kuchiki reporting." Ichigo said bowing.

"Come in" Captain Kurotsuchi said haughtily.

He walked inside and waited for the rest of the Soul Reapers to arrive.

Rangiku came in with Izuru and Captain Hitsugaya 10 minutes later, they tried to apologize for being late, but Captain Kurotsuchi interrupted them.

"Come in, I have no interest in your sniveling apologies. If you were members of my squad, I'd turn all of you into dog food for this insubordination." Captain Kurotsuchi declared haughtily.

Rangiku, Izuru, and Captain Hitsugaya came inside and Rangiku asked in annoyance. "Captain Ukitake, why have you summoned us?"

Captain Ukitake was about to reply, but Captain Kurotsuchi cut him off. "The one who wanted to talk to everyone was me."

Captain Ukitake sighed and frowned sternly at everyone. "Thank-you for coming, something like this ordinarily would have been handled by Head Captain Yamamoto, but he's away. We have an urgent security matter to discuss with you, Captain Kurotsuchi has the details."

Ichigo looked confusedly at his captain, he was about to ask what happened, but was cut off by Captain Kurotsuchi.

"Wrong! There are no details! My databank has been compromised. Someone has been breaking in and reading highly classified information." Captain Kurotsuchi said angrily.

Ichigo was about to ask, but Yachiru beat him to the punch. "Information? On what?"

Captain Kurotsuchi glowered at her. "Well now, would you believe on Bount's? Furthermore, the intruder left behind a booby trap buried deep in the data book, one that will destroy all the data if it's disturbed. Do any of you have the faintest idea what this means! Do you? This is a challenge and a great insult to me, Captain of squad 12, Head of the Department of Research and Development, and I will not stand for it! If someone in this room is involved in this insidious plot, come forward, confess. I will pickle you limb by limb in the back of hot acid."

Ichigo glared at him and was about to defend himself, but Captain Ukitake interrupted him.

Captain Ukitake looked at Captain Kurotsuchi angrily. "Don't go looking for a fight, Kurotsuchi, all those here are high ranking officers of the 13 Court Guard Squads."

Kurotsuchi glowered at him. "You have a short memory for current events it would seem. Was it not a high ranking officer who betrayed us?"

Captain Ukitake looked at the floor in regret. "I'm just saying that this is a dangerous problem, which involves all of the Soul Society. We should avoid acting rashly."

Captain Kurotsuchi huffed angrily. "Hm, some good you are. Very well, but if I find out one of you are behind this, I suggest you beware because, I have a plan."

Ichigo glared angrily at captain Kurotsuchi and was about to give him a piece of his mind for accusing him, but his stomach beat him to it and growled loudly in hunger.

Ichigo flushed embarrassedly as everyone looked at him. He quickly excused himself and left to the 6th division to find his husband.

00000

Ichigo arrived at Byakuya's office and saw him doing paperwork.

He stood at the doorway, unsure of what to do, as he didn't want to interrupt him.

"Come in" Byakuya said stoically looking up.

Ichigo blushed and came inside. "Why weren't you at the meeting?"

"I wasn't summoned, and I don't know why you were. I'll talk to Captain Ukitake about this, you're pregnant, why would anyone suspect you of doing anything?" Byakuya asked raising his eyebrow.

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know."

Byakuya sighed. "Sit down, are you okay?"

Ichigo sat down. "I'm fine."

Byakuya scowled at him. "You're pale and look like you're going to faint soon."

"I'm just hungry that's all." Ichigo replied, and as if to prove his point, his stomach growled.

"Then I'll order us some food, I need a dinner break anyways." Byakuya said putting away his paperwork.

000000

Ichigo laid naked in bed with Byakuya spooning him from behind.

Ichigo was exhausted and the babies kept kicking him. He sighed as sleep was catching up to him.

He snuggled deeply into Byakuya's chest and sighed contently as sleep overtook him.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Please review.**

**AnjoRemix: Orihime's in the human world, it's in chapter 19.**

**Katlove78: All of the action is in the World of the Living, not in the Soul Society, but soon the Bount's are going to come to the Soul Society and it won't be as repetitive.**

**Airinstone: That's an idea, but unfortunately, it's not in the plotline, plus they want to kill Soul Reapers, not take them hostage. But that's a great idea.**

**0**

September 8

Ichigo snuggled into his pillow and groaned, when something kept shaking him.

Ichigo turned around and faced the intruder with a glare. "WHAT!"

He shrunk back a little when he saw it was his fully dressed husband, glaring back at him with full force. "Get up, you have a lieutenants meeting to go to."

Ichigo scowled angrily. "The meeting doesn't start until 8 o'clock, why do I have to get up this early?"

Byakuya raised his eyebrow and replied stoically. "It's 7 o'clock, get up."

Ichigo sighed and carefully got out of bed with Byakuya's help and waddled to the bathroom.

"Hurry up, you still have to eat breakfast." Byakuya said stoically.

"I still have an hour, that's plenty of time." Ichigo replied confidently.

Byakuya closed his eyes. "It will take you at least 30 minutes to walk over there and 20 minutes to eat. Plus there's your bathroom time. So hurry up or we will be late."

"If you're so worried about being late, why don't you go on without me?" Ichigo asked in annoyance.

"Because I have to make sure that you get there on time, too." Byakuya replied stoically.

"Whatever" Ichigo replied angrily.

00

Ichigo waddled inside the room and sat down in the only available seat, next to Yachiru.

"Well, now that everyone is here, let's begin." The 1st division lieutenant said.

Ichigo looked at Yachiru in surprise. "But I came on time, why was everyone here early?"

"Oh, the meeting was re-scheduled to start 20 minutes earlier. I guess you didn't get the memo, Ichi." Yachiru said happily.

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "20 minutes earlier? Then why hadn't anyone told me?"

Yachiru shrugged. "I don't know."

Ichigo sighed and looked to at the 1st division lieutenant when he began speaking again.

"It has been reported by 13th division member, Rukia Kuchiki, that the former member of the 11th division, Maki Ichinose, has joined with the Bount's." he read the first report.

"What! Are you sure?" Rangiku asked loudly.

Lieutenant Sasakibe looked at Rangiku and replied. "We don't know for sure, but it seems that way."

"That traitor!" Shûhei said angrily.

"I know! I swear if I see that guy I'll-" Rangiku started angrily, but was cut off by Lieutenant Sasakibe.

"Alright settle down, that's enough. We have more important things to discuss. For instance, Lieutenant Matsumoto, Lieutenant Hisagi, Lieutenant Kira, the 11th division 3rd seat, Yumichika Ayasaegawa, and the 13th division member, Rukia Kuchiki, are to report to Captain Hitsugaya immediately after this meeting." Lieutenant Sasakibe said sternly.

"Why does my captain want to see us?" Rangiku asked in surprise.

Õmaeda smirked arrogantly. "Maybe you're in trouble?"

Rangiku and Shûhei glared at him and Rangiku replied angrily. "Well nobody asked you!"

When Õmaeda was about to arrogantly reply, he was cut off by Lieutenant Sasakibe. "That's enough, please stop arguing. Now, Lieutenant Kusajishi and Lieutenant Kuchiki, can you tell your squad members to go see Captain Hitsugaya right after the meeting?"

Both Ichigo and Yachiru nodded.

"Good, now moving on…" Lieutenant Sasakibe started again.

000

Ichigo was sitting in his office writing his reports.

Ichigo sighed, apparently some building collapsed this morning and they needed the reports of it.

_Why would the building just collapse? It doesn't make sense. _Ichigo thought confusedly. _Could it have been an intruder, the same one that was in the 12__th__ division?_

Ichigo sighed when he couldn't think of anything to write in the report.

He looked up, when there was a knock at his door. "Come in"

Rukia came inside. "Hey, are you okay? You look frustrated."

"I don't know what to report on the collapsed buildings." Ichigo replied in frustration.

Rukia sat down and said thoughtfully. "Well, what do you think happened?"

Ichigo looked at his report and sighed. "I don't know, I mean I think it was the same person who put the bomb in Captain Kurotsuchi's data."

Rukia smiled. "Then, there you have it. Just put that down."

"Fine, whatever. So anyway, what did Captain Hitsugaya want?" Ichigo asked curiously, abandoning his report for now.

"He's sending us to the World of the Living." Rukia replied.

"What! Why?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

Rukia sighed. "The situation in the World of the Living has become hectic. The Bounts are out of control. The disappearances of humans have become very frequent. That's why we're being sent to destroy them."

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. "Has the situation become that bad?"

"Yes, these Bounts have to be stopped." Rukia replied.

Ichigo nodded. "When are you leaving?"

"In two hours, I came to tell you." Rukia said smiling.

Ichigo nodded sadly. "I guess you have to go pack."

Rukia nodded and replied soothingly. "Don't worry I won't be gone for long."

Ichigo nodded and Rukia left to pack. He looked at his report and started writing it again.

0000

It was 6pm when Ichigo went to eat dinner in the cafeteria.

He sat down and started eating his meal, Sukiyaki with Tsukemono on the side.

He ate a piece of meat and then some noodles.

After that he ate some vegetables and mushrooms. He was about to eat some pickles, but someone interrupted him.

"Ichigo!" he turned around and saw Captain Ukitake coming over to him.

Ichigo dropped his chopsticks and got up. "Sir"

"There's no need for that, please continue eating. I just wanted to have lunch with you." Captain Ukitake said apologetically.

It was then that Ichigo saw the bento in his hands and nodded. He sat down and started eating lunch again.

Captain Ukitake sat across from him and smiled happily as he opened his own lunch. "So, Ichigo, how are the babies?"

Ichigo smiled after he swallowed some meat and put his hand on his protruding belly. "They're doing well, at least that's what I think."

Captain Ukitake smiled brightly and ate some rice. "I'm glad. So I wanted to know if you were doing okay?"

Ichigo looked up and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good, I was just concerned with Rukia leaving, that you might become stressed." Captain Ukitake said concernedly.

Ichigo smiled and ate some noodles. "I'm fine, sir, but thank-you for asking."

Captain Ukitake nodded and ate some salmon.

00000

When Ichigo came home that night, it was already dark and the full moon was shining brightly.

He saw his husband standing by the koi pond, looking at the moon.

He went over and hugged him from behind. "Hey, were you waiting for me?"

Byakuya turned around and hugged Ichigo. "Why are you late?"

Ichigo scowled. "You didn't answer my question."

Byakuya kissed him on the forehead. "I was waiting for you, but I also wanted to look at the moon. Now answer my question, why are you late?"

"I had to finish some paperwork." Ichigo replied, snuggling into Byakuya's strong body.

Byakuya closed his eyes and captured his lips into a chaste kiss. "You should go take a shower, I'll wait here for you."

Ichigo nodded and reluctantly let go of the black-haired captain. Then he turned around and waddled to their room.

000000

Ichigo came out of the room after his shower, wearing a blue yukata. His husband was sitting by the koi pond, so he went over and sat down on his lap.

Byakuya wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. "Did you have a good shower?"

Ichigo nodded and smiled, putting his head onto Byakuya's shoulder.

Byakuya caressed Ichigo's pregnant belly and kissed the back of his neck. "Good, you smell very nice and delectable. If you weren't pregnant right now, I would take you to our room and fuck you until you couldn't walk for a week."

Ichigo moaned and snuggled further into his body. "Then why don't you?"

"You're pregnant, so it's absolutely out of the question." Byakuya replied stoically, pulling away in the process.

Ichigo scowled. "That's not fair."

The larger man kissed the back of Ichigo's head. "Just relax"

Ichigo sighed and relaxed, eventually drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

0000000

DING! DING! DING! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! THERE IS AN INTRUDER IN THE SEIREITEI! THERE IS AN INTRUDER IN THE SEIREITEI! ALL COMPANIES REPORT TO THEIR DEFENSIVE POSTS! REPEAT! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! THERE IS AN INTRUDER IN THE SEIREITEI! THERE IS AN INTRUDER IN THE SEIREITEI!

Ichigo woke up with a start, nearly having a heart attack. Byakuya calmed him down, soothing his back.

"Are you okay?" Byakuya asked concernedly.

Ichigo sighed and nodded. He carefully got up from his husbands lap and started heading towards his room.

Byakuya also got and followed him, stopping him when he was about to go inside the house. "Where are you going?"

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "Where do you think? To put on my clothes, so I can go help Captain Ukitake."

"No, you're not." Byakuya replied stoically.

Ichigo scowled angrily. "Byakuya, I'm a lieutenant. There's an intruder and I have to go and find him."

"Absolutely not, that's out of the question. You're pregnant, you can't defend yourself, not to mention others." Byakuya said sternly.

"Yes, I can, I-" Ichigo was cut off by Byakuya.

Byakuya gave him a glare. "What can you do? You can't use your Zanpukutõ, you can't use kidõ, and you certainly can't use Hakuda. If you go, you will only be in the way."

"But-" Ichigo argued, but was interrupted.

"Captain Kuchiki, I'm sorry to disturb you." A 6th division member was running over here.

Byakuya glared at him. "What's all the commotion about? Is there an intruder?"

The 6th division member looked nervously at Byakuya. "Well, we haven't received all the details yet, but sir…"

Byakuya's glare hardened. "What is it?"

The 6th division member took out a letter. "A stealth force officer just delivered this secret letter from Head Captain Genryûsai Yamamoto, and it's addressed to you."

"From Head Captain Yamamoto?" Byakuya took the letter, opened it, and read it. Then he looked back at the moon. "And the moon was so beautiful tonight. Such a pity."

Byakuya turned towards the house and took Ichigo's hand and led them to their bedroom.

When they came in, Ichigo asked curiously. "What does Great Grandfather want?"

"He wants to see me tomorrow before the captain's meeting." Byakuya said as he took of his scarf.

Ichigo nodded. "Aren't you going after the intruder?"

"No, we're going to bed." Byakuya replied stoically.

Ichigo nodded and took off his yukata. He then went inside the bed and felt it dip on the other side. He felt Byakuya's strong arms spoon around him and snuggled into him. "Goodnight" Byakuya wispered.

He soon drifted off to sleep dreaming of a happy family.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I was ill, I had a fever and stomach flu. Please review.**

**0**

September 9

Ichigo opened his sleepy eyes when he heard movement. He saw Byakuya getting dressed. He looked at the clock and it read 6am.

"Why are you up? It's still too early for the captains meeting." Ichigo asked groggily.

After he was fully dressed, Byakuya turned around and looked at Ichigo. "I have to go talk to the Head Captain. Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when it's time to get up."

Ichigo nodded and snuggled into his pillow, he put his hand on his pregnant belly. Sleep was quickly overtaking him, but before it fully did, Ichigo felt lips on his forehead.

00

Ichigo opened his eyes for the second time today, when he felt someone shaking him.

He glared at the person, expecting it to be his husband, but instead found a maid.

She squeaked when she saw his glare. "Lord Kuchiki wanted me to wake you up and tell you to go to the dining area."

Ichigo sighed and replied sleepily. "Fine"

He threw the covers off of him and carefully got out of bed. He then waddled into the bathroom.

000

Ichigo waddled into the dining area, where he saw Byakuya sitting at the table. He also saw food there and his stomach growled. He blushed as he didn't even realize that he was hungry.

"Sit" Byakuya commanded him, when he saw him at the door.

Ichigo scowled and sat down across from Byakuya. He looked at the food in front of him and started eating.

"What did Great Grandfather ask?" Ichigo asked after he swallowed.

Byakuya looked sternly at Ichigo. "He asked me to research the Bounts."

"Why?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Byakuya took a sip of his tea and answered calmly. "Because there is a traitor in the Soul Society."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Is it Aizen again?"

"We can't rule out the possibility, but the Head Captain doubts that it is." Byakuya answered.

Ichigo looked down at the table, then his eyes widened as he realized something.

"What time is it? I'll be late for the Lieutenants meeting." Ichigo asked in panic.

"Calm down, it's 10:30am and the lieutenants meeting has been canceled. The Captains meeting is at 11am." Byakuya answered stoically.

Ichigo calmed down and asked curiously. "Why?"

Byakuya closed his eyes as he sipped his tea. "The Head Captain canceled it, as to why, I don't know."

Ichigo sighed as he took another bite of his food.

0000

Ichigo was sitting in his office doing paperwork, while Captain Ukitake was at the Captains meeting.

He sighed as he finished another page. He was really bored right now.

He looked at the next page and scowled, pushing the paperwork aside. _I'll do it later._

He carefully got up and went out of his office. He passed by the training and looked in and saw many Soul Reapers training. He shook his head and went further down the hall and towards the exit. When he finally reached the exit he turned and started heading down to the 11th division.

00000

By the time Ichigo finally reached the 11th division barracks, he was exhausted.

He stopped and caught his breathe, he was sweating profusely. He scowled and started heading inside the building he knew his brother was in.

When he went inside he saw a lot of 11th division members drinking, including his brother, who was talking to Ikkaku.

He waddled over to the white-haired man and the bald man. "Hey, Shiro"

Shiro looked up and saw his baby brother and grinned. "Hey, so you finally came to visit your big brother?"

Ichigo scowled and took a seat beside him. "I was really bored, so I came here to see you."

"Oh, is that right?" Shiro asked wickedly, raising his eyebrow.

"Well do you want a drink?" Ikkaku asked, holding a cup of sake.

Ichigo shook his head. "I can't I'm pregnant."

"Well, it seems to me that pregnancy is like a curse instead of a blessing. You can't fight, you can't drink, and you can't have sex, what kind of life is that?" Ikkaku asked disgustedly.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes dangerously. "My babies are not a curse, and I don't like sake that much anyway."

Ikkaku grinned and was about to argue with him, but was cut off.

DING! DING! DING! SECURITY ALERT! DISTURBANCE REPORTED IN THE WEST RUKAI SECTOR! AND AS PRECAUTIONARY ORDERS THREE THROUGH EIGHT! I REPEAT! DISTURBANCE IN THE WEST RUKAI SECTOR AND PRECAUTIONARY ORDERS THREE THROUGH EIGHT!

"Well, well, it looks like the Bounts have finally came here." Ikkaku said with a gleam in his eyes.

000000

When Ichigo finally arrived at the 13th division, he saw Captain Ukitake standing there, waiting for him.

"Captain Ukitake" Ichigo called as he waddled over.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" the white-haired captain asked tiredly.

"Yes, sir. May I ask what's going on?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Captain Ukitake sighed grimly. "The Bounts have come from the World of the Living into the Soul Society. We are now on second class alert and Captain Hitsugaya has chief responsibility."

"So that means that the Ryoka is really dangerous?" Ichigo asked worriedly, unconsciously putting his hand on his protruding belly.

Captain Ukitake nodded. "I'm afraid so. The Head Captain has ordered everyone to eliminate the Ryoka without hesitation."

Ichigo's eyes lit up. "Does that mean that I get to fight them."

Captain Ukitake shook his head and answered uncomfortably. "Ichigo, you're pregnant, you can't fight the Ryoka."

Ichigo scowled. "That's not fair, I want to fight."

"Well, you can't, besides, Byakuya wanted me to tell you that if you attempt to fight the Ryoka, he will lock you up inside your room and won't let you leave until the babies are born." His Captain warned him sternly.

Ichigo balled up his fists and answered angrily. "He can't do that!"

"I'm afraid he can, he is the 28th Head of the Kuchiki family and he's your husband. In all rights he can lock you up and never let you out, if wished that." Captain Ukitake said gravely.

Ichigo sighed and went to his office to do paperwork.

0000000

Ichigo was doing his paperwork in his office, he was almost done. He only had one more page to do.

He was interrupted by a knock on his door. He looked up and saw Renji standing there, grinning.

"Renji, you're back." Ichigo said happily grinning.

Renji nodded and came over to his desk. "Yeah, we came back a while ago, right after the Bounts came here."

"Well, why didn't you come here earlier then?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Renji rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Because I had to report to Captain Kuchiki, and he wasn't happy I can tell you that."

Ichigo scowled angrily at the mention of his husband. "Yeah, well I'm not happy with _him!"_

"What happened?" Renji asked curiously.

"He said that if I attempt to fight the Ryoka, he will lock me up in our room until the babies are born." Ichigo answered, seething with rage at the memory.

Renji backed off a bit when he saw Ichigo's angry aura. "Well, I think that he's just worried about you. He just has a bad way of showing it."

"I don't care! What he's doing isn't fair." Ichigo said angrily.

Renji was about to reply, but a Soul Reaper interrupted them. "A thousand pardons, Lieutenants, but I have an urgent report, the 2nd division Lieutenant Õmaeda and the 7th division Lieutenant Iba, have both been defeated by the Ryoka and are currently in the 4th division, being treated. That is all." The Soul Reaper said and left quickly.

Both Renji's and Ichigo's eyes widened and Renji quickly left towards the 6th division.

00000000

Ichigo waddled inside his bedroom and took off his clothes. He then went to bed, not waiting up for Byakuya.

That night he dreamt of himself going to the World of the Living, with his children and Byakuya nowhere in sight.

When Byakuya finally came home, he saw his husband sleeping in bed and sighed as he too took off his clothes and went to bed. He spooned Ichigo from behind and gave a small smile when he felt Ichigo relax into himself.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I had writers block. So since I didn't update for three weeks, there will be spoiler at the end of the chapter. Please review.**

**The weasel is MINE XP****: Ichigo is 13 wks pregnant. Ichigo's due date is Nov. 9. The dream is actually somewhat foreshadowing the future, but it's more of Ichigo being angry at Byakuya then anything else right now.**

**Animaus: ****I'm writing in accordance with the anime to make it as canon as possible.**

**0**

September 10

Ichigo cracked his eyes open and scammed the room in confusion. He didn't see or hear his husband anywhere.

Ichigo looked at the clock and sighed when he saw that it was 10am. _That's odd, Byakuya usually wakes me up._

He shrugged and went to the bathroom to get ready for the lieutenants meeting.

00

Ichigo stepped inside the room and immediately spotted Renji. He went over and sat down next to him. "Hey, have you seen Byakuya yet?"

Renji shook his head. "No, I didn't go to the 6th division yet, why?" he asked confusedly.

"Well, he wasn't there when I woke up, and since he wakes me up every day, I got a little confused." Ichigo explained.

"Well, the captain did seem unusually upset yesterday. Maybe it was because of your fight with him." Renji replied thoughtfully.

Ichigo sighed. "I guess, but it seems like all we ever do anymore, is fight. I just don't know what to do anymore, I mean we're so different."

Renji smiled. "Don't you know? Opposites attract. I mean look at me and Rukia, we're different, but we're good for each other, just like you and the captain."

Ichigo shrugged. "I guess, I'm just so confused, especially since this pregnancy is making me so hormonal."

Renji was about to reply, but was cut off when the 1st division lieutenant came in and started the meeting.

000

It was noon already and Ichigo wasn't feeling well, he felt dizzy and nauseous. He went to get some lunch at some restaurant he heard about from Rangiku.

He went inside and ordered Onigiri with no filling, to go.

As he sat down to wait for the order, one of the babies kicked him in the bladder. He winced and carefully got up and waddled to the bathroom.

Ichigo sighed in annoyance once he came out and took his seat again. He put his hand on his growing belly and smiled, his babies were becoming more active every day.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, your order is ready." A feminine voice said in front of him.

Ichigo looked up and blushed embarrassedly. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"

The black-haired girl smiled warmly at him. "That's okay, I know how you feel. When I was pregnant with my son, I used to space out all the time."

Ichigo smiled gratefully and gave her the money and took the food. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome, please come again." She replied warmly as he left. "What a cute boy." She giggled softly.

0000

Ichigo waddled inside the 13th division with his food and saw Captain Ukitake talking seriously with some division members.

"Captain Ukitake, what's going on?" Ichigo asked concernedly.

Captain Ukitake looked at Ichigo and grimaced. "There has been an emergency dispatch, Rukia's spiritual pressure has been detected in Rukon District 43. We think that she's fighting a Bount."

Ichigo's eyes widened fearfully. "W-what? Then shouldn't we go after her?"

Captain Ukitake shook his head. "We already sent some squad members after her and Byakuya also went after her."

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. He was about to say something, but was cut off when there was an explosion in the Repentant Cell.

He looked behind his in horror as the building collapsed. "What happened?"

"There were bombs planted in the Repentant Cell. We suspected the Bounts were doing something like this, but I never thought they would go as far as the Repentant Cell." Captain Ukitake said gravely.

"But, what does it mean?" Ichigo asked looking at his captain."

The white-haired captain sighed. "It's the Bounts declaration of war."

Ichigo stepped forward, intending to go to the scene, but a feeling of overwhelming dizziness hit him and he dropped the food, and steadied himself, but unfortunately another wave hit him and he started falling, the last thing he heard before darkness took him, was a concerned voice yelling his name.

00000

Ichigo moaned when he heard noises. He rolled over and carefully opened one eye and saw that he was in the Kuchiki Manor infirmary instead of the 4th division. He groaned as he heard the voices the grow louder.

"How's Rukia?" a male voice asked.

"Didn't you hear me damn it? I want to know if she's alright!" The same voice asked.

"I expect she'll make a full recovery, however the wound is very deep. I would like for her to rest here until she has a chance to recuperate." Byakuya replied stoically.

He heard a sigh of relief? "Oh, thank goodness." Orihime said.

"Well now, this recovery never would have been possible without the strong will and determination of her bug brother. Proof that one should never underestimate the power of sibling love." Another male voice said.

"Yeah, you did a good job, you deserve a pat on the back." A female voice said.

Ichigo scowled. _Why can't these people go away? I want to sleep!_

"You saved her life. I know she'll be safe here, thank-you, but I'm going after him now and I could use your help." The first male voice said.

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked stoically.

"They went after Rukia, knowing full well she hadn't recovered from her wounds. Yet, she was an easy target and they knew it would distract us for a while. That kind of crap makes me sick and I'm going to make them pay for it." The first male said angrily.

"I cannot help you." Byakuya replied.

"Why not?" the female voice asked.

"The 13 Court Guard Squads have already been assigned to deal with this and I see no need to join forces with you." Byakuya answered stoically.

"How can you-?" the first male voice yelled angrily.

"Kon!" Orihime interrupted.

"Go back to the World of the Living, where you belong." Byakuya said.

"Keh, I get it now, yesterday's enemy is today's enemy, is that it?" Kon asked. "Let's go, Orihime."

"But…" Orihime said nervously.

"I'm trusting you to take care of Rukia." Kon said confidently.

"I'm glad Rukia has you to watch over her." Orihime said happily.

"Hey, wait a second, where are you going? Wait for me." The female voice yelled.

After the footsteps faded, Ichigo sighed in relief, however before he could go back to sleep, his door slid open to reveal Byakuya.

"I see you're awake." Byakuya said stoically.

Ichigo scowled. "I'm still tired. I want to sleep."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "It's five o'clock, you've slept 4 hours. You have the rest of the day off, I want you to rest, but too much sleep is bad for you."

"Fine, I'm getting hungry anyway, so I'll go eat." Ichigo replied in irritation.

000000

It was 9 o'clock and Byakuya was nowhere to be found. Ichigo was sitting in bed, scowling.

_He's usually home by now, so where the hell is he?_ Ichigo thought angrily.

He looked around and sighed. He felt lonely without the black-haired man being here, with him.

Ichigo felt tears rush to his eyes, but held them down. _Damn these stupid hormones._

The orange-haired lieutenant felt a chill in the back of his spine. _I really hope he's okay. _Ichigo thought worriedly.

He sighed and laid down, deciding to wait for his husband. Within minutes, he was fast asleep.

0000000

Ichigo woke up startled, when he felt something move in the room. He looked up and saw Byakuya standing in front of the bed, bleeding.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Ichigo asked concernedly.

Byakuya looked at Ichigo and stoically replied. "I'm fine, go back to sleep."

Ichigo scowled. "I can't go back to sleep, you're bleeding."

Ichigo carefully got out of bed and waddled over to Byakuya. He looked at his injury and sighed. "Maybe, you should go to the 4th division to fix these wounds up."

Byakuya closed his eyes. "There is no need, I'll clean it up with a towel."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Fine, be stubborn, but _I'm _going to clean it up for you, so sit down."

Ichigo waddled over to the bathroom and took a towel. He put it under cold water and waddled back to Byakuya, who was now sitting on the bed.

He put the towel to Byakuya's neck and began cleaning the wound.

"So, mind telling me what happened?" Ichigo asked pointedly.

"Nothing happened" Byakuya answered stoically.

Ichigo scowled angrily. "Like I'm supposed to believe that! Byakuya stop treating me like a child and tell me what happened!"

"I already told you, nothing happened. And I'm not treating you like a child, you're pregnant." Byakuya answered back took off some of his upper clothes, so Ichigo can properly clean the wound.

Ichigo stopped cleaning the wound, stood up, and balled his fists. "Is that your answer for everything! I'm not made out of glass, Byakuya!" Ichigo yelled angrily, then he sighed and calmed himself down. He looked at Byakuya and calmly started talking. "Look, Byakuya, I don't want to fight anymore. We fight almost every day now, and I'm tired of it. Maybe, we should just take a break and I could go to my parents house for a couple of days or some-"

Byakuya cut him off. "No, I don't want to take a break. I love you and I'm sorry. I'm just scared something is going to happen to you and the babies." Byakuya said as he got up and walked over to Ichigo, put his arms around his waist and kissed him deeply.

Ichigo kissed him back. When they had to get some air, they separated and Ichigo asked him. "What happened?"

"I went to look for the Bounts leader, found him, and then I fought him. I got these wounds while fighting him." Byakuya answered slowly.

Ichigo nodded and smiled. "Thank-you for telling me, now let's go and clean your wounds."

Byakuya nodded and sat on the, while Ichigo looked at the clock and sighed as it read 12am. He then went to the bathroom to get another towel.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review.**

**SPOILER: The Bount arc will have 4 more chapters and Ichigo will be attacked next chapter.**

**POLL: Who do you want to take Kon's spot as a mod soul?**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I'm sorry, I haven't updated in a long time, but I was really sick and I had no motivation, but I hope you like this chapter, I tried really hard on it. Please review.**

**starrose25: You'll see in this chapter, I don't want to spoil it, but I'm really terrible at fighting scenes, so I apologize in advance. **

**imastrawberryIchigo: Well, he's already a mod soul, so I don't think that will work. **

**0**

September 12

DING! DING! DING! ALERT! ALERT! INTRUDERS HAVE GATHERED AT HAKUTÕ GATE AND KURIO GATE! ALL CITIZEN'S REPORT TO PALACE DEFENCE POSITIONS AT ONCE! I REPEAT! DISTURBANCES REQUIRE ALL CITIZEN'S TO REPORT TO PALACE DEFENCE POSITIONS!

Ichigo jumped out of bed panting and put his hand on his racing heart. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 7am. He then turned and looked at Byakuya who was looking at him emotionless.

"Get ready, you're going to your office." Byakuya said stoically.  
Ichigo scowled. "But-"

He was cut off when a hell butterfly flew inside. **URGENT MESSAGE TO THE 13 COURT GUARD SQUADS! IN ACCORDANCE WITH SPECIAL ORDER LEVEL 1, ALL APPROPRIATE PERSONNEL ARE HEREBY SUMMONED IMMEDIATELY FOR A MEETING WITH HEAD CAPTAIN YAMAMOTO! I REPEAT! URGENT MESSAGE TO THE 13 COURT GUARD SQUADS IN ACCORDANCE WITH SPECIAL ORDER LEVEL 1, ALL APPROPRIATE PERSONNEL ARE HEREBY SUMMONED IMMEDIATELY TO A MEETING WITH THE HEAD CAPTAIN!**

As the hell butterfly flew away, Byakuya quickly got out of bed and went to change. "I want you to go to the 13th division immediately and don't take a detour anywhere. It's too dangerous for you to be out right now."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, whatever."

He carefully got out of bed and waddled to the bathroom to get ready.

Byakuya came inside the bathroom. "Ichigo, for today only, I'm allowing you to bring your Zanpukutõ with you today, however, you can't use Shikai or Bankai."

Ichigo glared at Byakuya and replied sarcastically. "Thanks so much, it's such a privilege to be allowed to use my Zanpukutõ."

"You know what Captain Unohana said, you can't use your Zanpukutõ. I'm only allowing it, because the Bounts have invaded the Seireitei and you could be in serious danger." Byakuya said stoically and without another word he left.

Ichigo huffed angrily and took out his toothbrush to brush his teeth.

00

Ichigo was going to the 13th division and was currently walking through the 7th.

He looked up startled when he saw a dozen soul reapers approaching him with their Zanpukutõ, out and ready for battle.

They ran over and surrounded him. "What do you think you're doing? I'm the Lieutenant of the 13th division."

They didn't let up and one of them lunged at him. Ichigo dodged and took out his Zanpukutõ and knocked the guy.

"Attacking a lieutenant is considered insubordination and treason. Stop attacking, what's gotten into you?" Ichigo asked angrily.

Three started attacking him, he dodged and knocked them out, too. He decided that he would deal with them later and knock the rest out now and quickly go to the 13th division.

000

Ichigo was now going through the 10th division and he saw soul reapers coming to surround him again.

Ichigo sighed in annoyance and took out his Zanpukutõ. _What the hell is going on here?_

One Soul Reaper charged to attack him, Ichigo took the hilt of his Zanpukutõ and hit the guys stomach with it, knocking him out. The others attacked too, but were all knocked out.

Ichigo started to waddle to the 13th division. _Man, Byakuya was right, today is really dangerous._

He sighed as he saw more soul reapers coming towards him. He really didn't have time for this! Why the hell were they coming after him!? He took out his Zanpukutõ and quickly knocked them out.

He looked up and frowned as he felt people battling. He really needed to get to the 13th division quickly. He picked up his pace and waddled quickly in an almost run to his division.

He was about out of the 10th division when he felt someone behind him. He quickly turned around with his Zanpukutõ out and ready to attack if necessary. He sighed in relief. "Hey, Rangiku." He smiled tiredly at her.

She frowned at him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, just a little tired." He replied as he put his Zanpukutõ away.

Her frown deepened. "You know, you shouldn't be out here it's too dangerous." She replied disapprovingly.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, I'm trying to get to the 13th division, but people keep attacking me and it's not the Bounts."

Rangiku blinked. "Oh, I know what you're talking about, it's the Bount that can control people. That's probably why you were attacked. Well, in any case, you have to hurry to the 13th division. The head captain gave the orders to find the Ryoka and destroy them and you can't be here for that."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "I know, I'm going there now." He turned around and started to walk to his squad.

"Wait! I'll come with you." She said quickly as she walked over to him and towards the 13th division.

0000

Ichigo smiled when they finally got there. "Thanks, Rangiku." He said gratefully.

She grinned. "It's no problem as long as you pay me back later with sake."

"What? But I don't have any!" Ichigo replied in annoyance.

Rangiku frowned. "Then get some from your grumpy husband or Renji, I don't care. Look, I need sake, my captain threw all of mine out and I don't have any left!" She pouted at him sadly.

Ichigo sighed as he face palmed himself. "Fine, whatever, I'll get some from Renji. You know, you're really something." He shook his head as he was getting a headache from all of this.

Rangiku grinned as she hugged him enthusiastically. "Thanks, Ichigo! You know, you really should lighten up sometime!" She said happily as she squeezed him harder.

"Ran-Rangiku, let go!" Ichigo rasped out from her hug and finally got out of it.

She grinned apologetically as she turned around to leave. "Sorry, Ichigo. Well, I have to go, but don't forget to bring me the sake once this is all over." She said as he shunpo'd away.

"Yeah, yeah" Ichigo said as he sighed and started towards his captains office.

00000

Ichigo frowned as he looked at Rukia in irritation. "Where's Captain Ukitake?"

Rukia shrugged as she leaned against the wall. "I don't know, all I know is that he's sick." She replied nonchalantly.

Ichigo sighed. He went to his captains office and couldn't find him, so he went out of the office and saw Rukia. This really wasn't his day today. "Fine, can you at least tell me where Renji keeps his sake?"

Rukia blinked in confusion. "What?"

Ichigo clenched his fists. "I owe Rangiku some sake, so I need to give her some of Renji's." He replied as he put one of his hands on his protruding belly, to calm himself down.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Why do you owe her sake?" She asked curiously.

Ichigo sighed. "Because she helped me, so can you get me some sake?" He asked her again hopingly.

Rukia grinned evilly. "Sure, I'll get you some sake, for a price, of course."

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked as his eyebrow twitched.

"I want you to make me one of your children's godmother." She replied as she looked his belly.

He blinked as he gaped at her disbelievingly. "That's all!?"

Rukia grinned back at him. "Yep, I really want to be a godmother, not just an aunt to them."

Ichigo sighed as he nodded. "Alright, fine, but make sure to get Renji's sake."

Rukia nodded. "I'm not going to forget, anyways, I have to go."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

"Big brother said that I can work as long as it's only for half a day." She replied as she started to walk away.

Ichigo nodded and said good-bye to her as he waddled to his office to do some paperwork.

000000

Ichigo sighed as he looked at the clock and saw that it was 9pm already. He really needed to get home, or Byakuya will be angry.

He got up and waddled to the door and out into the courtyard. He sighed as he started to go home and felt some spiritual pressure be wiped out. It looked like all the fighting has stopped for the day, but he couldn't really be sure.

He hurriedly waddled home, before anything could happen to him. He was passing the 12th division quickly and sighed. _I'm going to shunpo there, it will be faster. _He thought as he started to shunpo.

0000000

He waddled to his room and stiffened when he saw Byakuya standing there, waiting for him.

"You're late." He stated stoically and didn't turn around.

Ichigo frowned with unease. "I got held up, what's going on?"

Byakuya turned around with an unreadable look on his face. "All the Bounts have been defeated, only one is left, their lead, Kariya."

Ichigo smiled. "Well, that's great, isn't it?" He asked as he walked over to his husband.

Byakuya closed his eyes. "He activated the Jokai Crest, and it will explode in less than a day, reducing all of Seireitei to ashes."

Ichigo froze with his eyes widened. "W-what?"

Byakuya opened his eyes and looked at the shorter male again. "Yes, and what's more, Captain Soifon and Captain Kurotsuchi are not available to fight. I have been thinking on what to do with you, if I should take you somewhere in the Rukon District or not, while I fight Kariya."

Ichigo unfroze and scowled angrily at him. "What? No, way! I want to fight too." He replied angrily.

Byakuya glared at him. "Absolutely not! I will figure out what to do with you by tomorrow, now go to sleep." He said coldly as he dared him to rebuff.

Ichigo angrily went to the bathroom and shut the door loudly. He was definitely going to fight tomorrow and no one, not even Byakuya was going to stop him!

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So, here's the next chapter, enjoy! Also, I'm looking for a beta reader, if you're interested, PM me. Please review.**

**0**

September 13

Ichigo yawned sleepily as he opened his eyes. He stretched out and looked around the room for his husband and saw him coming out of the bathroom, dressed and ready.

Byakuya stared at Ichigo pointedly. "Get up, the captains and lieutenants meeting is cancelled, however I have somewhere to take you."

Ichigo scowled angrily at his husband. "I'm not going to the Rukon District!" He yelled as he sat up.

Byakuya glared at him and replied dryly. "I'm not taking you to the Rukon District, so get up, now." He walked over and yanked the blanket off his husband and raised an eyebrow at him challengingly.

Ichigo's scowl deepened and he glared right back. "Then where are you taking me then?" he asked as he carefully got out of bed and waddled to the bathroom.

Byakuya closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "You'll see, now hurry up."

Ichigo sighed as he went to the toilet to pee. "Fine, whatever." He replied and glared at the toilet. _I won't let you get in my way! _

Ichigo looked over when he heard some fluttering and saw a hell butterfly flying towards them.

**THE FOLLOWING IS AN URGENT MESSAGE TO ALL CAPTAINS, LIEUTENANTS, AND SQUAD MEMBERS OF THE 13 COURT GUARD SQUADS. THE BOUNTS PLAN IS TO DETONATE ANCIENT GENERATORS KNOWN AS JOKAI. WE'VE CONFIRMED THE EXISTENCE OF A LARGE NUMBER OF THEM. THEY MUST BE SEALED AWAY IMMEDIATELY. A LEVEL 1 PRECAUTIONARY WARNING IS HEREBY IN AFFECT, EVERYONE IS TO PROCEED TO A JOKAI CREST. THE HELL BUTTERFLY'S WILL LEAD YOU THERE. **

The hell butterfly flew away as Byakuya nodded to it and looked at Ichigo and raised an eyebrow. Ichigo sighed and went back to getting ready.

00

Ichigo glared at the door in front of him and crossed his arms angrily. "Why are we here?"

Byakuya closed his eyes and replied stoically. "You will be staying here, while I fight. It has already been arranged." He knocked on the large doors.

"Come in!" A male authoritative voice answered.

Byakuya opened the doors and raised an eyebrow at Ichigo. "Well?" He drawled.

Ichigo scowled and waddled through the door and into the front of the desk. "Hello, Great-Great-Grandfather." He greeted unhappily.

Byakuya followed his husband and bowed before the Head Captain. "Hello, sir."

Head Captain Yamamoto looked at them and nodded. "Hello, Ichigo, Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya straitened himself out. "Head Captain Yamamoto, I will come to pick Ichigo up after I'm done beating Kariya." He said and bowed again and turned to leave.

The Head Captain nodded and watched him leave after that he turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo, how is the pregnancy going?" he asked curiously.

Ichigo laid his hands on top of his pregnant belly and rubbed it with one hand. "It's going fine, Great-Grandfather." He replied awkwardly and looked around and saw a chair.

He sighed as he went over and sat down. _There must be a way to sneak past him. _Ichigo thought confidently as he stared at his great-grandfather.

000

Ichigo sighed in boredom as he watched at the Head Captain and Captain Komamura talking and looking at the table.

Half an hour already passed and he still couldn't get out without someone noticing. He even tried going to the bathroom, but the Head Captain had one inside his office and he was forced to go there without any escape.

He looked out at the Sõkyoku Hill as he heard an explosion from there. Ichigo gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw. _I should be there to help them, instead of sitting here and doing nothing!_

He sighed as he heard his grandfather communicating to the hell butterfly and looked at the door longingly.

He heard the Head Captain talking seriously to one of the Captains through the hell butterfly and widened his eyes. This was his chance!

He carefully got up and waddled over to the door as quickly and quietly as he could and just as he was about to touch the door handle, he was cut off by a loud voice.

"Ichigo, where do you think you're going?" The Head Captain asked authoritatively.

Ichigo tensed and turned around and gave him an unsure smile. "Uh, nowhere, I was just admiring the door." He answered nervously.

The Head Captain gave him a hard glare. "Sit down." He replied threateningly.

Ichigo nodded and nervously waddled over to the chair and sat down. "Yes, sir." He said and sighed as he looked out at the battle.

0000

Ichigo watched the battle between the substitute soul reaper and the Bount from the Head Captains office. He scowled as he saw Kon almost lose the battle a couple of times. _I should be out there!_

Ichigo sighed as he looked to his left and saw that his great-grandfather was watching the battle too. He pursed his lips and opened his mouth to ask a question, but closed it after.

"What is it, Ichigo?" the Head Captain asked as he kept watching the battle.

Ichigo looked down and creased his eyebrows in worry. "Do you think that the substitute soul reaper will win?" He asked nervously.

The Head Captain sighed and looked at his great-great-grandson. "I do, but if he should fail, Captain Kuchiki is there and will be the one to defeat him."

Ichigo nodded and bit his lip. "Great-Great-Grandfather, why can't I fight?" He asked while holding his breath.

The Head Captain raised an eyebrow at the lieutenant. "You don't know why?"

Ichigo scowled and looked away. "I don't see any reason on why I can't fight." He replied angrily.

"Ichigo, you're 13 weeks pregnant. How can you even think about fighting?" The Head Captain asked in surprise.

Ichigo turned to him and his scowl deepened. "I am the lieutenant of the 13th division! I should be fighting the Bounts, it's my job." Ichigo insisted as he clenched his fists.

The Head Captain sighed and shook his head. "No, you're pregnant, it doesn't matter if you're a lieutenant or an unseated officer, your pregnancy comes first. You know you're mother was just like you when she was pregnant with your brother, she always insisted on fighting and taking on missions, however, I forbade it. And I'm forbidding you, you are not to fight or go on any mission until after the babies are born and you are off maternity leave." He declared with a no-nonsense tone.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What!? But you can't-" He tried to protest, but was cut off.

"No, buts. I can and I will." He said and walked back to his desk, subsequently ending the conversation.

Ichigo huffed angrily and went over to the chair to sit down.

00000

Ichigo sighed and yawned tiredly as he sat on the chair, waiting for the battle to end and Byakuya to come and get him.

He rubbed his protruding belly as he looked at his the Head Captain. "Sir, I'm hungry."

The Head Captain looked at Ichigo. "Bring us all some food." He ordered the guard closest to him.

The guard nodded and left to get some food for everyone. A sudden noise on the background caught everyone's attention as they saw another explosion there.

Ichigo sighed as he wished that he was the one fighting over there, but he knew that he absolutely couldn't.

He looked at his pregnant belly and sighed sleepily. _Surely a short nap while I wait for the food wouldn't hurt, right? _He thought as closed his eyes and went into dreamland.

000000

Ichigo woke up with a start and looked around him. His eyes widened when he realized that he was in his bed at the Kuchiki Manor.

"Byakuya!" He yelled loudly, hoping that Byakuya would hear him and come over.

And speak of the devil, Byakuya came in from the bathroom in his yukata and sidled into the other side of the bed.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked stoically as he laid down.

Ichigo scowled at him. "What is it!? Why am I here? I was at Great-Grandfathers office!" he replied loudly.

Byakuya closed his eyes and took Ichigo into his strong arms. "When I got there, you were asleep, so I took you home and put you to bed. And now it's late at night."

Ichigo sighed as he relaxed into his husbands arms. "But what happened with the battle?" he asked curiously and laid down against his husbands muscled chest.

"The substitute soul reaper won and he's now staying here to heal his injuries." Byakuya answered and wound an arm protectively around Ichigo's baby bump.

Ichigo sighed I content and relaxed further, but his stomach growled loudly, making Ichigo scowl. "We should get some food in here for you." Byakuya said as he smirked at the smaller man.

Ichigo blushed, but nodded. "Yeah, I haven't eaten since lunch." He replied sheepishly.

Byakuya smiled a small smile and called for a servant to bring some food as Ichigo snuggled into Byakuya.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: This is the last chapter in the Bount arc. Please review.**

**Sailingseas: The head captain is Ichigo's great-great-grandfather, but I shorten it sometimes. **

**0**

September 20

Ichigo groaned angrily as he heard voices outside of the infirmary, which was right next their bedroom. He looked at the clock and growled when he saw that it was only 7 am.

He had the day off today and he wanted to relax, but he couldn't with all the arguing.

He sighed as he heard Renji arguing loudly with the substitute soul reaper.

"Oh yeah? Who the hell do you think you are!?" Renji yelled.

"Hey, what's the problem? I'm just telling it like it is." Kon replied.

He heard what he thought was Renji, growl. "Telling it like it is, huh? You got a lot of nerve to suggest I'm not strong enough just, because you might have got a little more practice lately, don't forget you're still only a substitute soul reaper, you're not even close to being the real thing. So don't go getting carried away, you got it?"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." He heard Kon apologize.

He heard Renji huff. "Well, that's still not good enough."

Ichigo scowled as he heard Kon scoff. "Well, what do you expect then? I'm too tired to fight about it with you."

"And acting like a defenseless little mouse is disgusting." He heard Renji reply, with what he thought was irritation.

He sighed as he heard silence and then both of them freak out.

"What exactly is going on here?" Ichigo smiled as he heard Byakuya ask.

"Hello, Captain Kuchiki." He heard them say in unison.

Ichigo's smile widened as he imagined them talking to his husband. "What excuse could you have for making so much noise? Could it be that you have forgotten you're outside the infirmary full of the injured?" He heard Byakuya ask.

"Sorry, Captain." Renji apologized.

"As for you, Kon." Byakuya started stoically.

"Huh?" Kon asked.

Ichigo snorted as thought of some choice words that his husband might say the the brown haired soul reaper, especially since he disliked him.

"If your business here is finished, then you should return to the World of The Living. You know full well that you do not belong in this place." Byakuya said as he Ichigo heard him walk away.

Ichigo smiled and decided to get some more sleep as the noises finally stopped. He snuggled right into his bed and quickly fell asleep.

00

Ichigo sat against the cherry blossom tree with his hand on his baby bump as he listened to his younger sisters talking excitedly about the babies.

Yuzu looked at Karin and frowned. "We need to throw Ichigo a baby shower!"

Karin shook her head and replied disapprovingly. "We don't do that here in the soul society. It's only done in the World of the Living, so we can't."

Yuzu huffed. "Well, that's not fair! I want to do a baby shower for Ichigo. we could start a tradition and do it in the soul society too!"

Karin sighed. "We can't just decide things like that, I want to throw him a baby shower too, but you know we can't."

"And why not?" A female voice asked from behind them.

They looked up and saw Masaki with Byakuya's mom. "Mom!" The twins said in unison.

Masaki smiled. "I think it's a wonderful idea to give Ichigo a baby shower. I heard many fun stories when I was in the World of the Living and I regret not doing it for my kids. Plus, I'm sure Ichigo won't mind." She laughed as she looked at her resting son, who fell asleep unknowingly while his sisters talked.

The black haired woman nodded as she sat down and began planning the baby shower with Masaki and the twins.

000

Ichigo sighed as he stood next to Byakuya, watching as the Ryoka left for the World of the Living.

"I still don't understand why I couldn't have went with Rukia and Renji to say goodbye to them." Ichigo said unhappily as he turned to look at his stoic husband.

Byakuya closed his eyes and replied stoically. "There is no need to say goodbye to those Ryoka, they do not belong here, so it's best that they leave and you stay away from them."

Ichigo growled angrily. "That's not fair and you know it!"

Byakuya turned to glare at the shorter male. "What's not fair is that my 15 week pregnant husband is walking off everywhere doing the most reckless things and not listening to me."

"I haven't done one reckless thing since the Bounts have been defeated and I've been sleeping all day! I deserve a little excitement!" He defended himself angrily.

Byakuya looked away. "Fine, if you want excitement, then when Rukia and Renji come back, you can go anywhere you like with them, as long as it's in the soul society and only if they stay with you the whole time."

Ichigo's face brightened up. "I can? Great, I'll go change my clothes!" He said excitedly as he went to their bedroom.

Byakuya sighed as he watched him go. "I know I'm going to regret this."

Byakuya looked to his left and narrowed his eyes as he saw two maids eavesdropping on them. "What are you doing? Don't you have jobs to do?"

"Yes, Lord Kuchiki." They said as they quickly went back to work.

_Have I become too lenient? _Byakuya asked himself as he watched them go.

0000

Ichigo sighed as he walked with Rukia on one side and Renji on the other. "Why the hell are you guys walking like this?" He asked in irritation.

Renji sighed. "Because Captain Kuchiki told us to do this and he can be really scary when we do something wrong."

Rukia nodded and smiled happily. "Yeah, besides what does it matter? Let's just enjoy our day off, I doubt big brother will let you do this again."

Renji nodded. "Yeah, I'm amazed he even let you go!" He added amazedly.

"Alright, alright, so where are we even going?" Ichigo asked curiously as he shook his head.

Rukia smiled as she looked ahead of herself to see the amusement park. "Rangiku told me that this is the most fun place in the soul society, so we're going here."

Ichigo scowled as she eyed the big rides going up and down. "I don't think that Byakuya meant for me to go here."

"What are you talking about? Captain Kuchiki made us tell him where we're going before we went, and he said it's fine, as long as you don't go on dangerous rides." Renji said as he threw his arm around his best friend.

Ichigo sighed as he was dragged by Renji with Rukia in front of them and replied thinly. "Fine, let's just get this over with."

00000

Ichigo gaped as he looked at Renji's hair from the ride that he went on alone. He and Rukia stayed on the sidelines eating some mochi.

"What?" Renji asked agitatedly as he looked at their faces. "Well, what is it!?"

Ichigo smirked and started to laugh in Renji's face. "Hahaha…your…hair!" He replied in between bouts of laughs as he pointed at him.

Renji scowled as he watched Rukia join Ichigo. He looked in the mirror and frowned in horror as he saw his hair sticking up everywhere, more so than usual. "This isn't funny, you guys." He said angrily as he turned to them.

Ichigo just shook his head as he calmed down. "Sorry, man, your hair is just too funny."

Renji scowled angrily. "Yeah, yeah, so where do you guys want to go next?" He asked as he looked at other rides.

Ichigo sighed and looked around until he saw the perfect ride. It was fun, but pregnant people could ride in them. "That one" He said as he pointed to the ride where a pregnant lady went.

Rukia grinned agreeably. "Yeah, that one's fun and safe for the babies."

Renji nodded. "Alright, let's go." He said as he followed Rukia and Ichigo to the entrance gate.

000000

Ichigo laughed as he went through the Kuchiki Manor entrance and stopped when he saw Byakuya waiting for them.

"Well, how was it?" He asked curiously.

Ichigo grinned at his husband tiredly. "It was fun, but I'm exhausted now."

"Good, did you ride only the safe rides?" Byakuya asked again as he went over to his husband and let him lean on him.

Renji nodded and replied seriously. "Yes, sir, Ichigo only went on the safe rides."

Byakuya nodded and turned to leave to their room. "Good, you're dismissed." He replied stoically and didn't look at Renji or Rukia as he walked away.

0000000

Ichigo laid asleep as he dreamt peacefully of his future with Byakuya, then the dream began to morph into something else.

**We stand in awe before  
that which cannot be seen**

A man with brown hair and brown cold eyes stood before him with a smirk. "Hello, Ichigo, it's been a while. But we'll see each other soon." He said as he chuckled darkly and faded away as Ichigo woke up screaming, waking up his husband in the process.

Byakuya took him into his arms as he tried to comfort him concernedly.

**And so the sword falls again.  
In the name of the mask.**

**A/N: I decided to cut out the mod souls in the chapter. So what do you think? Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update in a while, but I got a new puppy and had to take care of him. After that I had finals and then I had to reformat my computer and all my data was gone. And now, puppy broke his leg, but I will try to write more. Anyway here's the net chapter. Please review.**

**Hotaru Jaegerjaquez: Ichigo's due date is Nov. 9**

**0**

October 3

Ichigo opened his eyes and yawned sleepily as he looked around lazily. It was 10 am and breakfast was by his bedside. He sighed as he sat up. _It's a good thing I'm on maternity leave or I'd be in big trouble. _He thought as he took the breakfast tray and put it on his lap. He picked up the chopsticks and started eating his food.

When he was done he got up carefully and waddled to the bathroom. He went over to the toilet and relieved himself tiredly. He sighed when he was finished and looked in the mirror at his big belly. He was 16 weeks pregnant and his belly kept growing bigger and bigger.

"Well, it's no wonder Byakuya is almost never here anymore, I look like a train." He mused to himself bitterly.

He sighed as he exited the bathroom and put on his kimono. He looked around his bedroom and scowled when he didn't spot Byakuya's schedule. He was sure that Byakuya left it on the dresser and today they had a check-up.

He waddled over to the door and left towards the 6th division, ignoring the maids and guards who were calling his name.

00

When he got to the 6th division, he waddled angrily through the division and into his husbands office, ignoring the cries of outrage from the seated and unseated officers.

He looked around and scowled when he didn't see who he was looking for. He exited the office and waddled into Renji's, his scowl deepened when he didn't find the latter there either.

He turned around and saw a fidgeting boy standing in the doorway.

Ichigo sighed and gave him a strained smile. "Do you know where Renji or my husband is?" He asked nicely.

The boy nodded his head. "Lieutenant Abarai was summoned by Captain Hitsugaya. And Captain Kuchiki left a little while ago, Lieutenant Kuchiki." He replied nervously.

Ichigo nodded his head and waddled past him and through the hallway to look for his missing husband.

000

Ichigo walked around the Seireitei for half an hour and scowled when he didn't find his husband yet. He sighed and looked to where he was and gaped in surprise. He ended up right where he started, The Kuchiki Manor.

"Where were you?" A deep voice asked stoically.

He snapped out of his trance and looked to see Byakuya standing there with his eyebrow raised. "Byakuya…I was looking for you!" He told him angrily.

Byakuya didn't so much as blink and glared back at him. "I didn't give you permission to come and look for me, you should have stayed here." He replied stoically with a hint of anger in his voice.

Ichigo raised his eyebrows and gave him a look of disbelief. "Permission? Since when do I need that? I might be on maternity leave, but that does not mean I have to stay here all the time! We have an appointment with Captain Unohana, that's why I was looking for you!" He yelled angrily with his fists clenched.

Byakuya closed his eyes. "You're giving birth in a month, how do you think I'm going to react? It's not safe for your health or the babies for you to walk around here, almost ready to give birth."

"Not safe? Are you kidding me!? Captain Unohana encouraged me to walk around, she said it would be good for the twins and me." He replied with narrowed eyes.

"You can walk around here, there's a lot of space here, a pond and everything you would need." His husband insisted as he opened his eyes.

"Except my friends, family, and different places." He retorted as he took a deep breath. "Look, we need to go, we'll talk about this later." Ichigo turned around and started for the 4th division.

Byakuya stoically followed behind him, silently agreeing.

0000

Ichigo sat at the exam table with Byakuya sitting next to him, waiting for Captain Unohana. He looked around the room and sighed as he saw a big needle by the machine.

He looked over at his husband and asked nervously. "Do you think she's going to use that needle on me?"

Byakuya looked at the needle and closed his eyes. "I don't know, Captain Unohana knows what she's doing, don't worry."

Ichigo nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the Captain of the 4th division coming in. "Hello, Lieutenant Kuchiki, Captain Kuchiki. How are you today?" She asked sweetly.

Ichigo gave her a half smile. "I'm okay, but Byakuya won't let me go out of the manor." He complained bitterly.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes as he looked at him. "Captain Unohana, Ichigo can walk around in the Kuchiki Manor. He is 16 weeks pregnant, he shouldn't be walking around the Seireitei." Byakuya argued.

Captain Unohana looked at both of them with a sadistic smile. "I agree to a point, Captain Kuchiki. Lieutenant Kuchiki should be walking out of the house with someone, however when he's alone, he should be at home. Do I make myself clear, Captain Kuchiki?"

Byakuya nodded along with Ichigo. "Well, at least I get to get out of the Manor once in a while." Ichigo said thankfully.

"Yes, but only with an escort, please remember that, Lieutenant." Captain Unohana replied as she went over to Ichigo with some things in her hands. "Please open your kimono."

Ichigo nodded as he opened it a little and let her touch his stomach. She felt around and used a kidõ. "Have you had any pain lately?" she asked as she looked at his face.

Ichigo nodded unsurely. "Yeah, the twins have been really kicking and my back hurts a lot." He replied as he looked over at his husband.

She nodded and smiled. "That's normal, however I was referring to the babies taking ninety-nine percent of your spiritual pressure. That must hurt you, or at the very least make you exhausted." She told him as she wrote some things down in her notebook.

Ichigo nodded as he sighed. "Well, I have been very exhausted lately." He told her honestly.

She looked up at him with her smile as she pulled the ultrasound machine to him. "I'll give you some medicine for that. It's a condition that happens to some soul reapers on the last month of pregnancy. When both soul reaper parents have a large amount of spiritual pressure, the babies take a lot of it, because they need a large amount. Basically, it means that if they choose to become soul reapers when they grow up, they will be very powerful." She replied with a beam on her face as she took out the stick and put some jelly on it.

She put the stick on his belly and moved it around as she looked at the picture. "The babies are preparing for life after birth. Both of them are slowly turning upside down, by the end of next week they should be done turning, as you can see here's the boy and the girl is right behind him." She told them as she pointed at the monitor and looked back at them.

Ichigo stared at the picture with a wide smile on his face. "They're so beautiful." He told her emotionally.

She smiled as she put the machine back and went over to the table. She took the needle off of it and came back over to the orange-head.

He gulped as he looked at her nervously. "What's that for?" He asked as he backed up into the table.

Captain Unohana raised an eyebrow at Ichigo. "Lieutenant Kuchiki, this is a health boost for your babies. Every pregnant soul reaper has to get one of these one a week on the last month of pregnancy. There is a large amount of reishi here in the soul society, so this is to make sure that they don't get overwhelmed and die." She replied as she guided the needle to the top of Ichigo's tummy, right next to his belly button. "Alright, now I'm going to give you two of these, one for each baby." She said as she carefully started to guide the needle into Ichigo.

He bit his lip as he felt the needle go through. He stiffened in pain and sighed in relief when it was taken out. "That really hurt." He complained.

Captain Unohana replaced the liquid with another. "Here's the second one, it will only take a second." She brought the second needle on top of Ichigo's belly and guided it inside, in seconds she was finished and pulled it out. "All done."

Ichigo sighed in relief, again, and closed his kimono. "So, when is the next appointment?" He asked curiously as he sat up.

Captain Unohana wrote some things down and looked up at them with a smile. "I want you to come back every week until you give birth, so, I'll see you on October tenth. I also want you to take these once a day until you give birth. And I'll see you next week." She told him nicely as she left.

Byakuya stood up and carefully helped Ichigo up.

00000

Ichigo sat in front of the koi pond and was leaning against a cherry blossom tree.

He sighed as he saw a shadow behind him. "Hey, Renji." He said as he looked up.

Renji smiled as he sat down next to Ichigo. "Hey, so, I heard you were looking for me?"

He nodded. "Yeah, so, where were you?" Ichigo asked curiously as he looked at him.

The red-head sighed. "Captain Hitsugaya summoned me. There are arrancars in the World of the Living. He wants me, Rukia, Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Orihime, and himself to go there on the Head-Captain's orders." He told him seriously.

Ichigo creased his eyebrows. "Is it that serious?" He asked worriedly.

Renji nodded. "Aizen is making his arrancar army, we just don't know why, but what we do know is that if he made arrancars out of Vasto Lorde than the Soul Society is doomed." He replied.

Ichigo's breathe hitched as he shut his eyes closed. "This situation is getting worse and worse."

Renji nodded as he stared at the koi pond in contemplation.

000000

Ichigo looked up as he felt Byakuya come in at 10pm. "Aren't you supposed to be at work? You're almost never here anymore." He said bitterly.

"Work is taking a lot of my time, I'm sure that by now, Renji has told you everything." Byakuya replied stoically as he went to the dresser and undressed.

"Work? So, it has nothing to do with me?" He asked nervously.

Byakuya raised his eyebrow. "Why would you think it was about you?" He asked curiously as he climbed inside the bed covers.

Ichigo looked at him with a pout on his face. "Because I'm fat."

Byakuya sighed and hugged his husband tightly to him. "You're not fat, you're pregnant and beautiful. I'm sorry I've been gone so much, but I'm here now." He told him as he kissed him deeply and laid down with him on the bed. "Let's go to sleep now."

Ichigo nodded as he snuggled into the older man and let sleep overtake him.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Just a heads up, I know that a lot of you were getting excited about this arc, but it's going to be very short, I'm afraid. Please review.**

**0**

October 8

Ichigo yawned as he opened his eyes and looked around his room sleepily. It was already 11am and Byakuya was probably at work.

He sat up carefully and sighed as he looked at his bulging stomach. He put his hands on it and smiled warmly. "You'll soon be here, little ones, and both your daddy and I are going to be so happy to see you." He told the twins happily.

He heard a knock at his door and carefully got out of bed and waddled over to the door. He opened it and smiled in surprise as he saw Izuru standing at the door. "Izuru, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked curiously as he stepped aside to let him in.

Izuru sighed nervously. "I'm not sure if I should be doing this, but you're my friend and I know you want to hear this." He replied as he fidgeted uncomfortably.

Ichigo furrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "What's going on, Izuru?" He asked worriedly.

Izuru sighed and looked away. "I think you should get dressed and we'll talk by the koi pond." He told him as he turned around to go outside.

Ichigo nodded and waddled over to the bathroom.

00

Ichigo waddled over to Izuru and carefully sat down next to him. "So, what were you saying?" He asked curiously.

Izuru looked up dully at the sky. "We figured out Aizen's plan." He replied unhappily.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked at him and opened his mouth to ask. "What is it?" He asked as he clenched his fists angrily.

Izuru turned his eyes to Ichigo. "Captain Ukitake discovered them when he was looking through the Daireishokairō archives with Captain Kyõraku. They discovered that Aizen was looking at the Ōken codex. More specifically, how to create the Ōken. In order to create it, you need 100,000 souls and the jūreichi. The current jūreichi is Karakura Town." Izuru took a deep breath and continued. "And if Aizen is complete in creating the Ōken, Karakura Town and every person living in it will be carved out of this world and erased from existence." He finished solemnly.

Ichigo stared at Izuru with horror in his eyes. "T-that's terrible! That bastard, I swear, I'll kill him!" He said as he clenched his fists and shut his eyes in anger. He took a deep breath and looked back up at his friend. "What does he want with the Ōken?"

Izuru shook his head. "We don't know, but we do know that whatever it is, it can't be something good." He replied as he stared at the koi pond.

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a deep voice. "Ichigo, we have dinner reservations, let's go." His husband told him.

Ichigo looked up and was about to protest, but Izuru beat him to it. "I should be going anyways, see you later, Ichigo." He said as he stood up and turned to leave.

Ichigo nodded and carefully stood up with Byakuya's help.

000

Ichigo grinned hungrily when he saw the waiter finally bring their food.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Ichigo said as he smiled at the waiter as he handed him his food. "Thanks"

Byakuya gave him a curt nod when the waiter gave him his food.

As the waiter walked away, Byakuya looked at Ichigo stoically. "Now that we're finally having the date that you asked for, are you happy?" He asked curiously as he eyed the passing waiters.

Ichigo grinned happily at him as he ate some rice. "Yeah, though I wish you would stop glaring at every person who passes us." He told him as he smiled as more people passed by.

The raven-haired man simply looked back with a raised eyebrow. "Eat your food, Ichigo." He replied stoically.

0000

Byakuya walked with Ichigo to the gate of the Kuchiki Manor and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "That date of ours was fun, we should do it again sometime." He told him softly as he looked at his husband warmly.

Ichigo nodded as he blushed back at him. "Yeah, I liked it too." He replied as he looked at the ground shyly.

Byakuya shook his head and turned around to leave. "I have to get back to work, I'll see you later." He told him as he started to walk away.

Ichigo nodded as he sighed and waddled inside the Kuchiki Manor and started for his room.

"Well, aren't you going to say hello?" A familiar female voice asked knowingly.

Ichigo blinked and turned around to see a petite black-haired girl. "R-Rukia?! W-what are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be in the World of the Living?" Ichigo asked suspiciously as he gaped at her.

She grinned widely at him. "Yeah, but I came back with Orihime and Tatsuki to train here, we weren't prepared for the arrancars enough, they almost defeated us." She replied gravely as she looked down at the grass.

"Are they really that strong?" Ichigo asked quietly with a shadowed look on his face.

Rukia nodded hesitantly as an awkward silence fell upon them.

"So, uh, where were you just now with my brother?" Rukia asked curiously as she looked at Ichigo with a raised eyebrow, trying to change the subject.

Ichigo blinked and sighed as he looked back, then turned around and went to sit next to the koi pond. "We were on a date." He replied nonchalantly.

Rukia blinked and grinned deviously. "A date? My brother never goes on dates, how did you get him to go?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

Ichigo shrugged. "I just told him that I was tired of not spending time with him as a couple and that I wanted to do something romantic, so he asked me if I wanted to go on a date." He replied as he yawned tiredly.

Rukia blinked and gaped at him. "Seriously?! He suggested to go on a date?" She asked in disbelief.

He nodded and grinned at her. "Why? I thought you knew everything about your brother, but I guess maybe you don't." He teased her playfully.

Rukia rolled her eyes at him as she stuck her tongue out. "I don't know everything about him, but I'm pretty sure that was his first date, he never went on dates before, not even with my sister." She replied sadly.

Ichigo frowned worriedly. "Are you okay?"

She nodded as she smiled fakely at him. "Yeah, I was just thinking about something, it's nothing really." She replied as she stood up quickly. "Well, I should be going now, I need to talk to Captain Ukitake." She gave him no time to talk as she shunpo'd away.

Ichigo sighed as he shook his head and laid down on the grass and closed his eyes. "I think I'm going to take a nap." He said quietly as he drifted off to sleep.

00000

Ichigo yawned as he opened his eyes and looked at the sky. The sun was setting and it was time for dinner soon.

"Crap, I still have to go see Orihime." Ichigo said as he carefully got up and waddled sneakily out of the Manor.

When the guards didn't see him, he blew out a sigh of relief and quietly went towards the 13th division. "That was close, now I just have to get to Orihime without being seen." He told himself as he hid from other soul reapers that passed by.

He walked right by the 9th division and hid against the wall as he saw some 9th division members outside talking, he listened in on their conversation, hoping they would hurry up and leave.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?" A male voice asked him curiously from behind.

Ichigo jumped in surprise and turned around quickly, with his heart beating a mile a minute. "Shûhei, what are you doing here?" He asked in surprise as he smiled fakely at him.

Shûhei raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, this is my division. But what about you? You're not sneaking out are you?" He asked as the shorter flushed with embarrassment. Shûhei smiled as he shook his head. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone, I promise, but how about I help you out and take you where you need to go?" He asked amusedly.

The orange-head bit his lip. "You don't have to, really." He insisted weakly.

The taller let out a small laugh and licked his lips. "It's okay, really, I want to help you. Besides, I don't think you're not going to get anywhere far on your own." He added as Ichigo sighed in defeat and nodded. "So, where are you going anyway?" He asked curiously.

Ichigo smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'm going to go see Orihime, she came back here with Rukia and one of the Ryoka."

Shūhei nodded and smiled warmly at him as he offered his hand to him. "Shall we then?" He asked as Ichigo took his hand.

000000

They finally found Orihime at sundown as she was training with the Ryoka, only stopping when she saw the duo.

Shūhei turned towards Ichigo with a wide smile. "Well, here we are. Do you need me to stay or do you have someone to take you home?" He asked nicely.

Ichigo smiled gratefully at him. "It's okay, you can go, Orihime or someone will take me home." He replied as he put his hands on his belly.

Shûhei nodded and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Okay, but if you ever need anything, tell me." He told him as he shunpo'd away.

"O-okay" Ichigo stuttered out as he blushed as red as a tomato and touched his cheek with a small smile on his face.

"Ichigo Kuchiki!" His sisters voice yelled angrily. "What do you think you were doing? Need I remind you that you're married?!"

Ichigo blinked and turned around to face her. "Nothing happened, Shûhei was just helping me out, nothing more." He insisted vehemently.

Orihime scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Like I'll believe that, you had a crush on him when we were at the academy, don't tell me you're trying to have the romance you never had with Lieutenant Hisagi?" She asked suspiciously.

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "No, it was nothing, I swear. Besides you're acting unusually out of character, are you trying to hide something?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

She flushed red and bit her lip. "I might…like someone, but that's beside the point you're trying to change the subject, I'll let it go this time, but I'm watching you!" She replied seriously.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "Anyway, the reason I came here is, because I'm concerned, did you fight the arrancar?" He asked worriedly.

Orihime shook her head. "Nope, Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku did for me." She replied assuredly.

He sighed in relief. "Can you tell me what happened?" He asked hopingly.

She smiled back at him and turned to walk towards the nearest tree and sat down. "Come sit, I'll tell you everything." She said as she looked up at him.

0000000

Ichigo happily walked into his room and smiled brightly when he saw his husband standing and reading some papers.

"Where were you?" Byakuya asked stoically, not looking up from his reading.

"Don't worry, I was with Orihime. But anyway, enough about that." The shorter boy reassured him as he waddled over to him and pushed the papers away. "I missed you."

Byakuya put his report down and smiled softly at him, dropping his cool exterior. "I missed you, too." He replied as he put his arms around his husband.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around the black-haired mans neck and leaned into him. "I love you Byakuya Kuchiki." He declared lovingly.

Byakuya put his hand on Ichigo's cheek and lifted his head gently. "I love you, too." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips.

**A/N: Okay, well, here's the next chapter. Now, before I make my next chapter, I'm going to catch up my deleted scenes fic for this story, check it out, please? Please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Okay, guys, it's been a long time, but here's the next chapter. Also, if you haven't read the deleted scenes of this fic, I suggest you do, since it will explain a lot of things and have some important info there. Please review.**

**Bloody9tails- His pregnancy is five months.**

**0**

November 6

Ichigo opened his eyes and yawned as he looked at the clock. It was already noon.

He scowled and slowly sat up. "Damn!" He cursed as he looked down at his stomach. He could barely even get up anymore, his belly was huge! Was his mother this big when she was pregnant with him and Orihime or with Karin and Yuzu?

When he was finally out of bed, he took a deep breath and steadied himself on his bedside table.

He knew his husband was most likely at work, and while that made him a little lonely, it also meant that he could actually walk around their home.

Byakuya worked from home usually, just to keep an on him, for him it was annoying, since he made him lay in bed all day, except when he needed to go to the bathroom.

He couldn't wait for the twins to be born, so he could do as he pleased again!

The orange-haired boy shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and went to the bathroom.

00

He smiled as he came out of their room and went over to the koi pond. He really came to enjoy it over the month, since he had nothing to do, except when visitors occasionally came. It was mostly his little sisters and his mom, but he didn't really care, since it was just too boring at the Kuchiki Manor. He would have loved to walk around the Seireitei again, but Byakuya gave everyone in the manor strict orders to make sure he didn't leave. It was ridiculous! Now, he wasn't allowed to even get out of bed, unless it was to see Captain Unohana, and even then Byakuya carried him over there.

"What are you doing out of bed?!" His husbands voice asked demandingly.

Ichigo turned around slowly and sighed. "I'm really bored! I can't just sit in bed all day, doing nothing! It's not healthy and it's not fun whatsoever!" He replied angrily.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes and eyed him over. "You are about to give birth in a couple of days, what makes you think it's okay to walk?"

"My mom walked when she was pregnant!" He defended himself as he grit his teeth. "You can't just do this to me! I haven't been out of our bedroom in weeks, Byakuya, _weeks_!"

"And you have no right to talk to me that way. This discussion is over, you can sit here while we eat, then you're going back." He replied stoically, making Ichigo pout and sigh.

000

Ichigo glared at the wall ahead of him. Byakuya brought him back to bed and warned him not to leave the room, without his permission and then left.

It was frustrating how controlling the other man was. Just because he was pregnant didn't mean that he had to stay in bed all day, doing nothing! Walking wasn't a crime, last time he checked. Besides, Captain Unohana even told him that it was healthy to walk once in a while. He didn't understand why his husband was acting so…ugh!

He rolled his eyes and grimaced. He loved Byakuya very much, but this was just too much!

He smiled as he got an idea. He wanted to see his sister and Rukia train. He was worried about his twin, she didn't have any fighting powers left and he hadn't even seen her train once. It would be a miracle if she regained her fighting powers back, a good miracle.

He carefully got out of bed and went out of the room. The guards were afraid of Byakuya, so there was definitely a way he could escape and without Byakuya knowing too!

Ichigo walked over to one of them and smiled. "Excuse me, my husband said I could go watch my sister train." He told him seriously.

The guard looked skeptically at him. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant Kuchiki, but unless Lord Kuchiki tells me that himself, I can't permit you to go anywhere."

He frowned and raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure you should do that? If Byakuya finds out that you're not doing what he asked, he'll fire you for insubordination!" He told him as he bit his lip. "I'm sure you already know this, but he's not a forgiving man."

The man was taken aback as he furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you go. If Lord Kuchiki _didn't _actually let you go, then I could be in big trouble!" He replied and shook his head at the other. "I'm sure you can understand, I have nothing against you leaving, but Lord Kuchiki…"

Ichigo gave the man a glare and stomped off. He was sure that would have worked! Why were there guards so stubborn?! It didn't make sense! He fooled the last guards easily, why weren't the new ones fooled like they were?!

Well, it didn't matter, he still needed to figure out a way to leave and it just so happened that he knew how!

His brother was definitely not nice, but he didn't like rules either, so Ichigo knew that he'd be the first one to help him.

He waddled over to the hell butterfly's and sent his message to Shiro.

0000

He smiled when he saw his brother finally arrive, but what he didn't expect was for him to bring some girl with him. Who was she?!

He raised his eyebrow at the white haired man as they came over to him. "So, who's she?" He asked as he indicated towards the girl.

Shiro sighed deeply and looked away. "She's just a soul reaper who was transferred to the 11th division. Captain Zaraki is making me show her around." He grumbled.

The girl looked annoyed and glared at both of them. "I'm right here you know!" She yelled and tucked a short purple hair strand behind her ear. "And my name is Keiko Hori! I'm sure you don't remember me just like that idiot didn't, but I sure as hell remember you two!" She replied angrily.

Ichigo looked at her in bewilderment. "W-what?! I know you?!" He asked in confusion.

"Okay, that's enough. I came here for a reason, now tell me why I'm here, Ichigo." His brother intervened as he kept looking away from her. _How strange…_

His brother definitely wasn't acting like himself and he wanted to find out why, but he had more important things to deal with, so he would just deal with this later. He cleared his throat and nodded. "Right, well, I want to go see Orihime train."

"….What does this have to do with me?" Shiro asked in confusion as he raised his eyebrow.

"I want you to help me escape!" The younger boy told him as he grinned.

The white-haired male stared at him for a minute, before he chuckled. "Now, I see. You want me to break ya out of, huh?" He asked and smirked. "Alright, fine, I'll do it!"

Ichigo sighed in relief and opened his mouth to say something, before his husband interrupted him. "I don't know what you're planning, but frankly, at the moment I don't care. We have a problem."

Ichigo waddled over to Byakuya and raised his eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"There are Espada in the World of the Living and Rukia, your sister, and that Ryoka girl are leaving, now." He told him seriously. "If you wish to say goodbye to your sister, come with me. She's going in the Dangai with the Ryoka."

The orange-haired lieutenant nodded. "Okay, but I want to go with them! I want to see my sister off in the World of the Living!" He replied seriously and bit his lip. "Please, Byakuya, I'll be right back! Just let me do this!"

The captain of the 6th division gave him a glare. "Absolutely not! Not only are you pregnant, but it's also too dangerous! I refuse to let you go!"

"Please, Byakuya! I promise I'll be right back and then I'll stay in bed for the rest of my pregnancy, I swear it!" He begged his husband, hoping that for once, the older man would let him go.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine, I will allow you that, but after that, you will keep your promise to me, and stay in bed."

00000

"Be careful." His captain told them worriedly.

They nodded. "Thank-you for everything you've done." Orihime replied as they turned to go.

"Byakuya, are you sure letting him go is the right decision?" Captain Ukitake asked in concern.

"No" Byakuya replied stoically and watched his husband leave, with a bad feeling his stomach.

Ichigo smiled at the Ryoka girl and his sister as he waddled after them. "How was your training?" He asked curiously.

"It went great, I've improved!" His sister replied happily.

Tatsuki nodded and opened her mouth to say something, when she was interrupted by two soul reapers appearing next to them.

"We shall accompany you!" The first soul reaper told them.

The Ryoka shook her head. "But we'll be fine on our own." She objected.

"You're not an intruder anymore, you're our guest now." The second one replied as they kept going.

"Your guest?" Tatsuki asked curiously.

The second one nodded. "Two soul reapers without hell butterfly's customarily escort a guest when they travel between the two worlds. Sorry for the inconvenience, but you understand." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Tatsuki nodded in response as Ichigo paused. He felt something, and whatever it was, it was definitely not a soul reaper. "Ichigo?" His sister asked curiously.

"What's this? Only two guards?" A male voice asked as a Garganta appeared. "The Soul Society's incompetence never ceases to amaze me. They just don't seem to understand that a person is more vulnerable when they're travelling." An Arrancar with a half-mask told them emotionlessly as he walked closer to them. "Only two guards, I must admit, I'm disappointed in the Soul Society. Although, it is convenient that the restrictive currents have been frozen." He continued and put his hand on his hip. "It's not in my nature to burst in like this, but I thought we needed to talk."

"Who the hell are you anyway?! Are you an arrancar?" The first soul reaper asked as he went in front of them.

The arrancar raised his arm towards him, making Orihime panic. "No, don't! You said you wanted to talk!"

Ulquiorra ignored her as he blasted the soul reaper. "Yes, I wanted to talk, I have something important to tell you two." He motioned towards her and Ichigo.

Orihime frowned and started to heal the man with her Zanpukutõ. "Get out of here, run while you still can! And take Ichigo with you!" His sister told the other soul reaper.

"B-but-" He started to object only for Ulquiorra blast him too, and knock out Tatsuki at the same time.

"I must say, that's quite an impressive ability you posses, to heal wounds that deeply." He said to the orange-haired girl. "Now, come with me, little girl. Don't speak, yes is all I want to hear, if you say anything other than that, people will die." He walked closer to the twins, putting a hand up when Ichigo was about to protest. "I don't mean you, I'm talking about those who are closest to you." He put up three screens with simultaneous battles playing. "Don't ask any questions, don't tell me anything, you have no rights. The only thing you do have is the rope holding the blade of the deity, safely suspended on the necks of your friends. Make no mistake, little girl, this is not a negotiation, it's an order."

Ichigo really wished he could use his powers right now, he would kick this bastards ass if he did! He clenched his fists as he saw his friends fighting.

"For some reason, Lord Aizen, has decided he wants your power. He dispatched me here with orders to bring you here unharmed. I'll only say this once, come with me little girl." Ulquiorra turned to Ichigo as he finished. "You too, little boy. You are to come with me as well, Lord Aizen has ordered it. If you reject this, I will personally kill everyone of your friends in the World of the Living."

His knees buckled as he bit back some tears. He should have listened to his husband! He was such an idiot and now he might never even see his husband again! Just the thought made him feel dizzy. "A-alright, fine." He breathed out after his twin agreed.

Ulquiorra nodded as he handed Orihime a bracelet. "Take this and do not remove it. While wearing it, a special type of spiritual barrier will surround you and you will be invisible to the outside world. Only we arrancars will be aware of your presence." He told her and went over to Ichigo. "You'll find that you have one more ability. While you have it on, you'll be able to pass through any physical object that exists in your world. Don't take it off for any reason."

While Orihime agreed, Ulquiorra picked up Ichigo. "You have twelve hours, I give you permission to say goodbye to any one person during that time, however if that person realizes what you're doing, then you will have disobeyed my orders." He held the boy to him, making Ichigo want to vomit. "You will come to me at midnight. Finish whatever business you have by then and meet me at the designated area. Don't forget, you can say goodbye to one person and one person only." He warned her and turned to leave with Ichigo. "You will come with me to Lord Aizen, then I will rescue your friends." He whispered to the male soul reaper as he disappeared into the Garganta.

000000

Ichigo bit his lip as he looked up at the cold eyes of Sosuke Aizen. "What the hell do you want from me?!" He demanded angrily.

"You know exactly what that is." Aizen replied as he walked closer to the bed where Ichigo sat. "You will bear my children and become my queen."

"I don't want that, I already have a husband and my children!" The orange-haired teen stood up and squeezed his eyes shut as his water broke. "No!" He whispered.

Aizen looked at him coldly as he opened his door. "Tell Szayel to come here at once!"

**A/N: So, what do you think? Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Please review!**

**0**

November 7

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that Aizen would leave his babies alone. They were all he had left, if he lost them…

No! He couldn't think like that or even imagine it, it was too hard.

He looked down at the twins and smiled. They were so beautiful! Akira had Byakuya's black hair and his warm brown eyes. He looked more like his father than him, though.

Aoi had his orange hair and Byakuya's grey eyes, she also looked more like Byakuya. He didn't mind though, he loved his husband and his looks. And when he looked at his babies, all he saw was hope, hope that Byakuya would rescue them and everything would be okay again.

When he heard noise on his left, he stiffened and looked over cautiously. His eyes narrowed at what he saw, there Aizen stood, with a smirk on his face. _What the hell was the bastard up to?!_

"I see you're bonding with them." Aizen spoke and nodded towards the twins.

Ichigo nodded slowly. "Well, they are my babies, of course I am!" He replied as he tried to shield them away from the traitor in front of him. "What do you want?!" He asked as his eyes narrowed further.

The brown haired bastard merely raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure you should be talking this way to me? I'm very _generously_ letting you keep those two, even if they're not mine. I could easily have killed them, but I haven't." He chuckled and came closer to younger. "But it also doesn't mean that I can't change my find, if you disobey me of course." He told him and kissed the others lips when he was near enough.

The lieutenant didn't respond as he scowled and moved away. "What the fuck are you doing?!" He asked angrily.

Aizen narrowed his eyes. "Is that your answer? Do you want me to kill them?" He asked and smirked when Ichigo shook his head. "Good, now let's try that again, and this time, respond." He commanded and kissed the others lips again.

Ichigo responded slowly and hesitantly as he squeezed his eyes shut. _I'm so sorry, Byakuya!_

When Aizen finally pulled away, Ichigo looked up with tears in his eyes. "Ulquiorra is going to come in here to bring you breakfast, Szayel will be coming too, he'll be checking on the babies." He told him and turned to leave, pausing at the door. "Oh, and Ichigo, both for your safety and your children, do as they say. I cannot be responsible for anything that happens while I'm gone." He warned him and left, shutting the door loudly behind him.

00

Ichigo smiled as he watched his babies sleep. They were in a bassinet that Aizen 'oh so generously' gave to him. Just thinking about that bastard made Ichigo want to vomit.

The arrancar, Szayel, had come here earlier, like Aizen promised, but he did creep him out. He reminded him too much of Captain Kurotsuchi. He shivered at just the thought of those two.

The pink haired creep told him that the babies were doing well, which he did appreciate, but he'd much rather have Captain Unohana look at them, her motives were at least pure…

Ulquiorra hadn't come by, though. Truth be told, he hoped that the arrancar never did.

Ichigo looked at the door when he heard it open and scowled when he saw Ulquiorra come in with another arrancar.

"Your meal is ready." He told him as the second arrancar brought the tray to him. "Now, eat it."

The orange haired soul reaper gave him a defiant glare as he crossed his arms. Why would the bastard think he would do anything he said?! "No way in hell am I eating your food!" He replied with a sneer.

Ulquiorra gave him a cold look. "I understand your defiance, but until Lord Aizen tells me otherwise, staying alive is one of your duties." He spoke while the other arrancar left. "So, eat."

Ichigo clenched his jaw as he looked down. "Would you prefer to have the food forced down your throat?" The bastard asked as he turned to face him fully. "Or would you rather be strapped down and receive nutrients intravenously?" He asked unemotionally.

The younger gave him a nasty glare as he turned to look at the twins. "I know that my husband is going to come rescue me, so I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of thinking that you fucking won!" He cursed and looked back at the bastard, while clenching the blanket in his fists.

"You're annoying me." The Espada replied. "It doesn't matter one way or the other. Do you expect me to respond to your…provocation? Do you expect me to reassure you? To confirm to you or not that he will be coming? It's a pathetic attempt, I'm not here to comfort you, either physically or psychologically." He told him coldly, making Ichigo clench his jaw more and look down at the sheets again. "I don't even understand why you care so much, whether or not he's coming." Ichigo's eyes looked up at him, while his head stayed down. "Before the war is over, all of your friends will be dead anyway. That's the truth. What does it matter if one comes to your rescue or not? He should have realized that this would have happened from the start."

"Stop it, now!" Ichigo yelled as his eyes dilated.

"If he didn't realize it, then he's a fool and deserves to die of arrogance." Ulquiorra continued as if he didn't interrupt, making Ichigo gasp and look up at him with dread. "Either way, you should dismiss him from your mind, it's not worth the effort to remember him." Ichigo looked up at him with anger blazing in his eyes. "If I were you, I'd be angry that he was foolish enough to allow you to go off while being heavily pregnant in the first place, like a lamb to a slaughter." With that, Ichigo had, had enough! He got up and slapped right across his face. Who the fuck was this guy, telling what to feel and think?! His husband was a wonderful husband, very protective and loving, even if he didn't show that latter very often.

The lieutenant panted from exhaustion as the other looked back at him with a glare and turned to leave. "I will come back here again in one hour." At the door he turned halfway to look at him. "If you haven't eaten any of your nutrients by then, I'll tie you down and force the food down your throat. Keep that in mind." He warned her and left, locking the door after himself.

The orange-haired boy shook and let his tears come down as he stared at the door and crumbled onto the ground. _Byakuya where are you?!_

000

He bit his lip as he exited the bathroom and went to go back to bed. After he calmed down, he went to eat the food. He knew that Ulquiorra wasn't kidding when he threatened him, so he was pretty sure that at the moment, it wasn't a good idea to disobey him.

He sighed as he sat down on the right side of the bed. He was still recovering from giving birth and he didn't have any of his powers, that included Zangetsu. His Zanpukutõ was with Byakuya, so that left him with even less options than if he did.

He couldn't escape with the twins alone, he'd get caught and his babies would be killed. He was as defenseless as the twins without any powers.

Ichigo laid himself down and looked up at the ceiling. He hadn't spent that long with Aizen, but from the time he did, he would say that being with the bastard was even worse than he could ever imagine.

He realized that he was lucky to have a husband like Byakuya, sure he wasn't the nicest or the most affectionate person, but he made him happy. Not to mention the fact that Byakuya was actually looking out for his well being, unlike Aizen who only wanted what he needed. The bastard had no interest in anything, but his body, it was disgusting!

He was such an idiot! He didn't know what he had until he lost it. How could he be so selfish?! Byakuya loved him, and he loved his back, but he was always undermining the man just so he could do what he wanted.

When he went back to the Soul Society, and he was sure he would, he was going to make sure that Byakuya would know how much he appreciated and loved him.

Ichigo blinked when he heard a wail from the bassinette, followed by a second wail and looked over at the clock. "It's okay, babies, I'm coming." He told them quietly as he got up. It was time for a feeding.

He took Aoi in his arms first and smiled down at her as he took the baby bottle on the night stand.

He didn't know what was going to happen in the future, but what he did know was that he would do anything right now to be at the Kuchiki Manor with Byakuya and the twins.

0000

Ichigo opened his eyes and blinked in confusion. He was sleeping and something woke him up, but he didn't really know what. He looked towards the twins and frowned. They were fine, so what the hell was going on?!

He stiffened when he felt the bed creek. "So, I see you're awake." Aizen commented coldly.

Ichigo turned to him as his frown deepened. "What the hell do you want?!" He asked angrily as he finally noticed the others state of undress. "And why the hell aren't you wearing any clothes?!"

Aizen merely smirked as he lifted a white arrancar outfit, it looked a lot like his bankai outfit. "Starting from tomorrow, you'll be wearing this. I had it especially designed to look like your bankai form."

The younger growled as he shook his head. "The hell I will! I'm not one of your subordinates, go pitch it to someone else and leave me the fuck alone!"

"Now, Ichigo, that's not a very nice thing to say to your future husband." The man replied as his smirk widened. "This is not a discussion, you will be wearing this and that's final."

Ichigo clenched his fists tightly as he gave him a vicious glare, though Aizen wasn't fazed in the least by it. He put the clothes onto a chair and came to sit on the bed. "As for what I'm doing, I'd think that it was pretty obvious, I'm getting ready for bed."

The orange-haired soul reaper narrowed his eyes. "But _why_ are you here in _my_ bed?!" He asked in confusion.

The traitor chuckled as he laid down. "I'd think it was obvious, this is not just _your_ room, it's _our_ room and _we're_ both using this bed." He replied and turned to face the other. "Goodnight, Ichigo."

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Please review!**

**Fahaar: I will make a chapter on Byakuya in the deleted scenes, if you're curious on how Byakuya is feeling, you can check it out! ^_^**

**0**

November 8

Ichigo cracked one of his eyes open and groaned as yesterdays memories came flooding in. He was in bed with Aizen, there was absolutely no way his day was going to get any worse. Being with that bastard was even worse than accidentally walking in on Ikkaku and Yumichika having sex, and he still couldn't get the images of those two out of his brain. Just thinking about it, made him shudder.

He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and turned to look at the other side of the bed with dread. He sighed in relief when he only found the side empty and the bastards clothes gone.

Thank god! He didn't think he could deal with him right now, especially not after being in bed with another man other than Byakuya. Just thinking of his over-protective husband made him feel lonelier than he ever felt.

It kind of made him laugh about how things turned out. Just a year ago, he probably would have laughed his ass off if anyone suggested that he'd miss the Kuchiki Head, but now, he'd do anything to be with that man.

Ichigo sat up and looked at the bassinet where the twins were sleeping. They looked so peaceful that he didn't want to ruin their naps, but it was time to feed them.

He got off the bed and took Akira into his arms first, making sure his little baby boy was comfortable, before taking the bottle and bringing it to his little lips.

He smiled when the baby took the nipple into his mouth and began sucking on it. His babies seemed to be developing very well, and they ate properly too. Until they got out of this hell hole, they needed to stay strong and healthy.

When Akira finished his bottle, Ichigo took Aoi into his arms and began feeding the little girl, like he did her brother.

00

Ichigo grimaced as he looked at the mirror. He really didn't like how he looked in arrancar clothes. He was a soul reaper, it was so wrong of him to wear this shit!

Damn Aizen to hell!

He really wished he didn't have to wear this garbage, but unfortunately that wasn't his choice, especially if he wanted to go find one of the damn Espada. He was hungry and no one brought him any breakfast or lunch. He really hated Hueco Mundo.

He took his babies into his arms and exited his room, looking around to see if anyone was there. When he didn't find anyone, he turned left as he tried to find a familiar spiritual pressure. He hoped that out of all the arrancars there, he could at least either find one of the traitors or Ulquiorra, at least with them he knew that he or babies wouldn't be harmed.

The orange-haired man walked down the hallway and grimaced as he looked around. Was white Aizen's favorite color or something?

Ichigo paused when he heard some noises on his right. Furrowing his eyebrows, he walked over to where the noises were and stopped when he got within visual distance from it.

There were two arrancars standing there. One had blue hair and the other had black with an eye patch on one of his eyes. He didn't really know if they were Espada or not, but they would have to do.

He cleared his throat, catching both of their attentions. "Uh, hi, I'm hungry and no one brought food for me." He told them awkwardly as nervousness overtook him from their menacing eyes.

"Oh, yeah?" The blue-haired one asked as he raised his eyebrow. "Who the hell are you?!" He asked and walked over with narrowed eyes.

Ichigo straightened up and looked down at his fussing babies. They seemed to be just as nervous as him. "I'm Ichigo Kuchiki, Aizen's…prisoner."

Grimmjow snorted. "Oh, it's you." He replied with distaste. "Come on, I'll take you to Ulquiorra, he's with the prisoner right now."

He nodded cautiously as he tightened his hold on the kids when Grimmjow looked at them.

000

Ichigo bit his lip as he stared at the arguing arrancars, well, one of them was arguing while the other just looked back unemotionally.

He was a little conflicted. His sister was on the other side of the door, but he wasn't given permission to go in. He knew that Aizen wouldn't be happy if he went in, but he really wanted to see his sister and show the twins to their aunt.

It was risky, very risky, and if Byakuya was here, he would chain him up to a boulder if he had to. But he also knew that this would be his only chance to see Orihime.

So, without another thought, he quietly slipped into the room, knowing that it wouldn't be long before Ulquiorra noticed his presence, or lack thereof.

Ichigo smiled as he saw her surprised face. "Orihime, I'm so glad you're okay!" He exclaimed as he walked over to her.

She nodded back as she glanced from him to the door to the twins. "Are those…?"

He nodded. "Yeah, this is Aoi." He looked at the little girl and then to the boy. "And this is Akira."

"They're beautiful!" Orihime replied as she gave him a sad smile. "I don't think you should be in here though, Ichigo. Ulquiorra could hurt you and the twins if he finds you in here. You have to leave!"

Ichigo scowled as he eyed the other. "Why are you acting like this?! Just because you're wearing those arrancar clothes, it doesn't mean that you're one of them! You're a soul reaper!" He yelled angrily.

"I know that!" She replied as she furrowed her eyebrows. "But we're in their territory now! We're not in the Soul Society and no one is going to come out and save you from them! We have to behave accordingly."

He looked away and opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off. "What are you doing in here?! I have not given you permission to enter into this room, come with me, Ichigo Kuchiki." Ulquiorra commanded as Ichigo looked back at him and nodded.

He stole one last look at his sister before following the arrancar. "Don't worry, I know your husband will rescue you, brother." Orihime whispered when they left.

0000

Ulquiorra practically threw him inside his room. "Next time, don't leave this room without permission, if you're hungry, just tell a passing arrancar." He told him as he fixed with a warning glare.

Ichigo scowled and grumbled as he put the twins back and turned back to the unemotional bastard. "Fine, then at least bring me food, instead of forgetting me!" He yelled angrily. He was pissed at these damn arrancars and Aizen, especially Aizen.

The man in front of him raised his eyebrow. "Have I ever said I forgot about you? Your food was late, because your sister kept me busy with her nonsense. I do not recall ever saying what time your food would arrive, anyway. Do not assume things, or you'll come to regret them." He replied and nodded as he saw some arrancar bring his food in. "Good, Grimmjow actually listened to me and told you to bring the food."

He looked at the arrancars awkwardly as stayed still and observed the stronger one. He wasn't sure if he could get past Ulquiorra, he seemed to be one of the stronger Espada, though he wasn't quite sure which number the man was. "Look, asshole, I don't care what you said or what you didn't say, the point is, you're not doing your job!" He argued and folded his arms. "And leave my sister alone, stop harassing her, she didn't do anything wrong!" Sure, he was a little put out that Orihime didn't fight back against this bastard, but he knew that there was no way she could have fought back, especially not under duress.

The arrancar gave him one last look before exiting. "That outfit unexpectedly suits you." He commented before the door shut firmly.

00000

Ichigo looked down at his sleeping children and smiled. At the moment, they were all that he had left. His husband was still in the Soul Society with his friends and family and his sister was in a prison cell. How the hell did things get so messed up?!

He wasn't too sure about it and he wasn't sure that he wanted an answer to that question, anyway.

He sat down on the bed and sighed. Everything was happening so quickly, it was making him so dizzy. In the end, every time he disobeyed Byakuya, something went wrong. If he didn't know that was a sign, then he didn't know what would be.

Ichigo stiffened when he heard the door open to reveal his captor. "What?!" He asked him with a glare as the older raised an eyebrow at him.

"Now, Ichigo, is that anyway to talk to your future husband?" Aizen asked as he pretended to be hurt by the comment and went inside.

"I'm already married, damn it!" He yelled back as he grit his teeth. "And even if I wasn't, I would never marry you, even if you were the last person on earth!"

There was silence in the air after Ichigo's outburst. Aizen narrowed his eyes dangerously and came over to the other. "Is that so? Maybe I've given you too much freedom, so I'm going to make this very clear for you, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo didn't get to protest at the mistake in his name as Aizen grabbed his chin tightly and twisted it painfully. "Do not ever speak to me that way again, you are _my_ prisoner and I will do whatever I please with you. You do not get to make any decisions and you don't _ever_ deny me." He let him go, making Ichigo fall back onto the bed with wide eyes.

The brunette turned around to eye the twins. "Ulquiorra told me what happened today. From now on, you don't have any permission to leave this room, ever. Nor do you have any privileges." He turned to him calmly. "Thus far, I've been letting you get away with far too much. Starting now, that all changes, do you understand?" He smiled at Ichigo's meek nod. "Good, now go to sleep, my patience with you is waning."

Ichigo could only look on at the bastard as his heart raced. Was he implying that he was going to hurt him?! What the hell had he gotten himself into?!

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Please R&R!**

**Beta: MysticPuffin**

* * *

November 9

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut, willing the arm over his waist to go away. He knew that Aizen didn't put his arm around him when he fell asleep, so the only conclusion he can make was that he did it when Ichigo was in deep sleep. He wanted to puke at the feel of that cold, disgusting arm. He had absolutely no idea why Aizen had to be attracted to him of all people. Sure, his great-great grandfather was the Head Captain and he was part of a noble clan, but that didn't mean anything. It wouldn't do anything for him at all, especially considering he had betrayed the Soul Society; not to mention the fact that he was already married! It made no sense to Ichigo!

Besides, Orihime was in the same position as him, minus the marriage part. Why wouldn't the creep just choose her?! Don't get him wrong, Ichigo didn't want him to choose her, but he was completely baffled by Aizen.

Ichigo stiffened when he heard a chuckle coming from behind him. Great, he was awake.

"What are you thinking about, Ichigo?" The 13th division Lieutenant didn't answer, simply staring ahead of him as Aizen narrowed his eyes. "Are you ignoring me?!"

When he didn't get any answer from Ichigo, Aizen took the boy's arm roughly and turned him around, forcing Ichigo to look at him.

"What did I say about obeying me?! I don't have any more patience with you, do you understand?" The younger grit his teeth and tried to get out of his hold.

"Then why don't you just let me go?!" He spat back and gasped as the older man slapped his face harshly.

"Do not ever speak to me that way. You will do as I say, exactly as I say it." Aizen replied coldly. "You're here to become my wife and mother to my children, nothing more. If you speak to me that way again, I'll have to punish them, since punishing you seems ineffective."

Ichigo stared wide-eyed at him as he got up and went to get dressed.

"I'll be going to the throne room. Stay here and do not make any mess, understand?"

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he waited for Ulquiorra to come in with his meal; it took the bastard forever to get here.

Getting up when he heard some movement from the bassinet, Ichigo went over to it.

"Hey, babies, you're awake?" He asked quietly and smiled lovingly when he saw two pairs of curious eyes looking back at him. He reached out and caressed their cheeks. He loved his little ones; they were so beautiful. He couldn't believe that he created these two lives with Byakuya; the only problem was that he wasn't here to see them. Akira scrunched up his little face and opened his mouth to scream. Ichigo picked him up and carried him over to his bed.

"Shh, it's okay, baby." He calmed him and took a baby bottle from the nightstand. He put it to the orange-haired baby's mouth and smiled when he began sucking on it.

"There we go, sweetheart." He cooed softly.

When he was finished, Ichigo burped him and started rocking him to sleep. It was hard being a single parent, especially when both of the babies cried. He knew that Aizen wouldn't help him at all since he probably just considered the twins hostages or something. Ichigo looked down and smiled when he saw that Akira finally went to sleep and went to get Aoi, who was patiently waiting for him.

He picked her up and went to sit back down. However, before he could reach for the bottle, the door opened to reveal Ulquiorra followed again by another arrancar. He scowled when those cold green eyes looked at him and his daughter.

"Lord Aizen will be here shortly to eat with you, I suggest you put that thing back where it belongs before he gets here." Ulquiorra warned him and turned to leave. Ichigo growled and glared at the other man.

"She's not a thing!" He hissed angrily, but it fell on deaf ears as Ulquiorra was already gone.

* * *

Ichigo glared heatedly at the door as though the devil himself would come in. And in Ichigo's eyes, Aizen really was the devil. The sickest, most devious devil he'd ever known. When the door finally opened to reveal Aizen, Ichigo looked away and bit his lip to stop himself from cursing.

"I see you've learned your lesson, Ichigo." Aizen speculated calmly as he smirked. The orange-haired Lieutenant didn't respond as he kept looking away from the bastard, causing the ex-captain to quirk an eyebrow.

"Apparently not as much as I thought." He commented and went over to the food. "Come here, we're going to eat together."

Ichigo turned to him and shook his head.

"No, I'm not hungry." He lied and crossed his arms stubbornly. Aizen gave him a dry smile.

"I know that's not true. Ulquiorra told me that you haven't eaten all day. Don't lie to me, Ichigo." He looked over at the twins with amusement twinkling in his eyes. "You and I both know that you need your strength to take care of that."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the insult.

"What did you just call my kids?!" He asked as his eyes turned from surprise to pure hate as he silently seethed. "How dare you?! They're not objects!"

As he yelled, Ichigo stood up and stomped over to Aizen, eyes blazing with anger.

"Then cease your rebellious attitude and let's eat, now." The older said and looked at Ichigo seriously, all amusement gone from his eyes, making Ichigo nod and shiver in response at the others sudden coldness.

* * *

Ichigo ate quickly, hoping that if he finished soon enough, Aizen would finally leave. However, as it was, fate wasn't on Ichigo's side. When both of them finished, Aizen pushed the leftovers aside and went over to Ichigo.

"What do you want?!" Ichigo asked suspiciously as he eyed him. The older man smirked.

"Now, Ichigo, that's no way to talk to your future husband." He chastised and leaned down to the boys level. "I just want to have some dessert."

"Dessert?" Ichigo whispered back as warning bells started blaring in his mind. "I don't have any!"

"Don't be silly, Ichigo, of course you do. You're a strawberry, isn't that dessert?" He asked moving down to kiss the younger's lips. The orange-haired boy's eyes widened as leaned back to get away from the unwanted kiss.

"No! My name doesn't really mean strawberry, it means to protect, so I'm not a dessert!" He yelled at the older desperately. Aizen snorted and captured the others' lips, not being distracted at all by the others words. He bit the boys lips when he didn't open his mouth to let his tongue in. When his lip was bitten, Ichigo opened his mouth to let out a pained sound, only for Aizen to seize that moment and plunge his tongue into the others cavern. Not knowing how to handle the others sudden aggression, Ichigo bit the others lip and watched in horror as the man pulled away with angry eyes. He could still taste the salty and disgusting taste of blood on his tongue, which didn't help his case at all. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Aizen backhanded him.

"Do not ever do that again!" The older man hissed angrily and finally got off of him. "I'll be back later tonight in time for bed, next time be more cooperative or things just might get even uglier for you."

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. This place was definitely taking its toll on him. He's never been this miserable in his life! He had to often ask himself, if it came to living here for the rest of his life or death, what would he choose? He didn't think that the Soul Society would lose, but he had to make a plan at least, just in case. If he was alone, he would choose death, it would be a simple and easy decision. But he had the twins, now. He couldn't just leave them and he certainly didn't want to condemn them to death. What in the world was he supposed to do?! It was probably one of the hardest choices in his life that he might have to make. And he really didn't want it to come to that.

He looked at the door when it banged open and scowled when he saw Aizen sauntering in. When the bastard was finally inside, he went over to Ichigo with a glint in his eyes. Something was definitely going on and he didn't like it one bit!

"What?!" Ichigo asked suspiciously as he sat up. The brunette closed his eyes as his smirk widened.

"I've neglected to tell you this before, but it seems that your soul reaper friends have come."

"…What?!" Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Yeah, it seems they came here to rescue you and your sister." Aizen chuckled and opened his eyes to stare directly into Ichigo's. "Too bad they're so foolish that they don't understand that they're all going to die, before they even come close to rescuing you."

The younger boys body froze when he heard that statement and looked up at the older with horror in his eyes.

"You wouldn't…?" Aizen looked away and went to change as he waved off Ichigo's question.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't, but my many arrancars would. That's the beauty of things, Ichigo, I don't need to get my hands dirty on lowlifes like them. Now, go to sleep, you have nothing to worry about."

He knew that Aizen was just trying to rile him up by saying that he didn't have to worry, but at the moment Ichigo didn't really care. He got out of bed and approached the other with rage in his eyes and his fist in the air, but before he could punch the other, the man turned around with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? I'm sorry for the late update, I got strep throat, so I wasn't feeling very well. Please review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated, I was actually at my grandma's house dealing with some personal crap. But anyways, I quit my job, since a new semester is starting, so I'll have more time now! XD Please review!**

**Warning: Implied rape**

**Valkieryknight- I did write a chapter about Byakuya's feeling in You're Mine: Deleted Scenes, it's in chapter 23! =D**

**0**

November 10

Ichigo had never really been the type to think over situations before, he liked to act first, or as his husband liked to call it, being reckless. He just wasn't the type to think things over, that was more of Byakuya's area. However, now, thinking over his situation wasn't a bad idea. His friends were to rescue him, it was time for him to start thinking of a plan to escape.

He had been pretending to be asleep, since he felt Aizen wake up. He didn't want to face the bastard, so while he was getting dressed, Ichigo was thinking. He knew that if someone would be able to escape out of a situation like this one, it would be Byakuya. It was a good thing that he knew how his husbands brain worked, at least half the time.

He tensed as he felt Aizen come over to where he was. "I know you're not sleeping, Ichigo, you don't have to pretend." Aizen told him and coldly and bent down to kiss his cheek. "Is it really that hard for you to obey me?" He asked and tisked as he turned to leave, before he got any sort of answer from the younger.

Ichigo bit his cheek as glared at Aizen's back. "Bastard!" He hissed lowly, hoping the other didn't hear him.

He sighed in relief when the other didn't appear to hear him and just left. He sat up and touched his forehead as he felt a headache coming on. This was all Aizen's fault. Why couldn't the bastard just leave him alone? He'd much rather deal with his bastard of a husband, at least the man cared and loved him.

He looked towards the bassinet where his children were laying down and smiled. At least he had his babies…

00

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that he could somehow connect to Zangetsu. He knew that his Zanpukutõ was in the Soul Society, but still, he needed to talk to him! If there was a way he could get out of here, he knew that his Zanpukutõ knew it.

He sighed in disappointment when he didn't even feel his spirit and opened his eyes. He knew that he wouldn't be able to contact Zangetsu this way, but he had to at least try. If he was ever going to become a captain, he had to start thinking like one! And he wanted to become a captain, before any of this even happened, he knew that he would eventually become one. But at the moment, he wasn't quite sure if he would get out of this alive.

He glanced towards his newborn babies and smiled sadly. "Even if I don't survive this, I'll make sure that you two will. You're going to meet your father and he's going to take care of you if I don't make it, I promise." He got from the bed and went over to the twins.

He and Byakuya created these two bundles of joys, if only Byakuya could see them now, he was sure that he would be so proud. His smile widened as he bent down and kissed their heads. "I love you two more than anything."

Ichigo frowned as he straightened up and looked behind him. "Who are you?!" He asked coldly as he looked at a new arrancar. He had never seen this arrancar before, he could feel it, though, they were strong.

The arrancar sighed as he regarded him with a bored expression on his face. "Lord Aizen couldn't come to check up on you and Ulquiorra is busy, so he asked me. I'm Espada number 1, Coyote Starrk and you're Ichigo Kurosaki, right?"

"…" The orange haired boy nodded wearily and eyed the man. "I'm Ichigo, but my last name is now Kuchiki." He replied and blocked the others view of his kids when those eyes settled on the bassinet. "As you can see, I'm fine, so leave."

The first Espada frowned at him. "Look, I don't know why you're so hostile, I've never done anything to you and I certainly don't plan on doing anything to you or your kids. I'm only here on orders." He walked further into the room, followed by another arrancar with a cart full of food. "I have to stay with you until you finish, so if you want me to leave, hurry up and eat."

While Ichigo could tell that he wasn't lying, he didn't trust this arrancar, he didn't know anything about him, other than his name and that he was an Espada.

000

Ichigo bit his lip as he glared at his untouched food as if offended him somehow. "C'mon, why won't you eat already?" The Espada asked exasperatedly.

He looked up at the other as his glare hardened. "I don't know you, so how do I know you didn't poison the food or something?!" At the moment, he wished that Ulquiorra was the one here instead of Starrk, even if he was an emotionless bastard. "You can tell Aizen that I won't eat this shit, unless he tells Ulquiorra brings it, at least I know that he's not going to kill me."

Starrk face-palmed himself and sighed. "I won't do that, it'll just make Aizen angry, besides, as I said before, Ulquiorra is busy." He looked up at Ichigo with a deep frown on his face. "Just eat, will you? I want to go back to my room and take a nap." He yawned as if to prove his point.

Ichigo's stomach growled, making him wish that he would just eat it. He licked his lips and closed his eyes. "I'll eat it, if you try it first." He looked at the other man daringly.

The arrancar sighed again and went over to the food. "Fine, but it's going to taste nasty to me, since I'm an arrancar and we eat souls." He looked at the food in disgust and picked up some rice with a pair of chopsticks. He looked over at Ichigo again and hesitantly ate the rice, all the while looking like he might barf.

"Are you happy now?!" Starrk asked as he put the chopsticks down and went to sit down again. "I didn't poison anything, so go and eat it already."

Ichigo sighed and decided to as he was told, he was hungry and it seemed like the arrancar was telling the truth.

0000

He laid down on the bed and sighed. The Espada left thirty minutes ago, after he ate everything. Truthfully, it was a nice change from Ulquiorra. Sure, the man seemed lazy and irresponsible, but compared to the fourth Espada's cruelness, it was…almost nice.

He looked up at the ceiling and smiled. It seemed that not all of his enemies were evil. If his husband knew he was thinking like that, he would think he was crazy and lock him up somewhere.

He let out a chuckle at that thought. "Right now, I'd give anything to be on house arrest, at least I'd be home." He said out loud and closed his eyes.

His friends, they were here in Hueco Mundo to save him. He knew that they weren't nearly as powerful as himself and that they could possibly die, but he didn't want to think about something like that. No, what he wanted-no needed, was to somehow meet his friends and devise a plan.

At the moment, things weren't going well, but one thing was for certain, his babies would be rescued and so would his sister. It didn't matter if he died, if he could help get his twin, children, and friends out of here, then he'd happily die for them.

Ichigo hadn't really cared much about his life, as far as it concerned him, if he could protect those he loved, dying didn't really matter. What was one life compared to hundreds?

And his sister… he knew that she was probably blaming herself for all of this. He wasn't mad at her, he hoped she realized that. Orihime couldn't fight, there was no way she could have defeated Ulquiorra, it would have been suicidal to even try. He was actually glad she hadn't, that move saved her life and he was grateful for that.

00000

Ichigo smiled as he rocked Akira back and forth on the bed. Aoi was still asleep, she seemed to enjoy more naps than her twin brother. His smile widened as he looked into an identical pair of brown eyes.

He kissed the top of his head and murmured. "Sleep, my little one." He needed both of them to be asleep by the time Aizen came back. The older man could hurt them and there was no way that Ichigo would allow for that to happen!

He chuckled lightly as he saw his son's eyes start to droop. He closed his eyes and put Akira's head under his, feeling the baby's tuft of hair under his chin. "Shh!" He hummed gently.

His baby was almost asleep, he thanked god for that. Just a little more and he could put the baby back into his bassinet. He was beginning to feel tired himself, maybe he would get some rest after he put the baby back.

"What a lovely sight." Ichigo tensed and looked towards the door where he saw Aizen leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. "It makes me wish that you were caring for my children, instead of _his_."

The younger tightened his hold on Akira and narrowed his eyes. "How long have you been there?!" He hissed angrily.

Aizen shrugged and started to walk towards him. "Long enough." He smiled deviously at his captive and then down at the baby in his arms. "That child should learn it's place." He leered, making Ichigo widen his eyes and back up on the bed.

"No! Don't hurt him!" The orange haired boy yelled as his breath quickened with fear.

The older man stopped walking and scoffed. "I have no intention of hurting that thing at the moment." He looked towards the bassinet where Aoi was sleeping and crossed his arms. "Go put it back where it belongs, we have some very important business to take care of."

Not wanting to anger Aizen any further, he scrambled out of the bed and cautiously put the baby next to his sister. "What business?"

"…I see that you are well healed after giving birth." He commented with a smirk and walked over to him. "I think it's time that our relationship moves to a new…level." He grabbed Ichigo's arm and threw him on the bed.

The younger boys eyes widened as his heart began to beat faster. "W-what?!" No! The bastard couldn't mean what he thought he meant! He didn't want to have sex with anyone, but Byakuya! "N-no! I'm not doing it!" He yelled back as his eyes dilated when he finally realized Aizen was crawling on top of him. "Get off!"

Aizen laughed maliciously and grabbed Ichigo's arms. "I wasn't asking permission. You _will_ have sex with me and eventually become pregnant with _my_ child." He licked his lips and dove in to capture Ichigo's lips.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I had writers block for a while, so I couldn't really write this chapter well. Please review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Please review!**

**Warning: Mentions of rape, depression, and thoughts of suicide.**

**0**

November 11

Ichigo laid in bed, staring dully at the empty space before him as he felt the bed creek. He didn't react to it and simply continued to stare. He had cheated on his husband with _Aizen _of all people. Surely, Byakuya would never forgive him for this and neither would he, himself. Damn it, he should have fought harder!

"Ichigo, you haven't slept at all last night, you should really get some sleep." The brown haired traitor suggested as he went towards the door to leave. "By the way, I will be going to the World of the Living today, so I might not come home tonight, be sure to listen to Ulquiorra, since he will be in charge."

The younger didn't give him any indication that he understood or even heard him, so he sighed and left.

Ichigo laid unmoved on the bed for a moment, before tears started pouring out of his eyes. "Byakuya, I'm so sorry!" He cried and bit his lip, so no sound would come out of his mouth.

He hated everything, especially himself! How could he let the bastard do that to him?! He was a soul reaper, he should have at the very least used kidõ. What was wrong with him?!

He could practically feel those disgusting hands on him, caressing him and-

Ichigo bent over and vomited all over the floor as memories of the night before flooded in.

What the hell had he done?!

00

Ichigo awoke with a start when he heard the door open and bit his lip as he saw the arrancar from yesterday. "What the hell do you want?! Where's Ulquiorra?!" He asked lowly as he watched Starrk with dull eyes.

Starrk looked back at him with a bored expression. "Ulquiorra is busy, so Lord Aizen sent me to get you some food."

He laid back down and turned, so his back was facing the other man. "I'm not hungry." He replied swiftly as he squeezed his eyes shut.

He heard the arrancar sigh. "Well, unfortunately, that's not going to cut it." The other told him and sat down on the bed. "Just eat it, will you?"

Ichigo stiffened when he felt him sit and felt his breath labor. "No! Get away from me!" He screamed as his eyes dilated in fear. He knew subconsciously that Starrk wasn't going to try and rape him, but that didn't stop the memories from last night to appear.

The brown haired Espada looked at him in surprise and hesitantly reached for him to calm him down. But recoiled it when Ichigo backed up on the bed and took hold of the lamp next to the bed.

"I said get off my bed!" He yelled in panic and the Espada sighed and got off.

"Alright, I'm off now, so just calm down." The brown haired male told him and raised his arms in peace. He didn't know what was the soul reapers problem, but it would become his problem, too, if he didn't calm him down.

Ichigo panted as tears formed in his eyes and he looked down at the bed, simultaneously letting the lamp fall from his hands and onto the bed. "…Please, just go."

"…" Starrk didn't know what to do, but knew that if he didn't get the boy to eat, Aizen would give him hell. He turned to one of the arrancars with an annoyed expression on his face. "Just feed him intravenously." He sighed again and turned to leave. "…Also, I guess you should clean that up, too." He pointed towards vomit, making the other arrancars look back at him miserably.

000

Ichigo smiled sadly as he cradled Aoi in his arms. Everything was messed up, he…he had sex with Aizen! How could he allow that to happen?! Byakuya was loyal, but he…he cheated.

He could feel it, the captains had come and were fighting now. He could feel his husband, he was with Rukia. He smiled dully and bent his face to kiss his daughter. Maybe, now that Byakuya was here, he could…rescue the twins.

He put his daughter down in her crib and went over to the bedside table, it seemed that one of the arrancars forgot a knife. He picked it up and looked at it longingly. He knew that his husband would probably never forgive him if he slit his wrist. But it was just so tempting to slide it across his wrist as the crimson liquid flowed as he waited for the darkness that was sure to come.

His eyes grew duller as he brought the knife over to his wrist, but stopped shortly as his door was opened suddenly.

Ichigo stiffened and looked back at the door with the knife still in his hand. "Ichigo, there you are!" A worried female voice yelled in happiness and the next thing he knew, whoever they were, they were hugging him!

He let out a ragged breath and shakily put his hands on the other's shoulders to push her off. "N-no!" He yelled as an image of Aizen on top of him flashed through his eyes. "Let go!"

The girl let go in confusion and looked at him with a worried face. "Ichigo…what's wrong?!"

When Ichigo finally calmed down, he looked at the girl dully, finally recognizing her. "R-Rukia?" He asked softly.

Rukia gave him a warm smile and nodded. "I'm here, don't worry and big brother is going to be here soon, too." She told him and finally noticed the knife in his hand, but before she could ask him what was going on, Ichigo fainted as he muttered the twins names to her.

She furrowed her eyebrows and turned to the bassinet with recognition in her eyes.

0000

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly and jumped with a start when he saw Byakuya holding him in his arms. No! He quickly raised his arms and tried to push the older man away.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

The younger didn't answer and looked away dully. He couldn't tell him that he slept with someone. And he couldn't tell him that the way he was holding him reminded him of Aizen and that night.

"I will ask you again, what's wrong?" The older man demanded as he looked the younger over.

Ichigo closed his as tears began to run down his cheeks. "…Byakuya, please let go of me."

Byakuya was about to object, but stopped when realization dawned on him. "He…Aizen, he raped you…"

The orange haired boy flinched, confirming Byakuya's suspicions. He squeezed his eyes shut and began to struggle in the older man's arms again. Byakuya…he knew what he did. Surely, he was angry and would never want him again.

He finally stopped struggling when it was obvious that he was too weak. Instead, he slumped and stared dully at the ground with tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya! I'm so sorry!" He said in between sobs. Byakuya nodded his head and held the other boy until he fell asleep.

Byakuya looked towards Rukia and sighed. "Both the twins and Ichigo need to get checked out by Captain Unohana, I want you two to take care of them, understand, Renji? Rukia?" They both nodded and Byakuya handed Ichigo to Renji, but not before he kissed his forehead. "Foolish boy, you did nothing wrong, I don't blame you for anything."

00000

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked around. He knew this place, he was here too many times before, not to. He was in the 4th division. He looked to his side and smiled sadly as he saw his babies.

It seemed that everything was okay. Was Aizen defeated? It was hard to tell, but he was here and the soul society seemed in one piece. He looked out the window and sighed when he saw some soul reapers walking around. He was finally home, or at least where he should be right now.

He looked at the door dully as he heard some voices talking, he knew them. It was Captain Unohana and Byakuya. He frowned as he tried to listen to what they were saying.

"…I'm sorry, Captain Kuchiki, I'm afraid that he will be in here for quite a while." Captain Unohana told him solemnly. "Though, his physical injuries should be healed by the end of next, I'm more concerned about his mental health."

"…" After a minute, Byakuya replied stoically. "So, in other words, what you're telling me is that my husband has to stay here for months?"

"…I'm afraid so, you see, I cannot tell the full extent of his psychological damage until I speak to him. However, from what you have told me, I can tell you that he has PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. And that is to be expected, considering he was raped, kidnapped, and forced to give birth under those circumstances." She explained and sighed. "There is also a chance that he might be pregnant. I would like to keep him and your children here, just until Lieutenant Kuchiki's mind is healed. He has suffered a great deal and I cannot let him go home, just yet."

"I see." His husband answered as Ichigo imagined him closing his eyes. "And the twins? Why should they remain here as well?"

"I believe that it will help Ichigo. They were his only light within darkness, taking them away from him right now, could very well break him. I want to leave them together and heal Ichigo. I promise, Captain Kuchiki, your husband will be back to normal, eventually. You just have to give it sometime. In the meanwhile, I suggest you focus on the upcoming trial of Sōsuke Aizen." She replied and Ichigo turned to look out the window as he heard the door open.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, you're awake, that's good." Captain Unohana greeted him politely. "Captain, if you could wait outside, I would like to assess your husband before he goes to sleep, again."

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Please revie!**


End file.
